Looking For True Love
by tmhorbach71
Summary: Many people think Dean has the perfect life. A great job at a prestige law firm, and dating Randy Orton, one of the top lawyers at the firm. But nothing is what it seems. Just when Dean gave up on finding true love, he found it not in one, but two people...the new lawyer, and his partner. Who happens to be the new receptionist. Will Dean find happiness with them or Randy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Looking For True Love_**

 **Chapter One**

While typing, Dean kept looking at the clock. His heart is pounding. Feels like his heart is about to jump out of his chest. He kept looking at the elevators, waiting for Randy to step out. Dean is praying that Randy wouldn't be mad at him for leaving to work early. Stephanie McMahon called him late last night to see if he could in real early to help her on a proposal. Randy is a lawyer, and Dean was a receptionist. There were actually quite a few male receptionists at this law firm, McMahon, McMahon, and Helmsley. At exactly 9am, Randy stepped out of the elevator. Dean seen that he was looking for him. Dean kept his head down, hoping Randy won't come over. But it was too late. Randy walked over to Dean, and looked at Dean for an explanation. "I'm sorry Randy." Dean whispered. "Stephanie called me last night, and the time you came home I was asleep." Dean tried to explain. He looked at Randy, hoping he would understand. Then Randy smiled. "Its okay Dean." He said smoothly. "I understand." He whispered into his ear. Then Randy got up, and squeezed Dean's shoulder. Dean knew that squeeze. He was in for it when he gets home tonight. Dean looked down and whispered, "Fuck."

Dean kept looking at the clock. For some reason, the day was going real fast. He didn't want it to go fast. Because he knew what's going too happened when he gets home. Randy will hit him, and blame him for it. Then the next day, Randy will apologize, and ask for forgiveness. Dean always said he wouldn't forgive him, and leave him. He actually did once. But he didn't get far. Randy found him, apologize, gave him some roses, took him out to dinner, made a promise not to hit him again, and they made love. And it was going good for about a couple of months, then smack! Randy hit him because he seen him talk to another guy. Randy gets real jealous when Dean talks to other men.

Dean got up to go to the bathroom. He ran into Nattie Neidhardt-Wilson, another receptionist. He really liked her. She was different from the other women here. She didn't care what people thought of her. He liked her hair. It was blonde, with pink in it. It actually looked good on her. She was stocky for a female, but she also worked out. Dean did workout with her a few times at the company gym located on the premises. She was one of his best friends. In fact, most of his friends are women. But whenever he and Randy would have one of their fights, he would go over to her and Tyson's house to stay. Then Randy will find him, and bring him home. Nattie tries to tell Dean to get away from Randy. But Dean always tells her, Randy loves him.

"Hi Dean." she exclaimed. She was so glad to see Dean. But she wished he would leave Randy. "What's wrong?" she asked. She always knew when something was upsetting him. "Nothing." He whispered. "No, there is something wrong!" She said sternly. He could never hide anything from her. "I came into work early to get that proposal ready for Stephanie McMahon, and Randy is upset with me for leaving without him." He whispered. Nattie could see Dean was scared. She has seen Dean come to work with black eyes; busted lip, limping, and even one time his arm in a sling. She knew Randy was abusive to Dean, but she knows he won't leave Randy. "If you are afraid to go home, you can always come over to our house." She said. "I'm concerned about you Dean." She said. "He's never going to stop." Her voice rising. "He loves me." Dean told her. "No! No, he doesn't!" raising her voice again. "He only loves himself." "You are just a plaything to him." She said angrily. "I better go." Dean whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he going into the men's restroom. Nattie just watched him leave.

Dean looked at himself in the mirror. He wondered what Randy saw in him in the first place. He didn't think he was handsome. Even though other people have said he is good looking. He had thick, curly auburn hair. He liked his sideburns long. Usually the men would shave theirs down, but Dean didn't. Randy didn't like them either. His beard was just coming in. He didn't like to shave much. So he would grow it out until it was scruffy, then he would shave. He was taller than most of the men there. Randy is one of the few where they were about the same height. His lips were a light shade of pink. He didn't like that though. The women there teased him about his pink lips. And they also loved to touch his six-pack abs, chiseled chest, and his ass. The women tease him about his butt. They would say he had the perfect shape ass. They are round, firm, but still can grab them. And his eyes were a light shade of blue. When they first met, Nattie said he had the most beautiful clear blue eyes that seem to sparkle. But as time went by; his eyes became more of paler blue. She said he lost the sparkle in his eyes. Dean sighed, washed his hands, and then went back to work.

Five o'clock came faster than Dean wanted. He turned off his computer, got his car keys, and left. As he was heading to his car, Randy came from behind him and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from his car was parked. "Randy, my car is that way." Dean said. "I know." Randy said as a matter of fact. He pulled Dean to his car. "What about my car?" Dean questioned. "Don't worry about your car." Randy snapped. "We're taking my car home." He said as he dragged Dean in the opposite direction. Randy had a firm grip on his arm, and it was starting to hurt. "Please Randy, my arm is hurting." Dean whined. Randy stopped and turned to look at Dean. Randy's eyes just burned into Dean. After looking into Randy's eyes, Dean shut up. He knew he was going to get it when they got home. But he was wrong. As soon as they got into Randy's car, Randy backhand Dean in the mouth, then grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him close to him. "You. Are. Not. Too. Leave. Without. Me. Again!" He said through his teeth. All Dean could do is shake his head yes. "I'm sorry Randy." Dean whimpered out. Tears started to form in his eyes. "Look what you made me do." Randy said with a sigh. "I really don't want to hurt you, but you make me hurt you." Randy said and his forehead touched Dean's forehead. "I love you Dean." Randy said close to Dean's lips. Then real tender, Randy kissed Dean. Dean then opened his mouth for Randy. Their tongues danced with each other. Dean moaned into Randy's kiss. Randy broke it off. "You liked that?" he asked Dean. Dean shook his head yes. "You are little slut Dean." "But my slut." He continued. Then Randy let go of Dean's head, grabbed his hand, and brought it over to his crotch. Dean could feel the bulge in Randy's pants. "Randy…" Dean started to say. "I want your pretty mouth on my cock now." Randy said as he looked into Dean's eyes. "But what if someone sees us?" Dean questioned. "No one is here, but you and me." Randy said with a low voice. "I can't Randy." Dean said with a shaky voice. "You don't want to get punished do you, Dean?" Randy said. Then Dean sees that evil smile that Randy gets when things don't go his way. "No." Dean whispered as he lowered his eyes. Then Dean reached out with his other hand to unzip Randy's pants. "That's it baby." Randy whispered. "Give it to daddy." Randy's eyes fluttered as Dean reached to push down his pants a little more, and grabbed Randy's cock. It sprung free already hard touching Randy's stomach. Dean pulled Randy's pants down a little farther so he can free it more. Randy lifted his hips so Dean can push the pants down his hips. "That's it baby." Randy purred. Dean bent down to his cock. He saw the pre-cum already coming out. Dean flicked out the tip of his tongue, and licked it. He heard Randy gasp. "Don't stop baby." Randy gasped again. Then Randy grabbed Dean's head to guide him onto his cock more. Dean slowly took Randy's shaft into his mouth. Randy moaned. "Yea, that's it baby." Randy whispered. "Go a little faster." He continued. Dean started bobbing his head up and down on Randy's cock. Gagging a bit. "Relax your throat." He thought to himself. Dean knows that Randy does not like when he gags too much when he gives him head. Dean hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder on Randy. Randy's head went back onto the headrest of his seat, his eyes fluttering, licking his lips. "That's it baby." "Don't stop." He said huskily. "Oh, yeah." He continued. Dean kept going. Bobbing his head up and down faster and faster. Then he stopped, took his tongue and licked under Randy's cock all the way up. Making Randy gasp. Then Dean took one of his hands and cupped Randy's balls, squeezing them a little. Dean heard Randy breathing heavy. He knew Randy liked it. And it made Dean happy. When Randy is happy, then he didn't hit Dean. Well, most of the time anyways. Dean did it again. Took his tongue, and this time, licked the top of Randy's cock, then swirled his tongue around the pulsating mushroom head. Dean then went all the way down, and then on the way back up, used his teeth to scrap Randy's cock softly. "Oh, baby." "That feels soooo gooood!" Randy moaned. Dean then went back down on his cock again. He knew Randy wasn't going to last too much longer. "Oh, Dean." He gasps. "I'm going to cum!" "Suck it all up baby!" "Swallow my cum." He said shakily. Randy put his hand on Dean's head to guide him again, making him go faster. Randy started thrusting his hips up, making his cock go even deeper into Dean's mouth. He felt Randy's ball tightened, his breathing more erratic. Then suddenly Randy's cum went into Dean's mouth. Dean did his best to swallow Randy's cum. Dean licked the cum that squirted out of his mouth off Randy's cock. Dean rose up back into his seat. His eyes down, he waited for Randy's response. "That was amazing baby!" Randy sighed out. "Come here." He whispered to Dean. Dean leaned into Randy, and Randy gave him a big kiss, tasting his cum on Dean's lips. Their tongues dancing again. Dean moaned into the kiss. Randy led a trail of kisses on Dean's jaw, down to his neck. Where he sucked, and then nipped his neck. "Daddy's very happy." Randy said as he looked into Dean's eyes. Dean smiled nervously. He pulled up his pants, and as he was zipping up, Randy said…"Let's go home, baby." Randy then started the car. Then Randy peeled out of the garage to their house.

As Randy was driving, he took his hand and placed it on Dean's leg and started rubbing it. Dean knew what that meant. When they get home, he knew Randy wanted sex. Randy can be very tender. Well, when they first started dating he was. But as time went on, Randy became very possessive of Dean. He became more of his property, than a boyfriend. By then, it was too late. Dean had nowhere to go. No family, no money, and the job he does have because of Randy. And the one time he did try to leave Randy, he basically blackballed Dean to where he couldn't even get a job at a bowling alley. And Dean had no choice to go back to Randy.

As they were driving back to Randy's house, Dean just looked out the window. Everything was a blur to him. He wondered where he missed the signs about Randy. He should have seen it. But he was just so happy that a guy like Randy Orton was interested in him. They met at a bar where Dean worked as a bartender to put himself through school. He thought Randy was so handsome. Tall, tanned, and built. He thought Randy had a very nice body. He had a flat stomach, but you could see he was muscular, but not huge. Dean didn't like those muscle bound men. He thought Randy was perfect. Randy shaved his head. That's what started the conversation between them. Randy complimented Dean on his curly thick hair, and Dean loved how Randy didn't care that people were making fun of him for shaving his head. Then Dean remembered how Randy ran his hand through his hair, and Dean felt his stomach get all tied. Ever since then, Randy came in more and more. And one time Dean was talking to another guy, they were laughing and drinking. Randy came up and just grabbed Dean by the hand and pulled him away. He should have seen it there, but Dean thought it was cute how Randy got a little jealous. That night, Dean gave himself to Randy. They went Randy's home and made love. At least that what Dean thought. After a few weeks of happiness, Dean came home about an hour late. That was when Randy hit him for the first time. Then the next day, Randy came home with some roses and apologized to Dean, and told him it will never happen again. Dean believed him. But it wasn't.

They get home, Randy pulls into the garage, and then turns off the engine. He stops Dean from getting out. He pulls Dean to him and kisses him. It was a tender kiss. "We'll order in." Randy said as it was command. All Dean could do was shake his head yes. But before Dean could open his door, Randy reached out and turned his head so Dean had no choice, but to look at Randy. "At least tell me if you are going in early." He said softly. "Okay." He said as he leaned in to Dean to give him another kiss. "I'm not mad anymore, and I'm sorry." He whispered on his lips. "Now, let's order our food." Randy said with a smile. "What are you in the mood for?" He asked. Randy then arched his eyebrow. Dean always thought he was cute when he did that. Dean smiled, and answered, "Italian?" "Okay." "Italian it is." Randy responded. They get out of the car. "Randy?" Dean called out. "Yes." Randy answered. "Can we have my favorite wine?" Dean asked him. "Yes, we can." "Anything for my baby." Randy said smiling. Dean relaxed more. Randy is getting in a good mood. Dean knows when Randy is a good mood, then he doesn't get hit. Dean gave Randy a big smile. Showing off his dimples. "That's my Dean." Randy said happily.

Randy got the menus and found the menu from Dean's favorite Italian restraint. Randy didn't really to ask what Dean wanted. Dean always get the same thing every time. "Yes, I would like to order the spaghetti with meat sauce, two side salads with your Italian dressing on the side, a side of grilled shrimp, shrimp scampi, an order of stuff mushrooms, one slice of coconut cream pie, and a slice of key lime pie. "How long will that be?" Randy asked. "One hour?" "Yeah, that's fine." He continued. Randy hangs up the phone. Dean comes into the kitchen, and jumps on the counter. "Did you order the food?" Dean asked Randy. "Yes." Randy said happily. Dean was a little surprise by how much Randy's mood has changed. Randy goes between Dean's legs, and wraps his arms around Dean, and leans in close to his lips. "Why don't we go take a shower while we wait for our food to arrive?" Dean wraps both his legs, and arms around Randy, and says yes. They look into each other eyes. "We have now about thirty minutes before our food gets here." Randy tells Dean. Randy then grabs Dean by the hand, pulls him off the counter, and leads him to their bedroom.

They get to their bedroom and Randy shoves Dean up against the wall and starts kissing him. He trails down to his neck where he suck on Dean's neck. Dean moaned. He wraps his arms around Randy, and pulls him in even more. Dean moved his head so Randy can better access to his neck. Randy kept sucking on his neck. Then he licked up to his face. "Mmmmm, you taste so good baby boy." Randy whispered against his neck. "Hurry and take off your clothes, and get into the shower." Randy purred. Dean hurried to take off his clothes. So did Randy. They usually take their time, but since their food will be there in less than thirty minutes, they had to hurry. Randy and Dean know they could get a little foreplay in.

As soon as they get into the shower, Randy kisses Dean. Their cocks rubbing, getting friction. Dean moaned. He digs his nails into Randy's back. Randy hissed at his nails digging in. But Randy didn't mind. It only adds to their foreplay. He can't wait when they go to bed later. That's when he'll take Dean. He loved the way Dean looked either below him or on top. The way he arches his back, moaning his name, scratching at his back and shoulders, eyes fluttering, mouth partially open, his cock untouched…waiting for Randy to stroke him, his head going back. He loved everything Dean did. Randy snapped out of dreaming about later. He is concentrating on Dean now. The hot water cascading down on Dean and him. Only adds to Randy's sexual fire. "Oh, little one." Randy gasping. "Please, I need you on my cock now." Randy said between gasps. Dean got on his knees, then with one of his hands, grabs Randy's cock. Dean looked up at Randy. Randy smiled. Giving Dean the okay. Then Dean sticks out his tongue licking the pre-cum that was coming out of Randy's tip. Randy sucked in, and puts his hands in Dean's hair. "Ahhhhh!" Randy moaned. "More, please don't stop." Moaning again. Then Dean stroked Randy's cock a few times. Making Randy tighten his grip on Deans' head. Then Dean just took Randy's cock fully in his mouth. Dean moaned as he took Randy's cock in his mouth. Dean didn't move right away. Making Randy a little impatient. Randy pulled on his hair a little bit. Telling him to move. Dean started to move real slow. Going up slow, then down slow. Taking his time. "Please hurry Dean." Randy said through clenched teeth. "Our food will be here very soon." He continued. "Don't worry." "We'll have more time later to do everything." Randy managed to get out. Randy's head went back as Dean picked up speed on his cock. Dean stopped. "Randy, my cock is aching." "May I stroke it" Dean asked. "No!" Randy snapped. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it later." "Just continue with mine." Randy told him. Dean took Randy's throbbing cock back in his mouth. Going all the way down on his cock. Randy clenching more on Dean's hair. Dean going back and forth on Randy's cock. Hollowing his cheeks to get more suction on his cock. "Oh, God that feels so good." Randy growled. Dean used his teeth again. Very softly going up on his cock with his teeth. Giving it friction. Randy gasping for air. Then he went back to sucking. Hollowing the cheeks. Now, Dean was just going back and forth on Randy's cock. Dean could feel his cock throbbing, getting harder in his mouth. Dean reached up with one hand and starting squeezing his balls. Randy looked down at Dean. He could see Dean's head go back and forth on his cock. Getting him more excited. "You like my cock, don't you?" Randy asked. "Mm hmm." Is all what Dean could say. Continuing sucking Randy's cock. Dean's other hand went to Randy's ass, squeezing. "UHHHHH!" Randy yelled. "You know how to make daddy feel so good!" Randy managed to get out. Dean going faster. Swirling his tongue around Randy's cock. Dean can feel Randy tensing up. Dean picked up speed. "OH, MY WORD!" Randy yelled. Dean going faster and faster. Then suddenly Randy exploded into Dean's mouth! Dean milking Randy's cock juice. Drinking it all up. Dean moaning while going down his throat. Then Randy pulled Dean up, grabbed his cock and started stroking it. Going real fast. Dean moaning as his head went back. Randy going faster and faster. Dean grabbed onto Randy's shoulders to hold on. Randy stroking and stroking Dean's cock. Dean bit his bottom lip. Still moaning. Then Dean could feel it coming on. Then suddenly Dean started bucking, and his cum shot straight up. Getting on both Randy and Dean. Dean leaned into Randy. Then Randy lifted up Dean's chin, and gave him a kiss. "That was great." Randy said in Dean's ear. "Just wait for later, baby." He said between gasps. They got out of the shower, got dressed, and went back downstairs. Just in time for when their food showed up. Randy paid the driver, and gave him a nice tip. "Let's eat." Randy practically sang. Dean smiled. They sat on the floor, turned on the TV to watch a movie. Dean picked out a horror movie. Dean and Randy fed each other. Everything was going real good. Then just as they got done, Dean's phone rang. Dean answered it. Not knowing who it was. "Hello?" He asked. "Hi Steven." Said Dean. Randy looked at Dean. He frowned. Dean got up, and went into the other room. Dean was raising his voice. "Please don't call me on my phone, Steven." Yelled Dean. "Who is that?" Randy questioned. "No One." Dean replied. Randy grabbed Dean's chin and made him look at him. "Tell me now!" Randy demanded. "It's nothing." Dean said angrily. "Let's just finish eating, and watch the movie." Dean said. Randy pulled Dean to him. "Tell me now, damn it!" This time Randy was shouting. Dean yanked his arm away from Randy. Then he turned to walk away. But Randy grabbed his hand, pulled him back. But before Dean could do or say anything, Randy backhand Dean again. This time it was harder. Dean fell onto the couch. Dean looked up at Randy. Randy was standing over him with anger in his eyes. "Please Randy." "Please don't hurt me." Dean pleaded. Randy wasn't listening. He pulled Dean up from the couch, and punched him in the stomach. Dean dropped to his knees. "Please Randy." Dean begged. "It's nothing." Dean pleaded. Then Randy kicked Dean. Dean raised his hands to cover his head. Randy just kept kicking. Dean was pleading, crying for Randy to stop. Then Randy did stop. Dean looked up, and seen that Randy was gone. Dean stayed there for a few minutes more before he got up. Why did Steven have to call him? And it wasn't anything important. Steven was new to the company, and Dean was assigned to show him around. Dean didn't even give Steven his number. Not many people have his number. How did he get it? Dean went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. He's going to have another black eye tomorrow. His lip was busted open again, nose was bleeding, and his side hurts. He didn't know what to do. Should he go upstairs to ready for bed, or just sleep on the couch. He can't go into work tomorrow. Not the way he looks. As he left, Dean ran into Randy. Dean looked down. "Tell me who that was." Randy asked Dean. Dean composed himself, and explained. "His name is Steven, and he's new to the company. Stephanie had me show him around." Dean sighed. "I swear Randy, I didn't do or say anything that there would be anything between us." Dean pleaded to Randy. Dean started crying. "Come here, baby." Randy whispered. Dean didn't want to, but he didn't want to make Randy mad again. He just calmed down. Dean went to Randy, wrapped his arms around Dean, and just held him. Dean cried softly in Randy's arms, and kept whispering I'm sorry to Randy. "I don't like doing that to you." Randy said. "I swear nothing happened." Dean sobbed. Randy just held Dean. "Come on, bedtime." Randy whispered. Dean whimpered. Randy let Dean go first, and he followed. They went upstairs to the bedroom. Randy opened the door, let Dean go in first. Then Randy went behind him, then shut the door.

 **Sorry it is long. So what did you think? Hope you like it. Will Dean find true love? There will be conflict. There's a new lawyer, and receptionist that is coming in that will stir feelings in Dean that he's never felt before...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Randy followed Dean as he went down the short hallway to the bedroom. Dean kept going to the bathroom, but Randy stopped him and turned him around. He took his hand and lifted Dean's chin up to where he had to look Randy in the eyes. Tears were filling Dean's eyes, and Randy seen the dried blood on his lip. "I'm so sorry baby." Randy said softly. "The thought of you with anyone else just brings out the worst in me." "Please don't hide anything from me." "Okay?" Randy continued. All Dean can do is shake his head yes. His ribs hurt, lip just stopped bleeding, and a bruise is starting to form around his eye. Dean turned his head, out of Randy's grasp. "What is it, baby?" Randy asked in concerned. "I can't go to work tomorrow like this." Dean said shakily. Tears forming again. "I'm sorry Randy." Dean sobbed. "And I have to help Stephanie with that proposal." He continued. Dean starting to cry, and just kept saying sorry. Again, Randy lifted his head, then leaned in and kissed Dean. "Don't worry, daddy will take care of it." Randy whispered into Dean's ear. "Please tell Stephanie I can work on the proposal here at home, and I'll bring it on Monday." Dean said as he leaned on Randy. "You got it, baby." Randy cooed.

Randy looked into Dean's eyes. Dean has seen that look in Randy before. He had that hungry look in his eyes again. Dean knows what Randy wants now. Dean thought they would just go to bed, but he should have known better. And he knows he will have to give into Randy's desire to make him happy. He didn't want to make Randy angry again. Not just when Randy has calmed down…again.

Randy leaned into Dean and went to his neck. First he kissed his neck softly, then he stuck out his tongue and softy lick his neck. Dean moaned, as he tilted his head the other way so Randy can get at his neck better. Now Randy is sucking on his neck. Dean moan even louder. Then his hands go up on Randy's back. "Daddy." Dean gasp. Then Randy stopped, then he comes crashing down onto Dean's lips! Dean yelp in pain. Then Randy soften his hold on Dean's lips. Then Dean moaned in pleasure. Dean opened his mouth so Randy can invade Dean's mouth with his tongue.

Dean breaks the kiss. Randy got a little mad. Then he sees him going on his knees. Randy knew what Dean is going to do. But Randy stops him. Pulls him up. Dean looks a little confused. "Daddy doesn't want me to pleasure him?" Dean questioned. "No, baby." Randy quietly said. "It's my turn to pleasure you." Randy told him. Then he walks Dean over to the bed, and pushes him down onto the bed. Randy takes off Dean's shirt, then pushes Dean all the way down. He takes off his shoes, unzips Dean's pants, Dean arched his hips up so Randy can pull his boxers off, then he throws them off to the side. Randy looks at Dean's beautiful body in all his glory. Randy licked his lips. Even though Randy is in charge in this relationship, he still loves to suck cock. And he loved Dean's cock in his mouth. That big beautiful, thick cock. Randy is a little envious. Don't him wrong, Randy is big himself. But not like Dean's though. Dean's just a little thicker. Randy didn't mind. He in fact is happy. Because he knows Dean's cock belongs to him, and him alone. Like Dean belongs to him. Randy licked his lips again. Just thinking of how Dean is going to taste in his mouth...and Dean tasted so good! Randy undresses quickly. He wants Dean's cock in his mouth, then he wants to hurry and get between Dean's legs, and enter that tight, hot hole and fuck him until he cries out his name.

Randy sits on the bed and softly touches Dean's chest. "Randy." Dean whispered. "Relax, baby, Daddy will make you feel real good." Randy said silkily. Randy lightly goes down Dean's chest to his cock. Then softly wraps his hand around Dean's cock. Dean gasp again. Randy does a couple of strokes on his cock. Dean reaches out to touch Randy. But then Randy turned to Dean and told him no. "I'm still in control, baby." Randy stated. "But I want to feel you, daddy." Dean said quietly. "Don't worry baby, you will." "You will." Randy said as he gave Dean that wicked smile. Dean shuddered a little. Not because he was cold, but because he knows that smile. What Randy wants, Randy gets. He got a little scared. But he didn't show it to Randy. Then Randy stroked his cock again, snapping Dean out of whatever he was thinking.

Then Randy bent over and took Dean's cock all the way in his mouth. Dean moaned in pleasure. "Daddy Randy." "Pleeeaaassseee, more." Dean moaned. Then Randy moved his head up and down on Dean's cock. Dean grabbed the sheets besides him, and clutched. Dean arched his back from the pleasure. Randy continued to go fast on his cock. "Mmmmmm." Randy moaned on Dean's cock. The vibrations making Dean go even crazier. Randy then cupped Dean's balls and squeezed them hard. Almost a little painful for Dean. Dean yelped out. Dean knows why Randy did it. Wanted to let Dean know his cock and him belongs to him. Dean felt Randy go faster and faster on his cock. Dean's eyes fluttered. Randy can feel Dean clenching up. Meaning he is going to cum anytime. Randy going faster. He wants to taste Dean, feel his cum go down his throat.

Dean feeling his orgasm coming. Clutching the sheets where his knuckles are getting white. Pushing up on his elbows looking at Randy go up and down on his cock, gasping for air. Randy hearing him gasping for air is making him smile. "D-da-da-ddaaaaaaadddddyyyyyy!" Dean yelled out. And at the same time, Dean cum in Randy's mouth. Randy swallowing Dean's cum down his throat. Randy didn't let any of Dean's juice escape his mouth. Randy kept sucking on Dean's cock. Then with a pop, Randy let go. Dean collapsed back onto the bed.

"Was that good for you, baby?" Randy asked. "Yes." Dean whispered. He kept gasping for air. Then Randy traced his hand around Den's nipple, where it got hard by Randy's touch. Dean looked up at Randy and seen some of his cum on the corner of Randy's mouth. Dean licked his lips. As if Randy was reading Dean's mind, Randy bent down and kissed Dean. Dean tasted his cum, and moaned into the kiss. He opened his mouth for Randy to deepen the kiss. Then Randy broke the kiss, then looked at Dean. "Scoot to the middle baby." Randy said as he stroked Dean's hair out of his eyes. Dean scooted to the middle, while Randy got up to the drawer where he keeps many of their lubes and toys. Dean hated that drawer. Dean shook that out of his head. Randy is a good mood now, and just getting lube. Randy came back to the bed, and popped open the lid of the lube.

But instead of lubing his fingers to stretch out Dean, Randy just lubed up his cock. Dean got scared. His breathing started to pick up. "No prepping?" Questioned Dean. "Oh, baby." "I can't wait any longer, I need to be in you right now." Randy said fast. Then he crawled over to Dean, and Dean open his legs for Randy. Randy just smirked. Randy lifted on of Dean's legs, and popped the lid on the lube again. He put it right at Dean's entrance, the squeezed the lube into Dean's ass. Dean gasp at how cold the lube is. Randy made sure he lubed up Dean real good. Then when Randy thinks he lubed up Dean enough, he snapped the lid back on the lube, and threw it where it landed on the floor.

Randy lifted the other leg now, and put both of his legs over his shoulders. He lined up at Dean's entrance. Dean waited for Randy to enter him. But Randy didn't go in right away. He's been looking at Dean, and seen him get a scared look on his face. Randy smiled to himself. Then suddenly Randy rammed right into Dean. Dean arched his back, and yelled in pain. Randy didn't even wait for Dean to get used to Randy's cock. Instead Randy came out of Dean, but left tip of his pulsing, mushroom head in Dean. A tear comes out of Dean's eye, and goes down his face. Then Randy slammed into Dean again. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Dean yelled. "It hurts Randy!" "Please SSSSTOP!" Dean screamed. Dean is crying from the pain. But Randy didn't care. He still wanted to teach Dean a lesson. That no man calls HIS Dean! And Dean doesn't shrug it off as nothing! Dean seen the smile, that evil smile. Randy slammed into Dean again. Pulled out again, slammed in Dean again. Then Randy reached up, grabbed Dean by the hair, and pulled his head back. Dean grimace in pain. "Learned your lesson, baby?" Randy asked. All Dean could do was shake his head yes. "Good!" Randy seemed satisfied.

Then Randy pulled out again, but this time, he went in slowly. Then Randy moved in and out slower. Making it more pleasurable for Dean. Randy bent down and kissed Dean. Then he trailed down to his shoulder. Dean is hoping Randy won't get mad, but he's going to take the chance. Dean moved his hands up Randy's back. Randy didn't say anything. Dean moved his hands over Randy's back. He wanted to feel Randy. His back, shoulders, felt so good to Dean. Randy moving in and out of Dean. Dean moaned Randy's name, making Randy's smile even bigger. Dean then wrapped his legs around Randy's waist. Pushing Randy to go in even deeper. Dean arched his back, Randy bent down and took a nipple between his teeth. Dean dug his nails into Randy's shoulders. Making Randy go even faster. Randy can see Dean's face. His eyes are closed, his mouth open, his back arched, like an offering to Randy again. Randy went to the other nipple, and licked it. Dean raked his nails down Randy's back. Making Randy going in further and faster.

Randy finally got a rhythm going. Thrusting in and out of Dean. And Dean moaning his name. "That's right baby." Randy thought to himself. "Say my name." He kept thinking. Randy enjoying himself claiming Dean. All can hear is the bed creek, the headboard hitting the wall, the pants of Randy and Dean, slapping skin on skin, Randy's balls hitting Dean's ass. Dean opening his neck more, giving Randy access. Randy bent down and bit, and nipped at Dean's neck. Dean yelped in pain, and more tears filled his eyes. But didn't want Randy to see so he closed his eyes. Randy going faster and faster hitting Dean's prostate giving Dean the wonderful feeling.

Then suddenly without notice, Randy flipped Dean over where he is on top. Randy grabbed Dean's thighs and kept him going while thrusting up. Dean knows he'll have bruises there. Dean moaned since Randy's cock is hitting his prostate even harder now. "Oh Randy." Dean moaned out. Dean put his hands on Randy's chest to help him move. Now since Randy is hitting Dean's in that special spot, Dean threw his head back in pleasure, biting his bottom lip. He closed his eyes, and tried to keep up with Randy's movements. Sweat forming on Dean's chest, shoulders and forehead. Randy reached up and ran his fingers over Dean's chest. He loved to feel Dean when he gets all sweaty. He licked his fingers. God Dean tasted so good! Randy just kept looking at Dean, taking in the beautiful sight. He just kept smiling. He knows Dean is hurting. He reaches out and wraps his hand around Dean's cock and starts stroking it. Dean moan and picked up speed, matching Randy's strokes…fast and hard as he's riding Randy. "OH God Randy!" "I think I'm going to cum!" Dean yelled. "Oh, Randy, I'm going to cum!" Dean yelled. Then suddenly Dean cum all over Randy and Dean. His cum going on Randy's stomach and Dean's. Then Randy clenched up and cum inside Dean. Randy yelling out Dean's name…"DEEEEEAAANNNN!"

Dean collapsed on top of Randy. Then Dean realized he was laying on Randy. He rolled off. "Sorry Randy." Dean whispered. Randy looked at him and smiled. "It's okay, baby." "That was amazing!" He told Dean. Then he leaned in and kissed Dean. "How about after work tomorrow we go up to the cabin." Randy suggested. Dean smiled. "Just the two of us?" Dean asked. "Yes." Randy replied. Dean smiled even bigger. "I love that." Dean said happily. Randy got up and went to the bathroom and got a towel. He came back and cleaned up Dean and himself. Threw the towel on the floor. Then got back in bed, and pulled Dean closed to him. Then they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean got to work. He went to his desk, and started up his computer. Dean just smiled to himself. He was thinking of the weekend that Randy and he had. It was great. They went up to the cabin, and had quiet time together. Like it was when they first met. But Dean doesn't know where it went wrong. Was he always like that, or was it him. Did he make Randy do that to him? That is what Randy would tell him. That it was his fault.

The black eye went down over the weekend, the lip is back to normal, but his ribs still hurt. But before he started his work, Stephanie called Dean into her office. He liked working for Stephanie. Many people thought she is a bitch, and she is. She'll even admit it. But she does have a soft side to her not many people has seen. There were plenty of times she has gotten Dean out of trouble with Randy. She knew what is happening, but until Dean makes an actual complaint, she couldn't do anything. She didn't like Randy, if she had her way, she would ship him off to another office in another state. So she did everything she could to protect Dean. She kept tabs on him. He didn't know, but she had some of the other receptionists to help her. Nattie, Naomi, Paige, AJ, and the Bella twins. The twins are great. They weren't obvious. Stephanie didn't want Randy to know that she is trying to get evidence on him. The Bellas made it seem they didn't like Dean, so they could get closer to Randy.

"You called?" Asked Dean. "Yes." Stephanie said. "We are getting a new lawyer, and new receptionist." She continued.

"Don't we have enough receptionist?" "That is what HR has told me." Dean said.

"Yes, but this receptionist is the new lawyer's." She told him. "In order for him to come here, we had to bring his receptionist to." She stated. "And I really wanted him." "He's a very good lawyer." "I want you to show them both around, and get settled in." She said with a smile.

"I don't know if I should." Dean said quietly. Then looked at the ground. Dean knows that Stephanie knows what Randy does, and what he is like. "Don't worry about Randy." "I'll take care of him." She actually sounded upset. Not at Dean, but at Randy. "Just don't worry about it." "Okay?" Stephanie said sympathetically. All Dean could do is shake his head yes.

Dean went to his desk. He seen Randy waiting for him. He smiled. Dean is happy to see him, but not like before. It's more of a scared feeling. He doesn't want to make Randy mad. So he does whatever Randy wants. "Hey baby." Randy whispered in Dean's ear. Dean just smiled. "Where were you?" He asked. "Stephanie wanted to talk to me." Dean said. Randy's eyes narrowed. "What did she want?" Randy asked.

Just as Randy said that, Stephanie came out of her office and said, "I like to talk to you Randy."

Randy couldn't stand Stephanie. But her husband does. So she puts up with him. That is why she wants to get evidence on Randy so her husband can't stop her. Randy pursed his lips. Then he put on his smile and walked over to Stephanie's office.

Dean looked at the clock. Randy has been in there for over thirty minutes. Which is unusual. Since they try not to spend a lot of time together.

"Absolutely not!" Yelled Randy. "Dean is not a tour guide." Randy fumed.

"I want Dean because he's the best to show them around." Stephanie said with a little smugness in her voice. "He knows this place, and rules better than anyone here." She said. "Randy, Dean didn't want to do this." She said softly. "He's doing it because I'm making him do it." "And to let you know, he will be home late for a while." She continued. All Randy could do is shake his head. Then he left her office.

Randy came out, and walked over to Dean. Dean is looking down at the ground when he got there. "Hey babe." Randy said as he lifted Dean's chin. "It's okay." He whispered. "Then I can work on the case I'm on now." "It's a big, and hard case." He said. "We can get together over the weekend." He said happily. Dean smiled.

At ten o'clock, Stephanie came out of her office and looked at everyone. She is all smiles. "Attention everyone!" Stephanie yelled. "I want you to meet the newest lawyer and his receptionist to our firm." "Everyone, meet Roman Reigns, and his receptionist Seth Rollins." She continued to yell.

Then a big man in a dark grey suit came to stand beside Stephanie. He had long black hair tied back in a ponytail. Broad shoulders, but you could tell he works out. He has these piercing grey eyes that can either sympathize with you, or burn a hole in your heart. And a beard that he keeps trim real close to his face.

"And this is Seth Rollins, his receptionist." Stephanie said in a loud voice. She is so happy. Dean could see she is actually ecstatic. He is a little smaller, but you could tell he worked out to. He had long hair to, but not as long as Roman's. And it was two-toned. Half blonde, half brown. It looked good on him. He also has a beard, but his is a little fuller. He had brown eyes. But they look like big puppy eyes. They are full of life!

And he gets to show them around. Dean got nervous. But then he thought they weren't even interested in men. But he still got butterflies in his stomach.

"Dean." Stephanie called. Dean got up and walked over to them.

"Let's go into my office." Stephanie said to them. They all walked to Stephanie's office. Randy seen them. Already he didn't like them, and especially that Dean will be spending time with them.

The four are in Stephanie's office. "This is Dean." "He'll be with you to help you get settled in here." Stephanie said.

"Roman." "Seth." "This is Dean Ambrose." "He knows the in's and out's in this place." "Need anything, he can do it, or get it." Stephanie said gleefully.

They all shook hands. And as Dean shook each of their hands, he felt electricity shoot through his whole body. His hand felt like it is on fire. Too bad they are straight.

"Well, better start showing you around." Dean said to them. "Please follow me." He continued.

They left the office. And Dean start showing them around. Dean is really nervous around them. But he's trying not to show it.

"Seth, this will be your desk." Dean said as he showed the desk right in front of Dean's.

"Okay." Said Seth.

"I'll show you the break room, and the rest of the place." Dean told them.

Dean showed them around the place. He showed them the gym on the premises, the library, the break room, the many conference rooms, and even a special place that Dean likes to go to get away from everyone. Not even Randy knows about it. Because he needed the place to get away from Randy.

By the time they were done, it was lunch time.

"Where's a good place to get lunch?" Roman asked.

"The cafeteria here is actually good." Dean responded. "And there's a great Italian place around the corner." Dean said happily. "It's one of my favorite restaurants." Dean continued.

"Why don't we go there, get to know one another better since we'll be working together for a while." Said Roman. "I'm starving." He said grumpily.

"Yeah, if he doesn't eat every two hours, he becomes a bear." Seth responded laughing.

They went to the restaurant for lunch. They got a booth in the back.

"So tell us about yourself Dean." Roman said to Dean.

"What do you want to know?" Dean asked.

"Are you seeing anyone, what do you like to do in your spare time, what are your likes and dislikes?" Roman smiled as he said it.

Dean didn't know how they would react when he tells them he's gay.

"Well, I like to work out." "Bike, run, weights, anything to keep me active." Dean laughed. "What about your love life?" Seth asked. Dean didn't want to tell them that he's gay so soon. Every time he did, they avoided him like the plague.

"I'm seeing a lawyer at the firm." Dean said shyly. "Who?" They both asked at the same time. "His name is Randy Orton." Dean whispered. Then Dean got real nervous. Roman and Seth looked at Dean. They saw that he was embarrassed by telling them that.

"Relax, Dean." Roman told him. "It's okay." "Seth is not only my receptionist, he's also my boyfriend." Roman said with a chuckle. Dean relaxed more. He wished one of them was his boyfriend. He kept thinking about the handshakes from both of them. And they are both very handsome. Dean smiled at them. He really liked them. And he's going to work with them. He feels great!

It was late when they finally got back to the office after Dean showed them around the city. At least around the office. All the good places to eat, which ones to avoid, and the local markets.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Dean said happily.

"See you tomorrow Dean." Roman and Seth said at the same time. Dean left to his car. At least he won't be home too late. He'll call Randy from the car, and see what he wants to do for dinner.

"He seems nice." Seth said. "He does." "But there's sadness in his eyes." Roman sighed. "Wonder what's bothering him." He continued. Then they left.

Dean got to his car. He leaned back on the headrest. "Nattie is right." Dean whispered to himself. He remembered what Nattie said. "You will know when you are truly in love Dean." She told him. "You will feel it in your heart." She said softly. Then he remembered then she moved the hair out of his eyes. She is a sister and a mother to him. "I think I'm truly in love." Dean commented to himself. "But they have each other." Dean sighed out, then started to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean called Randy from the car. He finally answer the phone after the third time Dean called him. Dean asked if he wanted him to pick up dinner. Randy said no. He is still with his client. Dean said okay. He'll just grab something and leave it in the fridge when he got home.

Dean was still up when Randy got home. "Hey babe." Randy said. "Didn't know you were still up." Randy said as he kissed Dean.

"Wanted to see you." Dean said sleepily. "Are you mad?" Questioned Dean. "Why would I be mad?" Randy responded back. Then Randy sat down on the bed, and looked at Dean. "I have something special planned for you this weekend." He said. Then he gave Dean a smile. But this smile was different. A chill went down Dean's back. He knew it wasn't good. But he didn't want Randy to get mad. All Dean could do is smile.

All week Dean got to spend time with Roman, and Seth. He is so happy to get to work with them every day. He looks forward to getting to work. He didn't want Randy to see how excited he is when he goes to work. And the more Dean spends with Roman, and Seth, he wants to be with both of them. But deep down he knows it will never happen. Then he gets sad, and cries on the inside.

It's Friday, and Dean is not looking forward to the weekend. He doesn't know what Randy has planned. But before everyone went home, Roman made an announcement. "Next week, Seth and I will be hosting a party for everyone in the office at our home." "And hope everyone will come!" He said happily.

"Everyone will be there." Announced Stephanie. Then she looked at Randy. Randy knew Stephanie wanted him, and Dean to go. And he will have to go. There is no way around it. But this weekend, Dean will have a surprise. Then Randy is smiling on the inside. Dean seen the way Randy looked. He got frightened. He didn't want to go home.

Dean got home, and is looking for Randy. He looked around the house, but couldn't find him. Then Randy came in from the backyard. "Hey, you made it home." Randy said with a smile. "Are you ready for your surprise?" Randy said with a silky voice. Dean wanted to tell him no. But if he did, he didn't know what Randy would do. "Sure." Dean said softly.

"Do I need to bring anything?" Dean asked. "No." Randy replied. They got into Randy's car. Before Randy started the car, he turned to Dean. "I want to blindfold you." Randy said. Then he pulled out a blindfold. "I want it to be a surprise." He continued. Dean knew he should say no. But all he could do is shake his head yes. Randy put on the blindfold, then started the car. They drove for a little while. Then Dean felt the car slowing down. Then they stopped. "We are here." Randy whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean took off the blindfold, and seen where he was. He was not happy. "We're at William Regal's home?" Dean looked at Randy as he said barely above a whisper. Dean started to tear up. "Please, Randy." Dean whispered again. Randy leaned in, and kissed Dean softly on the lips. "Be a good boy, and listen to William." Randy said against Dean's lips. Slowly Dean opened the door. Anyone worse than Randy is William Regal.

William Regal is an older English gentleman. He is a friend, and client of Randy's. William has this soft spoken voice, but it commands obedience. As Dean is going up, William's boyfriend, Brad Maddox comes down and passes Dean. Brad looks at Dean and mouths "I'm sorry" to him as he heads to Randy's car, and gets in.

Dean looks back at Randy as he is leaving the driveway. Dean walks into the house. He looks around for William, but doesn't see anyone. He goes to the parlor, doesn't see him there. He walks out, and goes to the living room. He's not there either. He must be upstairs. Dean decided to wait until William comes down. Dean knows that William doesn't like to search for him when he comes over. Dean sits down, and patiently waits for William.

William comes down the stairs, and sees Dean sitting on the chair. William smiles when he sees Dean. That messy reddish-blonde hair, the clear blue eyes, and then he looks down to his crotch area. He licks his lips. William closed his eyes, thinking of having his mouth around his cock. William smiled even bigger. He continued down the stairs.

"Well, good boy how are you doing?" William asked. Dean opened his eyes. He looked at William. For an older man, he wasn't bad looking. And he did keep himself in shape. Dean did have to admit that. "Good." Dean said. Dean is getting nervous. William sat down on the couch. "Come over here dear boy, and sit next to me." William said as he patted the spot next to him. Dean was hesitant at first. But he knows William is just as bad as Randy. William doesn't get mad like Randy does. William does something else. Something worse. Dean got up, and slowly walked over to William, and sat down next to him. William reached out, touched Dean's knee, and squeezed. Dean tensed up. William sat up, and leaned over to Dean. Dean flinched to William's touch.

"Let's go downstairs." William whispered in Dean's ear. Dean turned to William. "Please no William." Dean said shakily. "I'll do anything for you, but go there." Dean pleaded. William stood up, and reached out for Dean's hand. Dean took his hand, and stood up. Dean started to tear up. He really didn't want to go down there. Dean thought Randy's drawer at home where all the sex toys are in is bad, but William's basement was way worse. It wasn't just a drawer, it the whole basement that is a sexual torture room. Chains, whips, cuffs, paddles, furniture where someone can be chained up. Dean just teared up again.

William let Dean go first. As Dean was half-way down, he heard the door lock. Dean's heart pounded faster. He wanted this weekend to be over. He got to the bottom of the stairs, and waited for William to come. Dean just hugged himself. Then he felt William wrap his arms around him. Then he went in and kissed Dean's neck. Even though William scared Dean, but William knew how to get Dean going. He wished William didn't make him feel that way. Dean wanted someone who will give him butterflies in the stomach. Not the kind where he wants to throw up.

Then William turned Dean around to face him. "Take off your clothes Dean." William commanded. Like Dean was under a spell, Dean did what William said. He took off all his clothes. Dean turned to William waiting for some clothes, but he didn't have any. Then William took off his clothes. He stood there naked, same as Dean. Then William had a collar waiting for him. Dean backed away from William. "Dean." William said. It was soft, but with authority. Dean stopped.

William came over to Dean, and put on the collar. Then he pulled on the chain to where Dean is front of William's face. "Time for punishment." William said. Then he pulled on the chain and dragged Dean over to what look like a metal jungle gym. But this has chains coming down. William put one of Dean's hand in one chain cuff, and the other hand in the other chain cuff. Then William bent down, and cuffed each of Dean's ankles.

"William, I'm sorry." Dean pleaded. "Please, I'm so sorry." Dean started to cry. William stood up, and pulled Dean's hair pulling his head back. "I promised Randy I wouldn't mark up your face." William said to Dean. Then William went over, and picked out a paddle. He picked up a big black paddle. Dean braced himself for the paddling.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! William smacked Dean's ass. Dean bit his bottom lip to hold back the scream. WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! William continued with the paddling. Dean pulled on the chains, still biting his bottom lip. He can start tasting the blood from his lip. Dean's ass is looking red.

William went over to look at Dean's ass. It was red. He reached out and touched it. Dean flinched from William's touch. William then grabbed Dean's hair, and pulled his head back. "Are you going to behave now Dean?" William said quietly. "Y-y-yess." Dean stammered. "Please William." "I'm sorry." Dean said tearfully.

Then William reached up, and uncuffed Dean from the cuffs. Then his ankles. Dean almost collapsed. William held him up. "Dear boy." William said with a smile. Then he pulled on Dean's chain to follow him to the other side of the basement. William turned around where he is facing Dean. "On your knees dear boy." William said to Dean. Dean went to his knees.

Dean kneeled down, and is front of William's waiting full hard cock. William looked down at Dean. "You look so beautiful on your knees dear boy." William whispered. Then William stroked Dean's cheek. "You know what to do now." William commanded. Then Dean reached out his hand, and grabbed William's cock in his hand. Then stroked it. Pre-cum leaked from the tip of William's hard cock.

Dean licked the pre-cum with his tongue. The hotness from Dean's tongue set William off. William gasped, then grabbed Dean by the hair, and shoved his cock into Dean's mouth. Dean gagged by the sudden intrusion. William thrust his cock in and out of his mouth. After a few thrusts, Dean relaxed his throat, and stopped gagging.

Then Dean took his hands, and placed them on William's ass. He started to move on William's cock himself. Stopping William thrusting in his mouth. This way, Dean can control the movements. Dean bobbed his head back and forth on William's cock. While he dug his nails in William's ass. William threw his head back moaning. "Oh Dean!" William moaned. "You are so good!" He kept moaning. Dean went faster, and faster on his cock. Hollowing his cheeks to get more suction on his cock. William tangled his hands in Dean's hair more.

Dean moaning on his cock. Sending vibrations, making William shiver. William knows he won't be able to hold back too much longer. "Now I know why Randy loves you so much, and won't give you up." William said gasping. Dean dug his nails deeper in his ass. Faster, and faster he kept going. He could feel William's cock throbbing in his mouth. Dean knows William isn't going to last too much longer either. "Mmmmmm!" Dean kept moaning on his cock. Sending more vibrations. Then William's balls tightened up, then suddenly William's cock juice shot down Dean's throat. Dean kept going, swallowing his cum. Not letting any drip out of his mouth.

Then William let go of Dean's hair. Then pulled him up from the floor. Dean stood in front of William. Then William reached out, and kissed Dean on the lips. Tasting his cum on Dean's lips. "Taste so good." William said against his lips. Then he stuck his tongue in Dean's mouth. Dean opened up for William.

Then William broke the kiss. He pulled Dean over to the big bed along the wall. Dean backed away. He knows how wild, crazy, and rough William can get. He is much worse than Randy. He makes Randy look like a boy scout.

Dean kept backing away. Even though he knows what William will do if he ever caught him? And Dean knows, William will. He doesn't know why he does it. Maybe instinct. Dean turned and tried to run away. And again, he doesn't know why. There is no place for him to go. William caught him before he could go anywhere. Pulled him back to the bed by the hair. "Now dear boy." William said so calmly. "Why would you want to do that?" William continued to question.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry William." Dean started to cry.

"Shhhhh." William whispered in Dean's ear. Then he dragged Dean back over to the bed. Then before Dean knew what is happening, William punched Dean in the stomach. Dean went to the floor gasping for air. "I promised Randy no hitting in the face." William said. Then he pulled Dean back up. "If you don't run away from me again, and listen to me, I won't tell Randy about this incident." William stated.

All Dean could do is shake his head yes. They went back to the bed. It's a king size bed. With black satin sheets. William pushed Dean onto the bed. Dean moved to the middle. He knows William likes the middle. He likes to use the whole bed.

William watched Dean move to the middle. Watching every inch of him, licking his lips. Just thinking what his ass is going to feel like around his cock. And knowing Dean, he's going to feel so hot, and tight. His cock twitched by the thought.

Dean turned around and laid in the middle. "No." William whispered. "Turn around, face the board on all fours." William said. Dean did what William said. He felt the bed move by William's movements. Then Dean felt something wet on his hole. Going around, then the wet object went into his hole. Dean arched his back, and moaned. He gripped the sheets beside him. "AHHHHHHH!" Dean moaned as William kept doing it. It was William's tongue. Going in, and out of his ass! It felt so good!

But Dean surprised himself. When William did that, Dean wasn't thinking of William. He was actually thinking of Roman AND Seth! But he didn't want to let William know that. So he just said William's name, but he was thinking of them!

Dean woke up in the bed. He doesn't know how long he's been asleep. He hoped William won't be mad. But William is still asleep beside him. Then William woke up. "Morning Sunshine." William said sleepily.

"Morning." Dean yawned. William reached over, and kissed Dean on the lips. "How about a dip in the Jacuzzi?" William asked. Dean knew what William actually meant. "Yeah, that sounds good." Dean said. Then William reached down, and started stroking Dean's cock. Dean's cock starts to get hard. He threw his head back, and moaned. He licked his lips. "Please William, don't stop." Dean moaned more. William kept going, then he stopped. "William?" Dean said as he looked at William. "Let's finish this in the Jacuzzi." William responded.

They both got up from the bed, and went upstairs. William unlocked the door with the key next to the door. They went to the backyard towards the pool. The Jacuzzi was next to the pool. William turned on the bubbles, and got in. Then he looked at Dean. Dean stepped in the hot water, and sat down next to William.

William didn't wait around for the foreplay. He crashed down on Dean's lips. Hungrily kissing him. His hand going back down to Dean's cock, and stroked it like he never stopped. Dean moaned against William's lips. Dean's cock is so hard that it hurts.

Then before Dean knew what is happening, William stopped stroking Dean's cock, then picked him up by the hips, and sat him on his lap. Dean knows William is a lot stronger than he looks. Dean can feel William's cock against his side. Dean moved to where he's straddling William.

William's hands went up Dean's chest. Then he bent down, and took one of Dean's nipple in his mouth. Dean arched sticking his chest more to William. He wanted more! William flicked his nipple with his tongue. Then he went over to his other nipple. Nipping it, making Dean moaned from the pain, and pleasure. Dean moved his hands to William's hair, clutching his head. Pushing his head closer to his nipple. "Please don't stop!" Dean moaned loudly. Dean had to stop from saying either Roman's or Seth's name. He caught himself. It did feel good though. But Dean wished it was them. Not William. So Dean just closed his eyes, and pretended it was either one of them doing it.

Then William put his hands on Dean's hips, and picked him up. Then he placed him over his waiting hard cock. He gently moved Dean down on his cock. Dean arched his back. "Nuhhhhhhh!" Dean moaned. William then moved his hands to Dean's hips, and started to help him move.

William thrusting into Dean hard, but slow. Dean moaned. "Williaaaammmm." Dean moaned out. Then his head went forward, then back. His mouth hung open. William smiled. "That's it boy." William thought. "Let it out." He kept thinking.

"Nuuuhhhhhhhh!" Dean yelled out. William kept hitting Dean's sweet spot with every thrust! Hard, but slow thrusts. Very accurate thrusts. Dean moving with him. Dean wanted to go faster, but William stopped him. He wanted to make it last. Their time is almost over, and William wanted to enjoy as much as he can! Because he knows it will be a while before he'll get to fuck Dean again!

Over, and over, and over William keeps hitting his prostrate. Dean moaning each time. Louder, and louder, and louder with each hit! "More!" Dean yelled! Dean moved his hands on William's chest. Dean finally moving with William now. Every thrust William hit, Dean came down on his cock. "Please William!" "It hurts!" Dean continued to yell. Dean didn't have to worry about neighbors. William's house is on several acres of land. The nearest neighbor is a couple of miles away.

Dean getting louder, and louder. William didn't mind though. Dean's nails digging in William's chest. Still going the slow, but hard thrusts. "Please William, stroke it…PLEASE!" Dean yelled more. Then William took one of his hands, went down in the water, and stroke his cock. Going up, and down on his cock. But instead of the slow strokes like he's doing to Dean, he's actually stroking real fast. "OH GOD!" Dean moaned!

Dean knows he won't be able to last much longer. His cock is throbbing so hard, it hurts. And like Dean, William knows he's not going to last much longer either. He can feel his cock getting harder in Dean's ass. Dean can feel it to. Dean started to shake, then he exploded under water. Spewing his cum in the water. He wanted to lean on William, but William is still thrusting into Dean. William is starting to thrust a little faster. God, he wanted to explode in Dean so bad.

Then suddenly William yelled…"DEEEEAAAANNNN!" Then his cum exploded into Dean's ass. Then William pulled Dean to him, and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Then Dean fell onto William's chest. Feeling it rise up, and down. Hearing his heartbeat.

That was so good to Dean. Only because Dean was actually thinking of Roman, and Seth. He couldn't pick either one, so he thought of both of them. Dean smiled. Hiding it from William. It was the only thing that helped him get through this weekend, and he knows it will help him get through with Randy from now on. He just wished it would happen for real. His eyes started to tear up. But then, he stopped. He didn't want William to see him cry. Then he would have to explain. And he hated lying. Even though it is William, and Randy. He hated them. The first chance he got, he is going to leave. And he meant it this time. But he had no reason now. So he is stuck.

Dean knows William likes to use the limo to take him home. He usually likes Dean to suck his cock on the way back to Randy's house.

They are on their way to Randy's. Dean got down on the limo floor in front of William. And he was about to reach out, and unzip his pants. But William stopped him. "No, no." William said. Then he pulled up Dean. Then William got down on the limo floor in front of Dean. "It's my turn now." William said. Then he unzipped Dean's pants. Dean lifted his hips up for William to push down his pants past his hips. Exposing his cock. It was semi-hard, but getting harder by the second. William grabbed his cock, and put it in his mouth. Getting hard as it's in in William's mouth.

Dean moaned. Trying to grab something beside him. But there is nothing. Then Dean took the chance, and put his fingers through William's hair. Clutching his head. Dean looked down at William while he's sucking his cock. Dean watched him go up, and down on his cock. It felt so good. Dean hardly gets his cock sucked. So he's going to enjoy it as much as he can! Both Randy, and William do suck his cock, but mostly he does it to them more. But he still enjoys it when they do it to him.

His breathing picking up as William goes faster on his cock. Dean still watching William. Then Dean closed his eyes. Biting his bottom lip. God it feels so good to Dean. "William…" Dean said softly. William smiled. He knew Dean loves this. So he does it to him every so often. He didn't care that Dean had his hands in his hair. It actually felt good to him. Dean had a soft touch, and he loved it. He would do anything for him. Going faster on his cock. "God, Dean tasted so good!" William thought. Then William reached up, and played with Dean's balls. Squeezed them. Arching his back. Pushing his cock up more to William. Like an offering to him.

Squeezing his balls a little harder this time. Dean gasping for air. Dean's mouth parts, trying to say something, but nothing comes out of his mouth. William going faster, and faster. Dean knows he's not going to last too much longer. He can feel his cock starting to twitch, balls clenching. Then suddenly Dean explodes into William's mouth. His cum going down his throat. And William eagerly swallowing his cum. God, he can never get tired of tasting Dean.

William got up on his seat. He looked over to Dean. He seen the sweat on Dean. He went in, and kissed Dean again. Dean opened up for William again. Taking him in. Then William broke the kiss. He didn't want to. But he knew they were almost there. "Pull up your pants dear boy." William whispered in his ear. Dean didn't realized his pants were still down. He pulled them up, and zipped them. Dean blushed. William smiled, then put his arm around Dean. Then Dean leaned his head on William's shoulder. William stroked his cheek. Then he lifted Dean's chin, and planted a kiss on his lips.

They finally made it to Randy's house. The driver opened the door for them. Brad came out. Almost running to William. Dean and Brad passed each other as they went to their boyfriends. Brad got into the limo and they left. Dean went into the house with Randy. It was late. "Well, baby." "It's late, let's go to bed." Randy said. "Stephanie wants you in the office early tomorrow." Randy said. He was not happy. Dean heard it in his voice. "Now, let's go to bed." Randy said again. Then Dean, and Randy went to bed.

As they laid in bed, Dean thought about what happened. Yes, he was with William, but all he could think about is Roman, and Seth. What it would be like to be with either one of them. Or even better, both of them. That is his wish, his dream. It was the thing that got him through this weekend. And now, he figured how to get through with being with Randy. Hearing Randy snoring softly, Dean turned to his side away from Randy. He closed his eyes, and went to sleep. Thinking about them…Roman, and Seth.

And for the first time, Dean smiled…a real smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dean woke up ready for work. He is so excited to get to work. Roman is doing a video conference with maybe a soon-to-be client. Roman is pitching how the lawyer firm can help them. Dean helped him with the ideas, and he hopes he gets them.

Randy seen how excited Dean is. "Why are you so excited?" Randy asked him. Dean explained to him what's going on, and Roman is using some of his ideas. Roman isn't a trial lawyer like Randy. Roman is more getting people signed with the lawyer firms. Yes, Roman is a lawyer, but he's known for mostly solving problems outside of the courtroom. Saves money for everyone in the long run. Especially the companies that hire him. But don't let that part of Roman fool you. Get him in the courtroom, he will rip you to shreds. He is just as ruthless as Randy. Just Roman likes to solve problems without all the courtroom mess.

"Sorry, Randy." Dean said. Then he looked down at the floor. Hoping Randy won't get mad. Randy goes over to Dean, and whispers, "I'm not mad." Then kisses him on the cheek. "Just never seen you this excited before." Randy continued to say. "Roman is using some of my ideas to get this company to our firm." Dean said excitedly. "They are a huge company, and they fired their law firm for leaking out confidential information." Dean continued to tell Randy. "And they might get sued." Dean kept telling him.

Dean just never felt so important. He usually just sits at his desk. Yes, some of the lawyers would use some of his ideas, or give them clues in their trial cases, but he never got credit for it. This is the first time Dean is actually going to get credit.

They finally made it to the office, and Dean went to his desk. He seen that Seth isn't there. He frowned. He knew they were coming in to do that video conference. He wanted to be there to wish Roman luck. And to talk more about their party this Saturday. He couldn't wait! He knows Randy isn't happy about going, but he has no choice. Stephanie is making everyone go. She wanted everyone to get to know both Roman, and Seth. There is talk going around about them. Dean has heard many rumors. And he knows that what they are, rumors. He never got into the whole office gossip thing. But Nattie did keep him in the loop about things going on. And so did some of the other receptionists. But Nattie is his main source. But Dean would always find out the truth. He is the one that everyone went to if they had a problem. Mainly because he doesn't get sucked into the gossip. He always likes to hear all the versions. Then he sorts them out. He just listens. Dean is a great problem solver. And Stephanie sees that in him. Why she keeps him as her receptionist.

Then Stephanie came out of her office, and seen Dean. "Dean, can you come into my office." Stephanie said to him. Dean wondered what he did. She looked serious. He went in, and she closed the door.

"Roman had to come in earlier than usual." "He's doing the video conference call now with the company." She said seriously. "They are having some problems with some people that don't work for the company." She continued. "Roman is still working to get them." She kept saying. "I hope he gets it." Dean told her. "I do to." Stephanie replied back. "You're going to be nervous until this is over?" Stephanie kept saying. All Dean could do is shake his head yes. "Well, if you want, you can wait in here until they are done." She told him. Stephanie knew Dean wouldn't get any work done knowing this. But she still had to tell him. She wanted to keep him notified about what's going on. He did help Roman. She watched Dean, and he just sat in the chair and bounced his knee. She knew he is anxious.

About an hour later, Roman came into Stephanie's office with good news. "We got them!" Roman exclaimed. Seth came in following Roman. God they look so good, Dean thought. Both wearing dark suits. Roman had his hair tied back into a ponytail again. Dean would love to see it hang freely. Especially on a pillow, while riding him. Feeling Roman thrust inside him. He bets Roman's cock is big, long and thick. He stuck out the tip of his tongue to his lips.

Then there is Seth. For the first time, he would actually love to fuck someone himself. Don't know why. Maybe it's because Randy is always fucking him. He never gets to do Randy. He wondered what it felt like. To have his cock in someone else. Pumping in, and out. But he also wouldn't mind Seth doing it to him either. Maybe it's because Seth has those big brown puppy dog eyes, that infectious smile, that boy-like charm, and he's smaller than Roman. God, Dean is starting to get hard. Good thing he is wearing slacks. They have a little more room in them. He had to control himself. He did a little. He isn't fully erect, but he is still semi-erect.

Roman went over to Dean who is still sitting in the chair, and pulled him up, and gave him a big hug. God he smelled good to! Dean thought. You could hear Roman patting Dean's back as he hugged him. But Dean seemed to notice the hug lasted a little longer than a normal hug between colleagues. But he shaked it off as Roman is probably excited. But Dean didn't mind. He waited for Roman to break it. And he eventually did.

Then Seth did something that surprised Dean. He came over, and hugged him to! And like Roman, he smelled good to! He is wearing a different cologne, but he still smelled so good. Dean didn't want to let go. And he noticed the hug lasted just like Roman's did. But he shook it off as being excited.

They got done with all the hugging. Then Dean looked at the windows in Stephanie's office. He forgot she had blinds covering all the windows. He was glad Randy couldn't see what's going on in her office. Stephanie liked that. She always thought what was going on here, stays in here. Very often did she ever opened the blinds.

"Time for celebration!" Roman yelled. "Let's all go out for lunch and celebrate!" He continued to say. Stephanie said no, she had a lot of work to do. "You, and Seth go." Dean said. A little heartbroken though. "lt's your victory." He said with a little sadness. But he tried not to show it. As he left for the door, Roman reached out, and grabbed his hand. "Whoa, baby boy." Roman said as he stopped him. "You are celebrating to!" He continued. Dean stopped, and looked at him in disbelief. "You are part of this to." Roman said.

"Yeah, it was your ideas that got them to agree to come to us!" Seth piped in. Dean couldn't believe it! He's actually getting credit for this!

"It is?" Dean said to them.

"Yes!" Both Roman, and Seth said at the same time. Then both Roman, and Seth hugged Dean at the same time. Actually, Dean was in the middle. Roman was back of Dean, and Seth in front of Dean. Sandwiching him in between them. Dean just melted into both of them. He didn't want this to end.

Then all three heard someone clear their throat. It was Stephanie. They all forgot that she was there in the room with them. They broke the hug.

"Something else to celebrate this weekend at your guy's party." Steph said excitedly. They all shook their heads yes. "But let's keep it quiet." She also told them. "It'll give another reason for the others to celebrate." She continued to say to them. Again, they all agreed.

Then Roman turned to Stephanie, and told her the President of the company would like to talk to her. Stephanie shook her head yes, and told Roman to set it up. Roman said it is already done. He told her later today it was going to happen.

"Don't worry baby boy." Roman cooed to Seth. We'll celebrate separately after the party.

When Dean heard Roman call Seth baby boy, he remembered Roman said that to him. But then Dean thought Roman says that to every guy probably. He just shook it off. But he still liked the sound of it. The sound of Roman's voice saying it to him. Deep, hypnotic, sexy. Dean imagined Roman saying that to him if they were making love. But Dean is only dreaming. He knew it will never happen. Then he walked out of Stephanie's office, went to his desk, and got started on his work.

Then Seth came over to Dean. "Don't forget about lunch later." He said. Then he left with Roman to his office. Dean smiled. He is going to have lunch with them later! He is so excited! He can't wait for lunch. And it's still four hours away.

But if only Dean knew…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

About 1pm, Roman came to Dean, and Seth to see if they are ready for lunch. Dean was ready to go. Seth, and Roman laughed. "What?" Dean said. "I'm hungry." He continued. But really Dean was excited because he gets to spend some alone time with Seth, and Roman. No Randy. He was happy about that. They all got up, and left.

They headed down to the lobby of the building. Dean, and Seth thought they were going to go to a restaurant around the area. Roman stopped them both. "No, we're not eating around here." Roman said smiling. Then Roman seen the corporate limo pull up. "Stephanie is treating us lunch today at her favorite restaurant." Roman continued to say. Dean looked at Roman wide eyed. "You mean that French restaurant." Dean squealed. "Yes." Roman laughed. Seth looked at them both weird.

Dean explained to Seth there's this French Bistro that Stephanie just loves, and it's real exclusive. And the waiting list is eight months. But Stephanie helped them with a problem, and since then she gets in right away. Dean couldn't remember the name, plus it's French. He wouldn't know how to pronounce it anyways.

They pull up to the restaurant, Dean was like a little kid in a candy store. He had been here a few times with Stephanie, and he loved it!

All three were taken to the table that Stephanie usually sat at. It was in the back, and hidden. Dean realized they would be away from the other customers. The only person that would be in contact with, is the waiter. Dean's heart just skipped a few beats.

They all sat down. Dean, Seth, and Roman looked at their menus. Dean actually knew what he wanted. He usually gets the same thing anyways. Actually the waiter knows Dean. The filet migon. Seth, and Roman ordered the same thing, and ordered drinks. Roman, and Seth told Dean what happened in the video conference, and then Roman let them both in on what happened when it was just him, and Stephanie.

Dean just realized he is sitting between Roman, and Seth. And their knees were all touching. Seth on one side, and Roman the other. But the table is big enough to have space between them. But Dean isn't going to say anything. He liked the touching.

Then Seth turned to Dean, and asked him about him when he was young. What his parents were like. Dean looked down, and frowned. Dean didn't like talking about his parents. "Um, there really isn't much to tell." Dean said softly. "My dad, my real dad died when I was real young so I don't really remember him." Dean continued. "Then my mom remarried." Then Dean changed the subject. Seth, and Roman caught that. They wanted to know about Dean, but they didn't press about it. Not now. When he is more comfortable.

Their food came, and talked about other things. They laughed, and talked. Dean had so much fun with Seth, and Roman. Then Roman excused himself to go to the bathroom. Dean was there with Seth alone.

Then before Dean knew what was happening, Seth leaned in, and kissed Dean softly on the lips. Dean moaned. Dean opened for Seth. Seth took it as an opening, and stuck in his tongue into Dean's mouth. Then Seth wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him in more to the kiss. Dean moaned a little louder. Their tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Dean did not want this to end. He loved the taste of Seth. And wanted more. So much more! Then Dean started to think about Roman. What would Roman taste like? Dean wanted both!

Then Dean heard Roman coming. Dean broke the kiss, and wiped his mouth. He tried to act casual. Roman sat down. "So what did you guys talk about while I was gone?" Roman asked. "Nothing." Dean replied quickly. Then Dean looked down, and continued to eat his food.

Dean thought Roman wouldn't like what Seth, and him did. Blame him, and leave the firm. So he acted like nothing happened.

Roman gave them the corporate credit card to pay the bill. It was later than they all thought. And by the time they got back to the office, everyone had left to go home.

Dean watched Seth, and Roman leave to go down the elevator. Dean went to his desk, and got some papers he told Stephanie he would go over for her. Then he left.

Dean thought about the kiss between him, and Seth. He closed his eyes, trying to remember everything about it. How soft Seth's lips are, how his mouth tasted, his breath, his hands on his back. Dean wanted to burn that memory in his mind.

Now home to Randy. Dean kept thinking about everything between him, and Randy. He did realize he isn't happy, and he hasn't in a long time. And things need to change. Dean knew he would always say that, and he would do nothing, and stay with him. But Dean meant it this time. He would give Randy until a certain date. If he doesn't change, he's going to Stephanie, and ask her for a transfer. He would hate to leave Stephanie. Or could change offices. They do have more than one office here. Then he could stay with Stephanie, but away from Randy.

To even help him to through with it this time, he phoned Stephanie. He told her he would like to talk to her tomorrow in the morning when she got here. He told her why. Stephanie sounded happy. She said she would help him. After a few more minutes, he hung up the phone.

Dean smiled. By doing that, it felt like a ton of weight was lifted off his shoulders. He was actually going to go through with it this time. Now to go home. He wasn't going to tell Randy. He knew if he did, Randy would do everything to stop him. Promise him he would change. And he would, for a little while, then it would get back to normal. Not this time.

This time he is going to leave…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As Dean pulled in the driveway, he didn't see Randy's car. Maybe he parked in the garage. Dean left his car out since he's going to be leaving. He'll call Nattie, and see if he could stay with her until he can find something for himself. It doesn't have to be big, or extravagant. Dean is a simple person.

Dean got out of the car, and went inside. He called out for Randy. No answer. Then he went into the kitchen, and on the refrigerator he seen a note from Randy.

 _Dean,_

 _Went to meet some clients, then going to meet William for some drinks after. Be home late._

 _Randy_

Dean scrunch up his nose when he mentioned William. Dean just sighed. "Well, if I'm going to go through with this, might as well go pack before Randy gets back home." Dean whispered to himself.

As Dean walked down the hallway, he thought if this is all his fault. Everyone tells him it isn't. Randy never appreciated him. He just wanted something to control. And Dean went along with it.

Now Dean has to take his life back. And he thought about it. And he had to thank Roman, and Seth for opening his eyes on his relationship with Randy. He went to the closet, grab a suitcase, put it on the bed then opened it. He's hoping he would be gone before Randy got home. But just to be sure, he hurried up on packing.

Dean isn't into material things like Randy is. Like jewelry, and fancy designer clothes. He got his work clothes, his out-of-work clothes, toiletries, and a few other things he might need. But as he was leaving, he heard the door unlock. Dean was hoping to avoid a confrontation. But Dean is determined to stand his ground this time. He is ready.

Randy opened the door, and seen Dean with a suitcase, and some bags. He frowned. "Going somewhere?" Randy asked. Dean took a deep breath and answered back.

"Yes." Is all Dean would say.

Then Dean went straight towards Randy, to get by. But Randy wouldn't let him leave. "Move." Dean whispered. He didn't even look at Randy. But Randy just stood there, and would not let Dean leave.

"Can we talk about this?" Randy pleaded.

"No." "I'm leaving Randy, and this time I'm going." Dean said softly. Then he looked at Randy. He had tears forming in his eyes. "Tired of you hitting me, and controlling me." He kept saying. "I can't live like this anymore Randy." "Please, just let me leave." Then Dean tried to leave again. But Randy wouldn't move.

"Oh, you don't understand Dean." "I wasn't asking, I was telling." Randy said. Dean got that shiver up his spine. But not this time he's going to give in. But before Dean could respond, or even move, Randy punched Dean in the face. Dean went backwards, and fell. Randy came over and pounced on Dean before Dean could do anything. Randy went to his knees, grabbed Dean's collar and punched his face again. Over, and over again. Then he got up, and kicked Dean.

Dean all bloody. Still on the ground curled up protecting himself.

Randy just smiled, then walked down to the bedroom. He took off his jacket, and waited for Dean to come in.

But Dean didn't. He waited a few more minutes, then he went back out where he left Dean. But Dean wasn't there. Randy ran to the door, and seen Dean drive off. Randy couldn't believe Dean actually left this time. Randy turned around, then he seen the note on the small table by the door.

 _Randy,_

 _I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore, we are done._

 _Love Dean_

Randy just stood there in disbelief. He crumpled up the note, then slammed the door. He'll talk to Dean tomorrow at work, and get this all straightened out.

Dean drove, then he felt himself smiling. He felt so good, even though his body hurts. All he wants to do is get to Nattie's house, get cleaned up, and call Stephanie.

He finally got to Nattie's house. He sat in his car for a few minutes to collect himself. He looked in his rearview mirror, and seen he looked like shit. He figured he can clean up when he gets settled in the guest bedroom. He got out, and got his luggage.

The doorbell rang, and a few seconds later Nattie opened the door. She was smiling, then she got mad when she seen Dean's face. "I'm going to kill him!" Nattie yelled. Dean tried to smile. "Do I look that bad?" Dean laughed.

Dean tried to lighten the mood. Nattie hugged him. He dropped his bags hugged her back, then let it all out. "I thought he really loved me." Dean cried. "I loved him." Dean said between sobs. "So tired." Dean said quietly. They both realized they were still standing in the door. Dean picked up his bags, and went inside. Nattie closed the front door.

They went to the guest bedroom. Dean knows where it is, he's stayed there several times when him, and Randy would have a real bad fight.

Dean sat on the bed. Nattie sat beside him, and put her arm around him. He rested his head on her shoulder. Then Tyson came in and seen Dean's face. "Damn!" He yelled. "I'm going to kill him." He kept yelling.

"No, you are not." Nattie stated. "Because I'm going to kill him first." Nattie said calmly. Then she smiled.

Dean stood up, then stood up next to Tyson. "I'm scared now." Dean whispered to Tyson. "I am to." Tyson whispered back.

"Oh, you two shut up." Nattie laughed. "Let's get you cleaned up, then we'll go eat." She said.

Dean, and Tyson agreed. Then they went into the bathroom to clean up Dean.

Dean smiled. He has the greatest friends!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dean went to work with Nattie, and Tyson the next day. Nattie even changed desks so she could be near Dean. Tyson told Nattie if Randy gives Dean, or her any problems, call him.

Stephanie came in early, and helped Dean set up in an apartment. They talked about Dean working at a different office. But Dean thought about it, and said no.

"Then he wins." "I can't run from him anymore." Dean told her. Stephanie smiled.

"If you do need anything, let me know." "I'll do whatever I can." Stephanie told him sympathetically. Dean smiled at her. He got up, thanked her, and went to his desk.

He seen that Nattie has not moved from the desk beside him. He sat down at his desk, got the papers he has been working on, and began working on them again. He smiled at Nattie, she smiled back.

Randy got to work. He wanted to get up there, and talk to Dean. Apologize to him, and beg him come back. The bed was so empty when he woke up this morning.

Randy stepped off the elevator, and he beeline to Dean's desk. He seen Dean talking, smiling, and laughing. He missed that smile. Those dimples.

"Hi Dean." Randy said quietly. "Can I talk to you?" He continued.

Dean frowned. He didn't want to be alone with Randy. "No." Is all Dean said, then he went back to work. Nattie is the watching.

"Leave Randy." Is what Nattie said to him. "He doesn't want to talk to you." Nattie continued.

"But out woman!" Randy snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Dean said loudly as he standing up. Dean didn't want Tyson to come out unless it is really necessary.

"There's nothing to talk about Randy." We are done." Dean stated. Then he sat down.

"Please Dean." Randy is really begging now.

Dean just sighed, and hung his head down.

"Dean, go talk to him." Nattie said. "Or we will never get any work done." "Just go in the empty office there, this way we can watch you and him." Nattie continued.

Dean, and Randy went into the empty office. Nattie seen them through the large window. Randy tried to close it, but Dean stopped him. Nattie, and the other receptionists kept an eye what's going on. They didn't want Dean to get hurt. Randy one time did hit Dean at a company party once. So Randy isn't shy of hitting Dean anywhere, and in front on anyone.

They could the conversation is getting heated. Dean is waving his arms, and pointing. Randy is doing the same thing. Then everyone heard Dean tell Randy, "No!" "It's over Randy!" Then as Dean is leaving, Randy grabbed Dean by the arm, and turned him around. Then before Dean knew what is happening, Randy raised his hand, and slapped hard across the face. Dean stumbled backwards, and fell. Dean raised his hands to cover his face.

Nattie jumped up, and yelled for Tyson, and Cesaro to come. Tyson, and Cesaro ran in to see what Nattie wants.

"Randy just hit Dean." Nattie told them, then pointed where they are. They went in, and pulled Randy off Dean. This time Dean wasn't crying. He is madder than anything.

"That is why we are over, Randy!" "I'm tired of you treating me like this!" Dean yelled at Randy. Then he ran out.

As he is running out of the office, he ran into Roman, and Seth. That's all Dean wanted, is to have them see him what happened, and see Randy hit him. That made him more upset than Randy actually hitting him. He ran passed them to the restroom. More upset.

Roman, and Seth couldn't believe what they seen. Randy, and Dean arguing. Then Dean getting hit. They had confused looks on their faces. They looked around to see what the other people are doing.

Nattie went over to them. "I'm sorry you had to see that, and I know Dean is to." Nattie whispered to them. "There is some things you don't know." She continued. Then she told Roman, and Seth about Dean's, and Randy's relationship. Why he's so shy, secretive, quiet, and nervous around them.

Nattie continued to say, "He didn't want you two find out this way." "He's trying to get his life back from all this." She kept saying.

"He doesn't want you two to think less of him." AJ Lee told them as she interrupted. "Sorry, I overheard you talking to them Nattie." AJ said.

Seth, and Roman looked at each other, then at the women. "Well, we don't." Seth said.

"Just give him time." Nattie told them. "He'll probably hide now from everyone." "Mostly because of the bruises on his face." She continued.

"Okay." Said Roman. "Seth, and I miss him though." "We like him, we enjoy his company." Roman said softly.

"Hope he still comes to our party." "We have some big news for him, and everyone." Said Seth excitedly.

"Really?" Nattie said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah!" "And we are going to announce it at the party." Seth keeps talking.

"Hey, Nattie." "Can you please tell Dean we don't think any less of him." Roman said softly to Nattie. Then him, and Seth leave.

Dean went to the restroom to hide. Especially from Roman, and Seth. He was so embarrassed of them seeing him like this. The bruises, verbal assault, and the mostly them seeing Randy hitting him. "What do they think of me?" Dean whispered to himself. He looked in the mirror, and seen blood on his shirt, and face. He knows it's going to be rough working here with Randy. He is happy that he doesn't work with Randy at all. He works with Stephanie. He wouldn't know what to do if he did ever work with Randy.

He tried the best he could to get the blood out of his shirt. But it's still there. But he did get it cleaned up on his face though. He got so embarrassed when he seen Roman, and Seth when he came out. He never wanted them to see what Randy did. He figured they already knew, but he never wanted them to actually see it happening. He hoped they didn't think any less of him.

He heard a knock at the door. He knew who it is. "Come in, Nattie." Dean said loudly.

Nattie came in. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." Dean answered back. He looked down, still trying to get the blood out of his shirt. "They must think less of me." Dean said as he was still scrubbing.

"No, they don't." Nattie told him. "In fact, they said they still hope you will come to the party on Saturday." She said to him. "They do care for you Dean." "In fact, Roman wanted to go after Randy for what he did to you." "Actually they both did." She told him. "But Stephanie, stopped them." "In fact, she told them at least not on the clock." She told Dean laughing. Dean smiled, and laughed.

"See, knew I could make you laugh." She said to him.

"Okay, I'll go." Dean told her.

"They said they have an announcement on Saturday." "So, you have to come." She told Dean. "It involves you." She told him. Then she went to him, and hugged him.

"What would I do without you Nattie?" Dean asked.

"Well, your life would be boring." Nattie replied.

They both laughed.

"Come on." "Let's get back to work." Nattie said to Dean.

They walked out of the men's restroom. They ran into Kofi, Damien, Zach, and John. They looked at her. John even raised his eyebrow.

"What John?" "I have more balls than most, if not all the men here." Nattie stated to them all. Then her, and Dean walked back to their desks laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Stephanie gave Dean some time off so he can get set up in his new apartment. It was close by the office, so he can walk to work. And Dean knows Stephanie wouldn't give his address to anyone. And Stephanie will keep it locked up.

And Randy has been suspended from what happened. Paul had no choice to do it. And Randy has been ordered to go to anger management classes. And he has to stay away from Dean at the office, and out.

Stephanie showed Dean the apartment, and it is small, but Dean didn't care. "This is fine, it doesn't have to be big." "I don't have much anyways." Dean told Stephanie.

Stephanie looked at Dean. She knew he is still upset of what happened. "It's not your fault Dean." Stephanie said sympathetically.

"I know." Dean said. "It's just different being on my own." Dean continued. "Sorry, I need to move on with my life." He mumbled to her.

Stephanie showed him around the small apartment. Well, to Dean it is big. It has one bedroom, with a walk-in closet, and connecting bathroom. The rest of the apartment is an open layout kitchen where you can see the living room, a balcony, a small bathroom for guests. Dean loved it! He never had anything like this to call his own.

"I'll take it Stephanie." Dean said excitedly.

"Are you sure Dean?" Stephanie asked. "There are more to see." Stephanie continued.

"Yeah, this is fine." "Plus, I'm not a fan of big places." Dean told her. "And I don't have that much anyways." Dean continued to say.

"Okay, I'll talk to the manager, and put it under my name." Stephanie told him.

"Thank-you Stephanie." Dean said to her.

"No problem, honey." Stephanie replied. Then she put her arm around him, and give him a squeeze.

They continued to look around. Stephanie giving Dean ideas how to make it look homier to him. And find out what he likes so it could be more him. All Dean could do is roll his eyes.

They went to the manager, and signed the papers for the apartment.

Another reason Dean liked this apartment is because it's such a secured building. To even get through the front door, you see security, and a person at the front desk. You have to sign in, and then they call up to you to let you know they are there. There are set of the art security cameras around. Even in the elevators have cameras. There are security codes, and keys you need to get into the building, parking garage, even for the stairs.

Dean knows this place is expensive, but he did get a good rate because of Stephanie. But he didn't really do much anyways. He mostly went out because of Randy. And all the other events are work related. And Dean didn't spend much money. He grew up poor, but he knew what is more important on what to buy. His phone is paid by work, since he does a lot of work outside of work. Same with his computer.

And Dean isn't much into buying a lot of clothes. He's comfortable wearing jeans, and a t-shirt. He shops at discount stores for all his clothes, even for work. And many lunches are paid for by work to, since are work related. And Dean always like to order a big meal, so he can take some home for dinner. Randy didn't like when he did that. And maybe eventually Dean will get a pet. A small dog. He doesn't know which kind, but now he has time to look around.

Stephanie, and Dean made it back to the office in time for Dean to go home with Nattie, and Tyson.

Dean couldn't wait to pack his stuff, and move into his new apartment. It will be his. He never had his own place. He always had stayed with friends. He never went to his family. Since most didn't want nothing to do with him.

When he got back to Nattie's home, he went into his room, and packed up all his clothes. He's going to bring his clothes to work, then Nattie, Tyson, Cesaro, and AJ is going to help him move his stuff into his new apartment. Dean smiled.

Nattie came into the room, and you can see she has been crying. Then she went over to Dean, and hugged him from behind. He patted her arms. But Nattie wouldn't let go.

"Tyson, she's doing it again!" Dean yelled.

Then Tyson came into the room. "Okay, honey, let Dean go." Tyson ordered Nattie.

"I don't wanna." Nattie sobbed. Then she squeeze harder.

"You'll still see me at work, and you and Tyson can come over to my place." Dean told Nattie. "And I'll still come over." He continued.

Nattie finally let go of Dean.

They went out to eat since it was late by the time they got done helping Dean packed.

Dean didn't have to worry about furniture. The apartment is already furnished. He just had to buy sheets for the bed. He'll ask Nattie, and AJ to go with him. It would make them happy. Plus, he could use the help to pick out something like that. He's not very good on things like that.

Dean avoided Roman, and Seth at the office. He didn't want to confront them after what they seen. But he knows he will have to talk to them sometime. Especially at the party. Maybe he can make an excuse, and say he's not feeling well. But he knows that wouldn't work. He's just embarrassed.

Cesaro has seen Randy. And Randy has been giving Cesaro dirty looks. Mostly because Cesaro has seen Dean outside of work. Nattie tells him not to make Randy mad. Cesaro told her he won't do it again. But Cesaro had fun egging Randy on though.

It was finally Friday, and Dean is getting excited for the party. He kept looking at the clock, hoping it would go faster. But it only went slower.

It was finally lunch time. Dean got up, and decided to go out. Nattie is with Tyson. And all the others went out to find outfits for the party on Saturday. So Dean is all by himself. So he decided to go around to the corner deli, and just get a sandwich.

Dean walked to the deli. He went in, and stood in line for his sandwich. He finally got his roast beef sandwich, chips, and a drink. He got another bag of chips, and walked back to work. He decided to go to his special place at work. It's quiet.

He got off the elevator on his floor, and walked right into Randy. Dean almost dropped his food, but he held onto it. The office is still empty. None have come back yet. Randy just smiled. That smile Dean all knew too well. It was more of a smirk.

"Well, Dean." "You are all by yourself." Randy said smugly. Dean just backed up, then he hit something hard, but yet kind of soft. He backed into Roman.

"Problem?" Roman said then cocked an eyebrow. Roman was actually looking at Randy. Dean just stood where he was. His back to Roman. And to Dean, it felt like Roman is getting hard. But he couldn't really tell. Roman is wearing slacks, so Dean didn't really know for sure. Then Seth came out from behind Randy. Startling Randy.

"No." Randy responded. Then he just turned, and walked around Seth, and left.

"Thanks." Dean said softly as he turned to face Roman. God he is so good-looking. Dean thought. Seth came to stand by Roman. Dean just wanted to kiss Seth again. Those lips. And then he wanted to kiss Roman. Feel his lips on his. Dean wanted to be sandwiched between them right now.

"Still coming to the party Saturday?" Asked Roman.

That snapped Dean out of his daydream. "Yes." Responded Dean. "Can't wait for it." Dean said excitedly.

"Stephanie says you have some news." Dean continued.

"Yep." Said Seth.

"Well, we got some work to finish up, and we'll see you on Saturday." Seth said happily. "And it does concern you." Seth continued to say.

"It does?" Questioned Dean. "What is it?" Asked Dean.

"Nope, you have to wait until tomorrow night to find out." "And don't worry, its good news." Roman told Dean. Then he gave Dean the biggest smile. It's nothing like Randy's smile. It made Dean feel good.

Dean watched them leave. Then he went to his desk, sat down, and ate his lunch. Now he is thinking about Saturday again. Now he is really excited what their announcement is going to be.

Just as he got done with his lunch, Nattie, and the rest receptionists came back from lunch. Nattie sat down, and seen the smile on Dean's face. Dean told Nattie what happened. And how Roman, and Seth came to help him. Nattie seen the sparkle in Dean's eyes when he would talk about Seth, and Roman.

"Nattie?" "Can you help me pick out an outfit?" Dean asked. "I want to look nice, and you've seen what I have." Dean said embarrassingly.

"If you want, we can go shopping early." "The party isn't until later in the early evening." Nattie suggested.

All Dean could do is shake his head yes. Then he went to work. He kept himself busy this time, and time went by faster this time.

When it was time to leave, he got up, and went to his apartment. Dean liked the sound of that. HIS apartment. And he is glad it is in walking distance. But after what happened with Randy earlier, he walked real fast to his place. He is so happy to get inside to the lobby.

He went up to his place, unlocked the door, and went inside. He would eat a little something then go to bed. He knows Nattie, and she will be here early tomorrow. So he better get a good nights' sleep.

7Dean heard a knock at his door. He looked at his clock and seen it was 7am. Nattie. It could only be her. He thought it would be at least 8 or 9am before she came. But Nattie likes to shop.

He got up, and went to the door. He looked out the peep hole. And he is right. It is Nattie. Along with Tyson, and Cesaro. He is surprised they came. He unlocked, and opened the door.

"I can't believe you two didn't look for anything for this party tonight." Nattie was saying as all three came into his apartment. Dean seen Tyson, and Cesaro, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"What did you guys do?" Asked Dean.

"Nattie didn't like the outfits we have to wear to the party tonight." Tyson responded.

"I'm not going to let you, and Cesaro go to the party in stripe suits." Nattie said.

Dean laughed.

Dean got dressed. They all decided to go eat breakfast since the stores are not open yet. Plus Nattie dragged them out before they had breakfast. Dean told them of a little diner nearby. Another reason Dean likes this area. All the places to eat around here.

They agreed to go there. Then they left.

They get to the diner, and ordered breakfast. Dean is hungry. Everyone ordered, and took their time to eat. Since the stores don't open until 8am.

Nattie finally got all three men into a clothing store. She told the service lady what she is looking for the men. Nattie does want dark dress pants for the guys.

Dean did pick black dress slacks. Now he needs to find a dress shirt. But what color. He didn't want white. He thought about it. He did like red, but knows he doesn't look good in red. So he picked a dark blue dress shirt.

Cesaro picked out black dress pants, and black shirt. Tyson on the other hand picked out a pink shirt.

"Why, did you pick out a pink shirt?" Asked Nattie.

"Don't know." "I like it." He said to her.

Dean, and Cesaro just laughed. And Nattie just shook her head.

Since everyone found something so soon, they all went back to Nattie's, and Tyson's house and just relaxed. Dean would get ready there. Nattie didn't want him to be alone before the party.

Dean called Stephanie to tell her he is at Nattie's house. He knows she is sending a car for them. And wanted to let her know so the driver isn't wasting his time sitting in front of his apartment.

Dean, Tyson, Cesaro, and Nattie are sitting around having fun talking. Then it is time to get ready for the party. And again, Nattie seen how happy Dean is getting about the party. She knows why. Two reasons why…Roman and Seth.

The car finally got there. Dean has been ready for over an hour. All the men were waiting for Nattie. They went out to the car. And now they are on their way to Roman's and Seth's place. They'll get to see where they live. Dean is just happy to see them.

Nattie grabbed his hand and squeezed. She knows he's nervous. Then she smiled.

"Don't worry." She whispered in his ear. All Dean could do is smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The limo pulled up to a big house. It wasn't as big as William's, but it's big enough. They could see that it has at least a four car garage. A privacy fence. Which usually means a pool in the backyard. There are no close neighbors.

The front door opened, and it's Roman.

"Welcome!" He shouted excitedly. "Come in, and I'll show you around." "You are the first to arrive." He continued with a huge smile on his face.

Nattie, Tyson, Cesaro, and Dean went inside.

A man dressed as waiter came up to them, and offered them a glass of champagne. They all took a glass, and sipped.

"Want to go out in back?" Roman asked. They all said yes. They went through the living room, kitchen, then they hit the patio. There is a pool. And the backyard is huge. It's several acres. And they all found out Roman bought the land around the house. This way if Roman wanted to build more on the land, he can. But right now he isn't.

Dean walked passed the pool to the open land. He looked around, and seen how peaceful it is. He closed his eyes, and just listened. No cars, no shouting from people, no cussing, just peace. In fact, Dean was so into how quiet it is, he didn't even hear someone come up to him.

"Hi." Came from behind him startling him out of his dream. He turned around, and it is Seth.

"Hi." Dean said back. "Sorry." "I was just enjoying the how quiet it is." Dean continued. He looked down at the ground, and shuffled some dirt around with his foot.

"And it's so beautiful." Dean added after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, Roman was looking for isolation." Seth told Dean.

"I would love something like this." Dean said. Then he smiled.

Seth loved it when Dean smiled. He gets to see his dimples, and his eyes light up to when he smiles. Seth moved closer to Dean. Touching shoulders.

Dean closed his eyes to take in all of Seth. His cologne is intoxicating.

Then they looked at each other. It seemed they both were leaning in to kiss again. Then suddenly Nattie yelled out. "DEAN!"

It snapped both Dean, and Seth back to reality. They turned, and went back to join everyone.

When they got there, more people have come. AJ Lee, Kofi, Xavier, John Cena, Nikki & Brie Bella, Daniel Bryan, Adrian Neville, Stephanie & Paul, and Mike Mizan.

Waiters, and waitresses passing out more drinks, and appetizers. Then Dean turned, and seen Randy come to the back. They locked eyes, but Dean just stared at him. Dean is getting over Randy. No longer his heart doesn't flutter when he sees him. Or goes weak in the knees. Or upset just seeing him. Dean smiled. Now he knows, he is completely over Randy.

Nattie seen Dean smiling. She went over, and asked him why he's smiling at Randy.

"I'm not." "I just realized I'm over Randy." Dean stated. "I don't feel anything for him, and he doesn't affect me anymore." He whispered in her ear.

But then Dean's smile went away. It's the person who just walked in. William Regal. He however still gets to Dean. Nattie seen how Dean has changed.

"Dean, you can't let him get to you." Nattie whispered back.

"There's more to it." Dean said softly. Not going above a whisper.

"Dean, what's wrong?" "Please tell me." Nattie begged. Dean just shut down, and walked backed in to the kitchen. Dean sat his drink down, and put his face in his hands. Tears stinging his eyes. He is just getting his life on track. He is finally happy, then Randy had to ruin it. "Why can't he let me go?" Dean wondered.

Dean then bent over and started to hyper-ventilate. His hands on his knees. He is so afraid of William using those videos against him. For the longest time, he never knew William was recording their "activities."

Dean found out the hard way. William asked him if he wanted to watch a movie. He said yes. They sat down, William put in the DVD, and then he started it. Dean couldn't believe it. He was watching him and what William did to him in the basement, and throughout the house. Then right there on the couch, William took Dean again.

William came in where Dean is. "Hello Sunshine." William said real quietly. Then he went over to Dean. Dean stood up, and backed away from William.

"Please William, leave me alone." Dean said with a quiver in his voice. William went over to Dean, then reached up, and stroked his cheek. "Why would I want to do that?" William said as he leaned in to Dean. Then he softly brushed his lips on Dean's lips.

Dean backed away. "You don't want those videos to accidently pop up at work do you?" William said to him.

Dean couldn't believe what William is saying. Dean turned around and left the kitchen. He's in the living room when he realized that he didn't drive here. Dean looked around, then Dean ran up the stairs. He had to get away for a while. He can't face anyone. What will everyone think of him? He can't stay here now. He will have to leave. Just when everything is going good, William had to ruin it.

More Dean thought about it, he knows William, and Randy will never let him go. They will never let Dean live in peace. Dean thought about it, and he thinks the only way out is…killing himself. Anywhere Dean goes, they will find him, and make it difficult for him.

He looked around, and realized he is in a bedroom. He doesn't know if it's Roman, and Seth's. But it is nice. Dean decided he would wait until he got home. Dean pulled out phone, and texted Nattie. He told her he's going to call a cab, and go home. Then instead of text from Nattie, she called him instead.

Dean answered the phone. He owed Nattie that at least. "Hello?" Dean answered.

"Dean, why are you going home?" "You can't let those two win." Nattie replied.

"There's more to it Nattie." Dean said quietly.

"Then tell me." Nattie begged.

"There's nothing to say…" Then Dean trailed off.

"Dean…Dean…Dean!" Nattie yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, sorry Nattie." "I just want to be alone right now." Dean told her, then he hung up the phone. What is he going to do? He sat down on the bed, laid back on the bed, and closed his eyes. Tears coming down Dean's closed eyes. He can't leave. Nattie will see him leave, then she would come out, and try to stop him. And who knows what Randy, and William will do, and what would they say after he left. He doesn't even know what they are saying now. He doesn't think they told them about the recordings. But what else? Dean sat up, then went to the bathroom in the bedroom. He looked in the mirror, and he seen he looked terrible.

How did he get himself into this? He loved Randy, and he would do anything for him. But why did Randy do that to him? Put him through it? Why couldn't he love him back? True love…

But Dean now knows Randy isn't capable of love.

His phone rang. It was Randy. He didn't answer it. It rang again. Randy again. He put it on vibrate. Then it vibrated. This time it was William. He didn't answer. He didn't want to talk to them at all. He just wanted to be left alone, and try to figure how he can sneak out, and back to his apartment. He just wanted to disappear.

He came out of the bathroom, and sat in the chair next to the bed. Phone vibrated. It was Nattie. He didn't want to answer. But he knew he had to talk to someone. And he knew Nattie wouldn't judge him. Dean answered. "Hi Nattie." Dean said.

Nattie could hear the sadness in his voice. "Dean, where are you?" "We are worried about you." She told him. Dean told her where he is. And not to tell anyone else where he is. Nattie told him she wouldn't. But Nattie being Nattie, she told Stephanie, Tyson, Cesaro, Roman, and Seth. Nattie thought they should know.

They all went up to the bedroom where Dean is hiding out. Nattie told the others to stay back, and just listen.

"Dean…" Nattie yelled out.

"Here." Dean answered back. Nattie went in, turned the corner, and there is Dean sitting in a chair.

"What happened?" Nattie asked.

"You know William is Randy's client right." Dean asked her.

"Yes." Nattie replied quietly.

Then Dean told Nattie how he met William…

"Randy, and I been dating for a few months. Then one day at the office, Randy was meeting with William. Then Randy introduced us. I was polite, but something about William bothered me. So I stayed away from him much as possible. Then one day, Randy announce we were going over to a friend's house. I thought great, I'm going to meet some more people. It was William's house. Even though he made me uncomfortable, I went along with Randy. He is a friend of Randy's. We were there for a while, then Randy had to go. He had me stay. Then William gave me a drink. Then shortly after, I started to get groggy. I closed my eyes. Then when I opened them, William was…he was…was…" Then Dean stopped. He was crying. Nattie put her hand on his arm tenderly. Urging him to go continue.

"I was laying down on the couch, my pants was off, and he was, suck…sucking me." Then Dean stopped. His face got real red, then turned away. He swallowed, and continued.

"I tried to push him away, but I was still groggy and weak. He put one hand on my chest to keep me down. Then he stopped. Then he spread my legs, then you can guess what happened next. Again I tried to push him off, but this time he pinned my hands above my head, and entered me." Dean whispered. Nattie then pulled Dean into a hug. "It's okay honey." "I'm here." She whispered in his ear.

"You don't have to continue Dean." Nattie told him.

"Yes I do." "There's more." Dean told Nattie. "I'm just so embarrassed, and ashamed." He continued.

"I told Randy what happened, and he just hit me. And told me to get over it. Get over it! I couldn't believe it. That was the first time I tried to leave. But Randy just found me, told me it will never happen again. He'll tell William no more. And for a while, it was good. Then we went over to William's house again. But Randy told me he wouldn't let anything happen to me. That was my mistake. I believed him. It was late, and Randy said he didn't want to drive home. So we stayed the night. We went to bed. Randy was in the mood. I didn't want to, but I wanted to please Randy. Then Randy got up, and got a blindfold. He had me put it on. I did. And I admit, it was kind of fun. You know, a little excitement. Then I didn't know, but William came in. And for a while, I never knew. Then one day, William asked me if I wanted to watch a movie. I said okay. We sat down, then I couldn't believe it. It was Randy and me on the DVD…having sex. Then as he showed me more, William joined us. I…I…I couldn't believe it. Then after that, William made more "home movies" with him and me. William has DVD's of us! I can't let those get out! Nattie, I can't live like this. They won't let me go! And when I saw William come in…I know I have to do something. I can't live…" Dean trailed off.

"Dean!" "Don't talk like that!" Nattie said raising her voice. "You have friends that care for you." She continued.

"How can I face anyone if those movies get out?" Dean asked her. Then suddenly someone cleared their throat. Dean looked up, and his eyes got real big. It was Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley.

"Don't worry about that Dean." "I'll take care of it." Stephanie said. Then she turned around, and went back downstairs. Cesaro, Tyson, Seth, and Roman followed Stephanie. They knew she wanted them to follow her when she looked at them.

Stephanie went back outside and looked around for Randy and William. She seen them. Randy seen her. And he knew that look. He knew he is in trouble. He looked at William. And William is oblivious of what is going to happen. Randy got up when Stephanie came over.

"Stephanie..." Randy starting to say.

"Don't Stephanie me!" She yelled. "You leave now, but I want to see you in my office on Monday!" She continued to yell.

Then William got up, and cleared his throat. "It's okay." "Soon as we collect Dean, we'll leave." William said.

"If Dean knows what's in his best interest, he'll leave with us." William said smugly.

But before Stephanie can say anything, Seth came forward and punched William in the face. "Get out." Seth said through clenched teeth.

"My nose!" William cried. "You broke my nose you son-of-a-bitch." William yelled at Seth. "I'll sue!" William continuing yelling at Seth.

"No you won't." Stephanie told William. "Dean is staying right here!" Stephanie told, no stated to both Randy and William that Dean is staying there. "And if you're talking about those "home movies", you are so sadly mistaken." "And if those movies somehow get out by accident, I will make your life a living hell." Stephanie said quietly. "Trust me about that William." "And if you don't believe me, ask Randy." She continued then nodded towards Randy.

Then William went to Stephanie and started pointing in her face. "Who do you think you are?!" William said to her. Randy even knew William made a big mistake by doing that.

Stephanie raised her eyebrow. Then before William knew what is happening, Tyson and Cesaro picked up William and threw him in the pool.

Randy tried to sneak off, but Seth caught him. Then he punched Randy in the stomach, then an upper cut to his face. Randy then went backwards into the pool. Randy surfaced, and got out of the pool.

"If you want to keep your job Randy, you will bring those movies to me." Stephanie said calmly. Randy knew that tone. All he could do is shake his head yes.

William tried to say something, but Randy cut him off.

"Okay, I'll bring them on Monday." Randy said.

Then Roman went up to both Randy, and William and told them to leave. They did.

Cesaro went in the house, then up the stairs. He told Dean, and Nattie to come down. William and Randy left. Dean went to Cesaro and thanked him.

"It wasn't me." "It was Stephanie, Seth, and Roman." "But mostly Stephanie." Cesaro told him.

Dean smiled. He is thinking how lucky he is to have friends like the ones he has now. Nattie came beside him, and grabbed his hand. They went downstairs to the backyard. Everyone looked at him. Dean just looked down at the ground, and moved his foot around. Then Stephanie came over to Dean. She lifted his face and smiled. Dean smiled back. "Come on." "Let's hear what the news is from Roman." Stephanie said to Dean. "Thank-you Stephanie." Dean whispered.

Then Stephanie pulled Dean over where everyone else is. Then Dean spoke up. "I want to thank everyone for helping me." Dean said. "I don't know what else to say or how to thank you guys." Dean continued to say. Roman came over, and said, "Don't need to say anything." "We are happy to help you." He continued.

"So what's your big news?" Asked Nattie.

Roman looked at Stephanie.

"Well, that big client that Roman got us, made us a lot of money." Stephanie announced happily. "We are going, sorry…you are going to get big bonuses." Stephanie continued.

Everyone all cheered.

"And to close the deal, Roman has to go to New York to close the deal." Stephanie said. Then she said, "Roman?"

"Yeah, the client wants me to come and meet him and signed the contracts." "Seth will be coming with me to help." Roman said.

Everyone all cheered. Dean is happy for them, but still a little sad. He wondered how long they will gone. Dean smiled and congratulated them.

"Why are you congratulating us?" Roman asked.

"Well, you going to see him." Dean answered Roman back.

Roman just smiled. "You're going to Dean." Roman said smiling.

"What?" Dean asked as he had a blank expression on his face.

"It's because of your idea that he signed with us." Roman told Dean. Dean couldn't believe it. He's going with them? Dean didn't hear them correctly.

"Yes, Dean." "You are going with Seth and me to New York." Roman said again.

Dean smiled real big. He couldn't believe it. He is going with them. Just the three of them, alone. He can get to know them more. Even though nothing will happen, but he can get to know them a little better.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yes, really." Roman said laughing. Then Roman, and Seth came over to Dean and both hugged him.

Stephanie smiled. "I'll have your tickets ready tomorrow." She said.

Dean couldn't believe this day is actually turning out to be one of the best days of his life. Next to leaving Randy. And what made it better, he is going to be alone with Seth and Roman alone at least a week in New York.

It's going to be great, and Dean can't wait!

And Dean is right! It is going to be great! What Dean doesn't know is both Roman and Seth have something special planned for him. They both waited to get him alone, and now they will.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Roman seen Seth on the computer.

"Found tickets where we can leave at 11am here, and we'll get in about 8pm." "But there is a long layover in Kansas City." Seth told Roman, and Dean.

"Why fly commercial?" Asked Stephanie.

"Well, how else are we going to get to New York?" Asked Seth.

"You could take the corporate jet." Stephanie told them. "It is work related." She continued."

Roman, Seth, and Dean looked at each other.

"You could leave earlier, and get in sooner." Stephanie told them.

"That sounds great!" "I don't like flying, and be great to get there sooner." Dean said.

"We could leave real early on Monday." "And Dean can stay the night here tomorrow." Roman said.

Dean looked at Roman.

"Why not? Seems logical. We can leave real early, then this way we don't have to come and pick you up at your place. You can stay in one of the spare rooms." Roman said as he looked at Dean.

"That sounds reasonable." Said Stephanie. "And I can send a car to pick you guys up and take you to the airport." "You can get to the corporate hanger a lot easier, and quicker." She continued.

"You can come over sometime in the late afternoon, early evening, have dinner, and we can go to bed early." Roman said.

They all looked at Dean to wait to hear what he has to say. He didn't know what to say. He had this dumbfound look on his face.

"Um, okay." "Sounds good." He told them.

"Great!" Roman exclaimed. "Seth or I will call you tomorrow when we are ready to pick you up." Roman told Dean.

Nattie, Tyson, Cesaro, Dean, and Stephanie then left shortly after. Seth told Dean either him or Roman will definitely give him a call tomorrow when they are going to pick him up. Then Roman, and Seth watched them leave.

They went inside, and to bed. They have a lot of things to do before they pick up Dean, and leave on Monday.

Dean woke up early Sunday. He had a lot of things to do before Roman, and Seth pick him up.

He took a shower, ate breakfast, and looked at his closet to see what clothes to bring on the trip. They are going to be gone for a week he heard from Stephanie. He could bring his clothes that he wears to work when he goes to meet the client, Paul Heyman, and Brock Lesnar.

But what to wear when they are not meeting them. When they go out? Dean then thought he wouldn't go out in the evening. He doesn't really have the money to do it. Even though he knows Stephanie will probably give him one of the company's credit cards. But Dean hasn't been one of those people who likes to go out all the time. He liked staying in. He doesn't like going out. He never did. He'll go out once in a while, but not all the time. It wasn't his scene. He would rather friends over or go to their house.

Dean continued to look in his closet for clothes to go out in. He knows they would probably go out. He would like something to wear. Then he hears his doorbell ring. Who can that be? He thought. He looked at the clock, and it said 9am.

He went to his door, and looked out the peep hole. He was surprised who it is. He opened the door.

"Hi Stephanie." Dean said surprisingly.

"Hi Dean." Stephanie said. "Mind if I come in?" She continued.

"Oh yeah, come in." Dean said. He moved to the side so she could come in.

"I wanted to give you this before you go." She said as she was handing him an envelope.

Dean knew what it was. "No, you don't have to Stephanie." Dean told her as he held up his hands.

"Shut up and take it." Stephanie said annoyingly. "It a company credit card." "You can use it to take out the new clients." She stated.

"Okay." "Thanks." Dean said with a blush. Usually the secretary holds onto the company credit cards when they go out of town. He should have remembered that. Then Stephanie handed him another envelope. Dean opened the envelope, it was full of cash.

"I can't take this." Dean said as he handed it back to Stephanie.

"Oh, Dean." "It's a bonus." "Roman wanted me to give that to you." Stephanie said.

Dean looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"Well, Roman got a huge bonus for signing that client, and he wanted to share with you, and Seth." She continued to say. Then she smiled.

"Wow." Dean whispered. He never got a bonus for helping to sign a client. He has helped Randy, but he never shared with Randy.

"Roman knew you deserved it." She told him as she put her arm around him.

"I just never go anything like this." Dean responded to her. "How much is in here?" Dean questioned. He looked again and it was all hundreds.

"I think he said $25,000." She told him.

Dean started to cough. "WHAT?" He yelled." "I can't accept this." He said loudly. Then he tried to give back the money to Stephanie.

"Nope." "It's yours, Dean." Stephanie told him as she held up her hands not accepting the money back.

"Roman kept half of the money, and the other half, he shared with you and Seth." Stephanie explained.

"Roman likes to give people credit where it's due." Stephanie stated.

Dean just stood there with a dumb look on his face.

"So, what are you going to do with the money?" Asked Stephanie. Then she looked at Dean with a curious look on her face.

"Well, I do need some new clothes." "And probably deposit the rest." Dean said as he is looking at the money.

"New clothes?" Stephanie said as she arched an eyebrow.

Dean blushed, and looked at the floor. "I thought they might want to go out in New York, and I don't really have nice clothes besides my work clothes." Dean whispered. He never looked up when he told Stephanie.

Stephanie just smiled.

"Well, I have to go." "You probably have a lot of things to do before the car comes." Stephanie said. "I'll send the car around 5pm." "I know you'll have to go to bed since you guys going to leave early tomorrow." Stephanie continued just as she is leaving. "And I'll call Roman to let him know what time I'm sending the car to pick you up." She said, then closed the door.

Dean just stood there for a minute for letting the money sink in. He couldn't believe it. Twenty-five thousand dollars! He'll deposit most of the money when he comes back next week. But today, he can go shopping, and get some new clothes. He looked at the time, and it was 9:30am. He still had time before the stores open. What to do until then? Then he figured might as well get started on packing. At least he can lay out what he has now. His work clothes, shower gel, and other things he might need. But he wants to make sure to leave room for his new clothes. By the time he got everything he might need, it was about lunch time. He could go out for lunch, and then go shopping for the clothes. But he has to make sure he's back early enough so he can pack before the car comes at 5pm.

Dean was stuffed. He loved his steak. He came out of the restaurant full. He thought about where to go first to buy his clothes. He walked a little bit, then stopped at a window. There was a black leather jacket he likes. He went inside, then a few minutes later, he came out with a bag. He didn't want to wear it. He wants to wait til he gets to New York.

Dean didn't get home until 3:30pm. He still had a lot of packing to do, and not much time to do it. He had to pull off the tags, and he was hoping to wash them before the car came. He doesn't think he will. But he's going to try. If anything, he could call Stephanie to send the car a little later, then call Roman to tell him he would be late. So he hurried washing his clothes. He couldn't believe how much he spent on clothes. He normally doesn't spend that much on anything. He packed everything else, but the clothes in the wash.

They finally got done, and it was 4:45pm. He's going to make it, just barely though. He got a call just as he zipped up his suitcase. It was the front desk letting him know that the car is here for him. Dean told him he's on his way down now. Dean did a quick look around to make sure he didn't forget anything. He put all his valuables in the safe. Which wasn't much. The money, and a watch his real dad gave him. It didn't cost much, but it was more for sentimental value. He missed his dad.

He finally got to Roman's and Seth's house. He got out of the limo, then he heard the door open. They came out to help Dean with his luggage. They went in and showed Dean his room. It was across from their room. It looked homey. Then they went back downstairs.

"Roman, thank-you for the bonus." "You didn't have to." Dean said.

"I don't mind, you deserved it." "I always like to give credit to where it's due." Roman replied.

Dean thanked him again, and gave him a hug. God Roman smelled so good. Dean thought.

They had dinner, and went to bed. Dean laid in bed. He is tired, but he couldn't sleep. He just kept thinking of Roman, and Seth in the room across from him. He's so close, but still so far away. He wonders if he should say something to them, or not. Seth did kiss him at the restaurant, but said or did nothing after that. But what if he does say something, will they laugh, or worse yet, they don't return his affection. Then tears formed in his eyes. He kept quiet as he could. He didn't want them to know he was crying. He finally found someone, or in this case two people he would love a relationship with. He didn't care there is two, and for the first time, didn't care what other people would think.

And if Dean only knew who Roman and Seth is thinking about now…

At 2am, Dean's alarm went off. He got up, and rubbed his eyes. They car will be at the house in an hour. He got off the bed, and went into the bathroom in his room.

Roman, and Seth came downstairs and seen Dean was in the kitchen eating.

"Sorry." "I was hungry." Dean said with a mouth full of food.

Roman and Seth smiled. "It's okay baby boy." Roman said laughing.

Dean shook the name off what Roman called him. He probably says that to a few people anyways. Dean just smiled while munching on some cereal. There wasn't much time to cook something, so they bought some cereal, and bread to make toast. Their luggage is by the door, so when the car came they could just grab them.

Fifteen minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. Roman opened the door, it was the driver. Roman yelled at them the car is here. Roman grabbed his one suitcase, and carry-on bag. Dean had one suitcase, and carry-on bag. But Seth had two suitcases, and a carry-on bag.

Roman looked at Seth. "We are only going to be there for a week, Seth." Roman said.

"I know." "But I need my hair products." Seth whined. "I got to look good." Seth said back to Roman, then he made the biggest smile showing his teeth.

Roman just rolled his eyes. "Come on." Roman said then grabbed one of Seth's bags.

They got there early, and actually in the air at 5am. They might get there a little early if there are no problems. Roman watched Dean. He looked a little nervous.

"You okay Dean?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, it's my first time in a plane." Dean responded back.

"It'll be okay." Roman said. Then Roman put his hand on Dean's knee, and rubbed his leg. Dean felt like his leg is on fire. Then he felt his cock getting hard. He is hoping Roman couldn't see it.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom." Dean said. Then he got up and went into the back of the plane to where the restrooms are located.

After Dean left, Roman and Seth looked at each other and smiled…They did see it.

Roman got up, and went over to Seth. "We are definitely going to have a great time in New York." Roman whispered in Seth's ear.

Then they smiled again…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

By the time they got in and to their hotel room, it was about noon. They are meeting the clients at 5pm for dinner. Stephanie booked a huge suite for all three.

Dean frowned when he found out they were sharing a room. Roman seen his look.

"What's wrong Dean?" Roman asked.

"I thought we were going to get two rooms." Dean answered. "One for you and Seth, and one for me." Dean continued. Dean wasn't sure how he could handle being in the same room with them. Even though it is a huge room, but to see them all day and night. "See them take a shower, in a towel, underwear, even naked. How could he handle that?

"Oh, something went wrong when Stephanie made the reservations." Roman said casually.

"Oh." Is all Dean could say. This is going to be torture for Dean. Dean took the bed by the window.

"Well, we do have some time before we meet Paul and Brock." Roman said. "We can take a shower, freshen up and maybe take a nap before we meet Paul and Brock." Roman said as he yawned.

Seth and Dean both agreed. Roman got his things out of his bag, and went into the bathroom first. Dean and Seth unpacked their suitcases and put their clothes away. Dean couldn't believe of all the clothes that Seth brought. Seth seen that Dean is looking at him.

"What?" Seth asked.

"I've seen women bring less clothes than you." Dean chuckled.

Then Roman opened the door and said…"Thank-you."

Seth turned to Roman and stuck out his tongue. Dean laughed.

They all got done taking turns in the bathroom. They still had about a couple of hours after their showers. Dean laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Roman and Seth took the other bed.

Dean couldn't sleep. His stomach was hurting. Dean dismissed it because he hasn't eaten since they left. He'll feel better when he eats something. Then just as Dean was drifting off, Seth woke him up.

"Sorry baby boy, it's time to get up." Seth said sleepily.

Dean rubbed his eyes. "I'll be ready for bed when we get back." "Hope they don't want to stay out too late or do something after dinner." Dean yawned. Then he stretched as he got up. As he did that, Seth came in fast and tickled him on the sides. Dean laughed.

"Stop." Dean laughed.

"Someone's ticklish." Seth said smiling.

Roman arched an eyebrow. "You better watch out Dean." "He'll get you now." Roman warned Dean.

"Great." Dean mumbled. Roman and Seth laughed.

They were ready in five minutes, then headed down to the lobby to wait for them.

They just got down to the lobby, then a couple of minutes later, Paul and Brock came into the lobby. Roman introduced himself, then Seth, then Dean. Paul got a big smile on his face.

"You are the one that came up with that brilliant idea for my client Brock." Paul said to Dean. Dean just shook his head yes. Dean isn't used to getting credit and having the spotlight on him.

"We have the car outside." "Any particular place you would like to go eat?" Paul asked.

"We are hungry, and since we don't know any places here, so we'll let you pick where to go." Roman said.

They got into the limo and Paul took them to a steak place. But you could tell it was expensive. They were seated right away. They knew who Paul Heyman is. They sat down and all ordered steak. They were there for over three hours talking about business and other things.

Dean's stomach is still hurting. He doesn't know why. He thought the pain would go away after he ate. But it didn't. He excused himself to go to the restroom. He was afraid he was going to throw up. But he didn't. He came back, and he looked a little flushed. Roman seen Dean wasn't looking good. So he closed up the meeting.

"I'm so sorry." Dean said apologetic.

Paul, and Brock understood. They would continue tomorrow at the office. They made the time for later so they could get a good nights' sleep.

Paul and Brock dropped them off at the hotel, said their good-bye's and left. Roman, Seth, and Dean went up to their room.

"I'm sorry guys." Dean said. He felt bad about them leaving the meeting earlier than planned.

"It's okay." Seth said. "We were more worried about you." Seth told Dean.

They let Dean wash up first in the bathroom so he could get to bed. Then Seth went next, and Roman was last. By the time Roman got out of the bathroom, Dean was fast asleep. Roman and Seth looked at each other and they were worried about Dean. He didn't look good. He was flushed, sweaty, and he complained his stomach hurt.

Roman and Seth talked about Dean. They agreed if Dean felt bad tomorrow, he would stay here. But they would wait to see how he feels in the morning. They hope Dean does get to feeling better. Roman and Seth went to bed.

 ** _Tuesday Morning_**

Seth woke-up first. He looked at Dean. He was still asleep. Seth looked at the clock and it said 10:12am. He couldn't believe they slept in this late. But luckily Paul said to meet for lunch instead at the office. He got up and went to use the bathroom before anyone else did. He would wake-up Roman when he got done.

Dean stirred in his sleep. He still felt bad. He couldn't believe he got sick. He would try and go with them. His stomach still hurt. He can't even think of food now.

Seth came out bathroom, and went over to Roman to wake him up. He seen he was already up.

"You can use the bathroom now." Seth whispered. Then he gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm going to check on Dean now." Seth continued. Then gave Roman another kiss. Roman got up and went into the bathroom.

Seth went over to Dean. He could see Dean is still sleeping. He hated to wake him up. Seth decided Dean would stay here.

"Hey." Seth said quietly while shaking Dean softly.

Dean groaned. His eyes fluttered, then they finally opened. It is really bright in the room. He pulled the blankets over his head. He just wanted to sink in bed further and not get up. His stomach still hurt.

"I don't want to get up, but we have that meeting today." Dean groaned again.

"No, you're not." "You are staying here." Seth whispered to Dean. He was mere inches away from Dean's lips. Dean wanted so bad to pull Seth to him and give him a big kiss. But he was too weak to do that.

Dean tried to sit up, but Seth kept him down.

"You stay here today, and can meet them on Thursday." Seth said.

"We're not meeting them on Wednesday, so you can rest that day to." Seth said. Then he got up to get dressed. Dean watched Seth walk over the closet wearing just a towel. It hung low on his hips. Dean licked his lips. He wanted the towel to fall so bad.

Roman came out of the bathroom. He seen Dean, and could tell he's still not feeling well. He looked at Seth.

"I told him to stay here." Seth told Roman. "He can come on Thursday." Seth continued. Roman agreed.

"We can tell Paul that you're still not feeling well." Seth told Roman.

"Order chicken noodle soup, and some saltines." Roman told Dean. "Or better yet, I'll order it for you before we leave." Roman told Dean.

Dean just shook his head yes. Then closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he's going to miss the meeting today.

 ** _Tuesday Evening_**

Seth and Roman got back to the hotel room, and Dean was still in bed sleeping. Seth quietly went over to see how he is doing. He can see Dean is still sleeping. Dean woke up.

"Sorry, we were trying to be quiet." "How are you feeling baby boy?" Roman said sympathetically.

"Better." Dean said weakly. He smiled this time. "Maybe it was jet lag to and not eating much all day, then eating a big dinner after." Dean said.

"That could be." Seth responded.

"Are you hungry now?" Roman asked.

"Actually yes." Dean responded back. He then sat up. He was wearing no shirt, and his hair is a moppy mess. But to Seth and Roman, Dean looked hot. He got out of bed, and all he was wearing is boxer shorts. As Dean walked to the bathroom, they could see his six-pack abs, narrow waist, broad shoulders, nice shapely muscular legs, and through the boxers they could see his tight ass. Roman held back from grabbing it. They tried real hard not to let Dean see they are watching him.

Dean shut the door to the bathroom. He hurried up to get there. He was getting hard. Remembering Seth this morning wearing the towel, made Dean hard. He turned on the water, and stroked his cock. He thought about Roman sucking him. Imagining that dark hair going up and down on his cock. Dean's head went back thinking of that scene. He licked his lips. Then he imagine Seth kissing him, and Dean stroking Seth's cock while they are kissing. Dean's stroked faster. He could feel himself tightening up. He's about to cum. He stroked faster, and faster. Then his juice went over his hand and on the wall of the shower. He bit his lip so he wouldn't make any noises. He didn't want Roman and Seth know what he is doing. After he stopped shaking from the orgasm, he cleaned himself in the shower, and got out. He dried himself off, and went out wearing a towel.

Roman and Seth seen Dean come out of the bathroom wearing a towel. It took all their strength not to pounce on him. Roman told himself not too much longer, then Seth and he are going to make their move. Roman looked at Seth, and seen him lick his lips. Seth snapped out of before Dean seen either of them looking.

They all got dressed and went to the restaurant to eat dinner. Then they went to the bar after. They grabbed a table, and they were sitting there having a great time when a couple of girls who had too much to drink came over to them.

"Hi." Slurred the blonde. "Any of you good-looking men want to buy me and my friend a drink." She kept slurring.

"If we do buy you a drink, would you two go away?" Roman asked.

"Why s-s-so rude?" She slurred again.

"We are not interested." Roman told her.

"Oh, come on honey." She said. Then she took her finger and went down his chest.

Roman grabbed her hand, and pushed it away from him. She didn't like that. She then went to slap him, but Roman caught her hand. Seth, and Dean watched as Roman is doing this.

"Go." Roman said quietly but with authority.

The blonde and her friend huffed away. Roman, Dean, and Seth went on with their conversation. They thought it was over, but then Seth seen three men heading in their direction.

"Shit." Seth whispered.

"What?" Asked Dean.

Then Seth nodded his head in the direction of the men that are coming their way.

"They brought their boyfriends." Seth whispered.

"HEY!" One man yelled as he was coming up. "You try to hit on my girl?" He kept yelling.

"No." Roman said calmly. "She was hitting on us." He replied back to the man. Who was also drunk.

"What?" "She not pretty for you?" He said.

"No." Roman said. Trying to keep calm. "She is not our type." Roman responded.

"And what type is that?" The man asked.

"Female." Roman said back. Dean and Seth snickered.

"What?" "You're a fag?" The man said with disgust.

"I'm not a fag." "But yes, we are gay." Roman said. Trying to keep his cool.

Then Roman stood up towering over the man. Seth and Dean stood up to. They might be smaller frame, but they were taller and the guy could see they were muscular.

"Our mistake." The man said. Then he grabbed the blonde and walked away.

They sat back down laughing. They stayed around about another half hour, then decided to back to their room. Soon as they got back, they went to bed.

 ** _Wednesday_**

They guys did what they wanted to do this day. They went to work out. Seth was getting a hard on just watching Dean. Roman went over to him and told him to calm down.

"I can't help it." "He looks so good." Seth whined.

"Just a couple more days, be patient." Roman whispered to Seth. Then Roman went to do bench-press.

Dean watched Seth do chin-ups. No shirt, tight spandex pants hugging his form. Showing every muscle in his legs, and his ass. God, Dean wanted to grab that ass and squeeze. Sweat all over his chest. He wanted to suck his nipple. Dean then started to get hard again. He was glad his shorts are baggy. He grabbed his shirt, and seen Roman doing chest press. Legs spread apart, and no shirt. Dean licked his lips. He wanted Roman as much as he wanted Seth. To feel those strong arms around him. His lips on his. Roman's cock in him. Dean definitely getting hard, and getting bigger. He hurried up and left. He went up to the room. He wanted to take a very cold shower. By the time he got up there, and took his shower, Roman and Seth came into the room as he is coming out of the bathroom. He was already dressed. Roman and Seth each took their showers and got dressed. They went to dinner, then bed early. They are meeting Paul and Brock again tomorrow.

 ** _Thursday_**

Dean, Roman, and Seth arrived at Paul's office around 10am. They had a lot of work to get done before they leave. They met Brock there to. Paul and Brock asked Dean if he is feeling better. Dean told him he is. They got down to business. There are so many lawsuits against Brock. Brock is known to have a temper, and go after people, and do property damage. Then there are the women coming out saying untrue things about him. Dean came up with how to handle with some of these lawsuits.

They were there almost all day. They ordered lunch in until they figured how to handle all the lawsuits.

Roman, Seth, and Dean finally left after 6pm. Paul was very happy with them and their ideas, and got some settled out of court. The ones where Brock admitted he was careless, but there are many where he was defending his wife, and children. Dean mentioned to bring that up in court. The jury might not like Brock, but they would understand of him defending his family, and he was not looking for trouble. Not to hide anything. To tell the truth, confront the accusers. Get mothers on the jury and show that Brock is a loving husband, and father. Which Brock is.

Brock was happy also. And Brock isn't an easy person to make happy. But Dean, Roman, and Seth did.

"You did it baby boy." Roman said happily.

Dean smiled.

"We are celebrating tomorrow!" Roman exclaimed.

"Well, we can't do it too long." Dean told Roman. "We're leaving early Saturday.

"No, we are not." Seth told Dean. "We are staying until Sunday. Seth replied to Dean.

"We are?" Dean asked.

"Yes!" Seth exclaimed. "And can't wait!" He yelled. Seth is so excited. Seth is anxious, he's been waiting for Friday. They are off, and now him, and Roman can finally make their move on Dean. They want to do it right. They don't want to scare Dean. Especially what he's been through with Randy and William. And Seth has been in touch with Stephanie since they got in New York. William, not Randy has been looking for Dean. Luckily, William can't get into Dean's apartment complex. Neither can Randy.

Dean was actually excited that they are staying. He might get the courage to make his move on them over the weekend. Maybe get a couple of drinks in him, and then try. He knows he'll need the courage to do what he's planning to do.

Either way, the weekend is going to be something that they are not going to forget…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

They all got up at 5am to do an early workout. As they were working out, Seth and Roman decided to make their move after dinner tonight. After a couple of hours, they went back to their room. Dean took his shower first. While he was doing that, Seth and Roman were making plans how they were going to make Dean relax. They know how Randy messed him up, and how fragile Dean is. They don't want to rush him, they would take it slow with him. They really liked him.

Dean came out of the bathroom, and Seth went in next. Roman and Dean just talked as Dean is getting dressed. But Dean couldn't decide what to wear. He knows they are just going to go get breakfast now, but after Dean didn't know. Then Seth came out wearing a towel. Dean was still in his towel. Should he wear jeans, or shorts? A t-shirt, or a button down shirt? He couldn't decide. Dean would just wait until Roman got out of the shower and asked then. While waiting, Dean was talking to Seth about what they were doing today. Seth didn't even know either. They both shake their heads.

"Leave it to Roman." Seth sighed. Dean just laughed.

Dean went over to the closet to look again to see what he has to wear. He grabbed Roman's suit by accident. As he was putting it back, a piece of paper fell out. Dean bent down to pick it to put back, then he looked at it. It was a cancelation notice for two rooms. They did have two rooms. But it wasn't Stephanie that canceled, it was Roman! Dean couldn't believe it. Why would they lie to him?

Seth seen Dean didn't look happy. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

Dean turned around then walked over to Seth holding the paper. Seth seen what it was. His eyes got big. Roman and he didn't want Dean to find out this way. They wanted to tell him tonight about it.

"Dean, it's not what you think?" Seth tried to explain.

"What, am I to think?" Dean said as his voice is rising. "Why did you and Roman lie to me?" He asked sounding upset. "You knew I wanted my own room." "What?" "So you and Roman can keep an eye on me?" "Why?" Dean kept saying not letting Seth getting a word in otherwise.

But before Dean could say anything else, Seth went over to Dean, put his hands on his face and then kissed him. Dean just melted. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around Seth to bring him in closer. Then Seth wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean open his mouth wider so Seth can stick his tongue in his mouth. Dean wanted to taste Seth more. And Seth tasted so good. Dean moaned into the kiss. Dean couldn't believe this is happening again! He wanted this so bad. Not because he hasn't had sex in a while, but he really liked Seth and Roman. "Oh, fuck!" Dean thought. "What about Roman?" "How would he react to this?" Dean kept thinking. But somehow Dean didn't want to think about it. He wanted this kiss to continue as long as he could. Maybe until he hears the doorknob turn. "God, Seth's tongue felt like velvet." Dean thought. Dean moved his hands up and down Seth's back. Feeling him more. He wanted to feel him everywhere. Dean was into the kiss so much, he didn't hear the door turn, and open.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Roman yelled. Dean turned around. He looked scared! Roman thought he looked like a deer caught in headlights. "He looked so cute and adorable." Roman thought.

"I-I-I" Dean stammered. Dean didn't know what to say. Roman caught him kissing his boyfriend. He could understand Roman being upset. How can he work with them now? And how could he explained this to Stephanie? Dean didn't know what to say or do.

Then Roman, still wearing his towel, went and stood in front in Dean. Then Roman looked beyond Dean to look at Seth.

"Seth, why did you start without me?" Roman asked. Dean then started coughing. He couldn't believe what Roman just said. He must have heard him wrong.

"He found the cancelation notice, and he got the wrong idea." "So I had to do something." "He wouldn't let me explain." Seth was telling Roman. Like Dean wasn't even there.

Then Roman grabbed Dean's chin to make him look at him.

"Yes, I canceled the two rooms." Roman said softly. Dean looked at him like he is asking why.

"Because Seth and I wanted to get to know you more, and to do this." Roman kept telling Dean. Then Roman kissed Dean. Dean moaned. He couldn't believe it! Roman wanted him to! They both wanted him! His dream is coming true! Maybe it's a dream, and he's going to wake up any moment now. He waited, but nothing happened. The kiss continued. IT IS HAPPENING! Dean is so happy! Then he wrapped his arms around Roman. Then he felt Seth sandwich him in between them. Him feeling Seth's cock getting hard through towel.

Roman broke the kiss. "We were going to wait until tonight to do something." He said breathlessly from the kiss. "But looks like you sped up out time table baby boy." Roman whispered. Barely touching Dean's lips as he said it. Dean's heart just pounded faster. "Unless you want us to stop?" "And we will." Roman said.

Dean just looked at Roman. He didn't want it to stop. He did want it to continue.

Then Dean said three words that changed all their lives…"Please don't stop." He whispered.

Roman smiled. God, Dean loved that smile. So gorgeous! And it sounded like he heard Seth squealed behind him.

"Looks like you made someone else happy to." Roman said to Dean. Then Dean turned around and seen the biggest smile on Seth. But before Dean could say anything, Seth kissed him again. Then Dean felt Roman's hands take off his towel and let it drop to the floor.

Then Roman pulled Dean off Seth, and turned him around facing him again. Roman heard Seth grumble. Then before Dean knew what is happening, Roman went down on his knees in front of Dean. Roman licked his lips as he is looking at Dean's beautiful big cock. He grabbed it, then he licked the pre-cum leaking out of his tip. Dean gasped. It felt so good! Roman's tongue felt warm on his tip. "God, Dean tasted so good!" Roman thought.

Then Roman wrapped his mouth just around the tip of his cock, then he took his tongue and slowly circled around Dean's tip. The silkiness of Roman's tongue going around his tip, made Dean go crazy. He threw his head back where it rested on Seth's shoulder. Seth then moved his hands up on Dean's chest where they rested on his nipples. Then Seth pinched his nipples making Dean moaned even louder.

Dean is on cloud nine. Dean started to pant heavy. His mouth hung open. Trying to gasp for more air. Feeling Roman's mouth on his cock is making him see stars. Randy never made him feel this way.

"Oh, God!" Dean moaned loudly. Then he lifted his head to look down, and seen Roman's head go back and forth on his cock. Going faster, and faster. Roman sucked in his cheeks to get better suction on Dean's cock. Making Dean's head spin. Then he put his hands into Roman's hair. But he still let Roman dictate the speed.

Then Seth pulled his hands off Dean. Dean moaned in protest.

"Don't worry baby boy." "I'm not done yet." Seth whispered in his ear. Then Seth took off his towel. His cock up against Dean's ass. Then Seth started rubbing against Dean. Dean is about to lose his mind. Roman sucking him, and Seth rubbing against him. He is about to go to pieces. Then he felt Seth's mouth on his neck, sucking. "He's going to have a hickey." Dean thought. But this time he didn't care if anyone sees it. He tilted his head more to the side so Seth can get to his neck better. Dean's eyes fluttered. Catching glimpses of Roman still sucking him.

"Faster, please faster Roman." Dean managed to get out. Then Roman picked up speed. Dean could feel that he's about to cum anytime now.

"Oh, Roman!" "I'm going to cum!" "AAAHHHHHHH, feels so GOOOOOOD!" Dean yelled. Gripping even tighter on Roman's head. Dean then felt one of Roman's hands on his balls sack. Squeezing, and massaging it while he's still sucking. Feeling his tongue underneath his shaft. Roman knows Dean isn't going to last too much longer. "God, Roman wants to taste Dean so bad." His mouth watering even more just thinking about it. He can feel Dean's balls tightening. Anytime now.

"ROOOOMMMMAAAAANNNN!" Dean yelled. Then his hot sweet cum juice shot down Roman's throat. Roman moaning as it's going down. Swallowing it, not letting any get out of his mouth. Roman still sucking as Dean goes limp in his mouth. Roman licking and sucking his cock clean.

Then Dean can feel Seth's cock twitching on his ass. Still sucking on his neck, his hands pinching his nipples, Seth bucking against him, then he erupted on Dean's ass! Seth's cum spilling on Dean's ass, and on Seth's stomach. It was sticky and warm. But Dean didn't care. It felt good to him. He was on a big high he didn't want to come down from!

Roman watching Dean and Seth from his knees. Seth bucking, and Dean rubbing against him. His eyes rolling back into his head, and his mouth wide open! It was a beautiful sight to him. Dean is going to be a perfect fit with Seth and him.

Roman stood up. He looked at Dean. Dean is trying to get his thoughts together.

"Please, Roman." "Don't stop." Dean said quietly. "More." He begged.

"Oh, baby boy." "Seth, and I are just beginning." Roman said with a big grin on his face.

Dean smiled. Then before he knew what is happening, Roman pushed Dean towards the bed.

"Not even close to being done…." Roman said again hungrily.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Dean hit the bed and fell back.

"To the middle of the bed." Roman growled.

Dean seen the hunger in Roman's eyes. He nervously swallowed. But Dean knew Roman and Seth wouldn't hurt him. Not like Randy and William. He trusted them. Dean scooted to the middle of the bed. Seth moved to the other side of the bed, and Roman stood at the end of the bed, looking at Dean.

Roman and Seth looked at Dean laying in the middle of the bed. He looked like an angel laying there. So innocent.

Then Roman got on the bed and crawled up to Dean and spread his legs. Dean let Roman do it. It turned him on. Letting Roman and Seth be in total control. Dean is starting too hard again. That never happened to him before. It usually takes a little while for him to hard again. But now…

Dean can feel Roman's hands go up his legs, spreading them further apart. Then he felt hands on his chest again. It was Seth. God, he loved the feel of Seth's hands on his chest. Strong and rough, but still gentle. Seth being so tender…

Then Dean shot back to what Roman is doing. He can feel his hand stroking his semi-hard cock. Feeling that strong hand on his shaft. Then his thumb went over his tip, then kept circling it over and over and over again. Dean gasped at what Roman is doing. Dean is going out of his mind. He knew if Roman kept it up, he is going to cum again. Then Roman stopped.

"Seth, can you please get the lube?" Roman asked. Then Seth stopped rubbing Dean, got up and went over to the closet. He grabbed his small bag, and rummage around. Then he pulled out a bottle of lube. Dean licked his lips, his breath started to pick up to. He couldn't believe this is going to happen! He closed his eyes. He heard the lid pop open. He opened his eyes and seen Roman lube up his fingers. Then gave it back to Seth. Seth walked around where he was before and set the lube on the small nightstand. Seth got back on the bed. Then he leaned down and kissed Dean on the lips. Dean opened up for Seth. Dean wanted to taste Seth again. Both Seth and Roman is like a drug to Dean. What they did to him, their taste, their smell…

"Uuuuhhhh." Dean moaned. As he felt Roman stick a finger in his hole. Dean felt Roman slowly going in, then pulling it out. Fucking his hot, tight hole.

"Baby boy." Roman moaned. "You are so tight, but so hot." He silkily said in his deep voice. Then Roman stuck in another finger. Going in and out again. Then after a couple more strokes, he inserted a third finger. Dean lifted his hips up. Then moving with Roman's strokes. Matching his speed. Slow…

Roman wanted this to last. He just went slowly.

Seth licked a nipple. Then he played with the other. Then he took the nipple between his teeth. Giving Dean a little pain, but it felt so good at the same time. Dean moaned, then he put his hands into Seth's hair. Clutching him. Bringing him closer to his nipple. Dean didn't want this feeling to go away. Then Seth switched to his other nipple. Dean can feel his hair over his chest. It brushed over and it tickled his other nipple.

"Seth, move." Roman growled.

Seth looked at Roman. He knew that look. He moved. Then he whispered in Dean's ear. "Don't worry."

Dean felt one of his leg go up, and put over Roman's shoulder. He lined the tip of his cock at Dean's entrance. Roman can feel the heat coming from Dean's hole. Then slowly Roman entered Dean. Dean arched his back, feeling the invasion.

"God, Roman is so big." Dean thought. Bigger than Randy and William. And long. Dean bit his bottom lip. Holding back the yell. But it felt so good. Then Roman stopped as he was all the way in. He wanted Dean to get used to him.

"Please, Roman…move." Dean whispered. Then Dean started moving himself. Then Roman started moving. Dean arched, then reached out pulling Roman closer to him. Griping his shoulder blades, digging in. Making Roman go in deeper and faster hitting his prostate. Roman picking up his pace, going in and out of Dean. Dean threw his head back, his eyes rolling back, eyelids fluttering, breathing faster and faster as Roman is picking up more speed, slamming into his hole and hitting his prostate each time. The sensation driving Dean over the edge!

Dean is glad they are the only ones on this floor. If there were people in the next room, they would hear the bed's headboard banging against the wall. And their moans filling up the room.

Dean digging into Roman more. "Oh God Dean, you feel sooooo gooooood!" Roman moaned.

Dean turned and see Seth stroke himself. Matching his strokes to the way Roman in slamming into him.

Dean opened his mouth waiting for something to come out, but nothing does. Roman hitting in his sweet spot each time! Making Dean lose his voice. All you could hear is his heavy breathing.

Dean moved his hands down and digging into Roman's ass. Making him go further in. Going faster and faster in Dean. Slapping against his Dean's hole. Sweating beading on Dean, and Roman. Roman bent down, not slowing down his thrusts and licked Dean's neck. He felt the heat from Roman's tongue on his neck. Then Roman suckled his neck more.

Seth licking his lips. He sees Dean's cock, untouched, throbbing. He wants Dean's cock in his mouth so bad. He wanted to taste Dean, like Roman did. Seth never knew he would find this so hot to him. Seeing his boyfriend Roman, fucking another guy. Normally it would bother him, but there is something about Dean that he doesn't feel jealous. Probably because they both wanted him.

Roman seen Seth out of the corner of his eye. He can't leave him out. He stopped sucking on Dean's neck and went up again. Again, not stopping or slowing down his thrusts. Roman learned to control himself. But being with Dean is making him lose himself. But he didn't want to leave Seth out to. This is a joint decision between him and Seth.

"Come baby pup." "I know you want it." Roman told Seth. Then he nodded to Dean's cock. Which is fully erect. Seth scooted hurriedly over. He didn't want to take it slow. He reached over and grabbed Dean's shaft. Dean gasped, then his breathing picked up. He grasp the sheets beside him since Roman got off him. Letting Seth in.

Dean looked down. Watching the two-toned man stroke his cock. His mouth went dry. He doesn't know how much longer he's going to last now.

Between Roman hitting his sweet spot, and Seth stroking his cock. Dean's head is spinning out of control! Dean hoped this won't end when they get back to California. But if this is going to be the only time with them, he's going to make the best of it!

"OH GOD SETH!" "ROMAN!" Dean yelled out. "I-I-I-I don't know h-h-how much longer I'm going to last!" Dean kept yelling. Dean tried to lift his hips up, but Seth kept him down as he stroked him. As he would come up, his hand came up on his shaft in a twisting motion. Then he would go back down. Then he would rub the tip and circle around it with his thumb, then back down again. Then Seth grabbed his sack with his other hand and squeezed it. Dean could feel it coming. His balls tightening up, Dean then jerked…

"AAHHHHH, SEEEETTTHHH!" Dean shot all over Seth's hand, his own stomach, and a little on Roman's stomach.

Seth then lifted his hand to his mouth and licked Dean's cum juice from his hand. It was salty, but so, so sweet.

"Roman is right." "You do taste sooooo goooood, baby boy." Seth said as he licked each finger, then his palm of his cum juice. Then Seth bent down and kissed Dean on the lips. Dean tasting himself on Seth's lips. He opened up for Seth. Their tongues intertwining with each other. It felt so right. It was like this when he and Roman first made love. Seth loved this, he loved Dean!

Seth couldn't believe he thought that! He definitely wants Dean in his and Roman's life. He's going to have to talk to Roman about it soon as they can. He knows Roman will say yes, but he hopes Dean will say yes.

"NUUUUHHHHHHH, DEEEAAANNN!" Roman yelled out! Seth jerked up tearing away from Dean's mouth. Dean is a little disappointed.

Roman shot his hot cum into Dean, filling up his ass. Dean could feel it fill up. Felt warm, but so good! Then Roman collapsed on Dean. Seth is lying next to Dean. Roman seen Seth, then looked at Dean.

Roman then leaned over to Seth and kissed him. Roman could taste Dean's juices as he is kissing Seth. Roman knows what Dean taste like, and he loved it! Then Roman turned to Dean and kissed him. Their kiss deepened. Then he rolled off Dean.

"How do you feel baby boy?" Asked Roman.

Dean just laid there for a few seconds, still breathing hard, before he said anything. He had to get his thoughts together and form a sentence, or even a word.

"Good." Dean managed to get out. "So, so good."

Roman smiled. He knew Dean loved it. Roman got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. He came back out with a wet wash cloth. He cleaned Dean, then cleaned Seth, then himself.

Roman laid back on the bed next to Dean. But instead of looking at Dean, he looked at Seth. Roman nodded to Seth, and Seth got a huge grin on his face.

Dean didn't see what they were doing. His eyes were closed. But when he opened them, he looked at Roman, then Seth.

Dean is blushing.

"What is it baby boy?" Roman asked. "You can ask us anything." He continued.

Dean sat up, then Roman and Seth sat up with him leaning against the headboard.

"I don't want this to end between us." Dean whispered. "I understand if you don't want a third person…" Dean trailed off. Afraid to hear answer.

Roman and Seth looked at each other. Roman arched an eyebrow. Seth shook his head yes.

"Baby boy, this is just the beginning." Roman said, then kissed Dean.

After they broke the kiss, Dean smiled big. You could see his dimples. Seth and Roman loved to see him smile and see his dimples.

"Now what?" "Breakfast?" "See the sights?" Dean kept asking.

"Nope." Said Seth.

Dean looked at him and frowned. They knew he wanted to more of New York.

Then Seth grabbed Dean's chin and came in close to his lips where they are practically touching…"Because baby boy, it's MY turn now." Seth said.

Then Seth got the biggest mischievous grin on his face…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dean just looked at Seth. Didn't know what to think. He is tired, but he didn't care. He wanted Seth since he first met him. But he wished he could have waited until he had a nap though. But he is up for it.

Seth kissed Dean softly on the lips.

Dean wrapped his hands around Seth, and brought down with him to the bed. Not releasing from the kiss. Dean moved his hands up and down Seth's back, feeling him. Then he reached Seth's ass, and grabbed it and squeezed.

Dean broke from the kiss and whispered in his ear. "God, I love your ass."

Seth looked at Dean, and Dean just smile. Seth was surprise by what Dean just said. Then he smiled. Seth then went to Dean's neck and sucked on it. He tasted like salt, and sweat, but so good! Seth wanted more! He needed more of Dean! He is so glad Roman took the job with McMahon.

Then before Dean knew what is happening, Seth turned him over where Dean is straddling his hips. Dean put his hands on Seth's chest. His beautiful sculpted chest. He waited so long to feel him, to touch every inch of him. Dean wanted to feel every muscle ever he seen him without his shirt. He wants to do this with Roman to when they get back. He wants to feel him to. Then Dean reached down to stroke himself and Seth. But Seth shooed his hands away.

"No, no, baby boy." "You don't get to do that." Seth said to Dean as he grabbed his wrist.

Dean can feel Seths' cock touching his cock. Dean started to move. The touching between their cocks was too much for Dean. The friction is driving Dean crazy.

"I want you inside me Seth." Dean said as he kept moving with Seth's cock.

Then Dean looked into Seth's chocolate eyes. Dean had this innocence about him when he asked Seth.

"Please…" Dean begged. Then Seth seen the neediness in Dean's big blue eyes.

"My Lord, what else did Randy and William do to him?" Seth thought to himself.

Seth looked at Roman. Roman knew what Seth wanted. He got the lube and gave it to Seth. Seth popped off the cap, and squeezed a good amount in his hand. Then gave it back to him. Then he rubbed it on his cock. Lubing himself up. He didn't want to hurt him. And didn't want to take any chances.

After he lubed himself up real good, he put his hands on Dean's hips and lifted him up, lined him up with his cock, then Dean sat down on Seth's big, long hard cock. Not as thick as Roman's, but he is longer.

Dean's head went back.

"Uuuhhhhhh!" Dean moaned. His hands back on Seth's chest, helping him move slowly on his cock.

Seth kept his hands on Dean's hips. Keeping the pace slow. Dean wanted to move faster, but Seth kept the pace slow. He wanted this to last with Dean. He loved looking at him moving on him. Seth doesn't get to this much. Actually only once a year he gets to fuck Roman…on his own birthday. And the few times they would take another lover, but they never lasted. The guy would get attached to one of them, and want the other to leave the other. But Seth and Roman would never betray each other. They are committed to each other. They even had a ceremony. Not many people know about it. Actually only Stephanie knew. They gave up all hope, until they met Dean. He was different from all the others they had.

"Mmmmmm, Dean!" Seth managed to get out.

Dean felt so good. So tight, and so, so hot.

Seth left Dean's cock alone. Standing erect, moving slowly with his slow thrusts into Dean. He looked at Dean again. His head is still back, but his mouth is open. Then Dean's head came forward. Now Seth could see that his eyes are closed, but now Dean is biting his bottom lip.

"S-S-S-Seth." Dean managed to moan out. "Feels soooo…" Then Dean stopped. But Dean kept going. Doing slow movements. Seth thrusting in slow, but hard. Hitting his prostate with accurate prosition. Each hard hit, giving Dean that sweet sensation each time.

But just as Dean would say something, that is when Seth would hit his prostate giving him that sweet, wonderful sensation. Dean loved this way to. He never had it slow before. It was always hard and fast with the other two. Their names are becoming obsolete with Dean. He just wants to focus on Seth and Roman now.

"OH GOD SETH!" Dean yelled out this time. Seth hit hard, very hard on his prostate. His body shook from it. Felt like electricity shot through his whole body! His hair on his arms stood up. Then again, and again. Seth thrusted up into Dean.

During the whole time Seth is thrusting into Dean, Roman was watching them. They look so beautiful together. He could watch them all night long.

Now give Dean the experience Randy or William wouldn't let Dean have…For Dean to experience having someone. And Seth would be the perfect choice. Seth can have someone, and Dean can have someone. And Roman can watch. He could watch them all night long.

Then Seth looked at Roman.

Seth is smiling. Not missing a beat on his thrusts into Dean as he's looking at Roman.

Roman knew what Seth wanted. He went to the foot of the bed, then crawled onto the bed.

Dean was so much into what Seth is doing that he didn't feel Roman getting on the bed and crawl up from behind him. Then suddenly Dean felt strong arms wrap around him. Roman pressed Dean against him. Dean gasped. Feeling Roman's hands on his chest. Pinching his nipples, pain and pleasure shooting thru him. Dean getting double the pleasure again. He threw his head back resting on Roman's shoulder.

"That's it baby boy." "Just relax and let us give you the pleasure you deserve." Roman whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean could feel Roman's cock just above his ass crack. Like Seth before, Roman started to rub against Dean. Dean never felt…this could feel so good! So wonderful! Roman and Seth are showing him it can be. They are very attentive to Dean and his pleasure. He just knew what Randy and William wanted…their happiness, their pleasure. Not Dean's.

Dean's cock is getting neglected. It is throbbing so bad, that it hurts. Dean tried to grab it again. But this time Roman grabbed his hands and held them off to the side.

"No, baby boy, that belongs to me now." Roman whispered. Then he grabbed his cock, and started stroking it. Up and down slow on his shaft, while Roman is still rubbing against Dean. And Seth never stopped his thrusts into Dean. Then Roman went for Dean's neck and started sucking.

Dean felt Roman go to the other side of his neck that Seth was on. It's like Seth and Roman is marking Dean that he belongs to them.

Dean rested his head on the opposite side where Roman is sucking. Between Seth's hard, slow thrusts, Roman's sucking on his neck, rubbing against his back, and stroking his cock…Dean is about to explode.

Roman could feel Dean's cock throbbing in his hand. Roman picked up his speed. He would stroke a few times, then he would grab Dean's sack, squeezed it, and then went back to stroking his shaft. Then he would rub his palm over Dean's tip, then back to stroking. While still sucking on Dean's neck.

"R-R-Roman, I-I-I'm goi…" Then Dean exploded all over Roman's hand. Roman kept stroking, even when Dean went soft and limp.

Then Roman started to go faster, then he exploded over Dean's back, and his stomach. But Roman didn't let go of Dean's neck. Instead Roman sunk his teeth into Dean's neck, biting him. Dean yelped from Roman biting him, Roman bucking against Dean's back while his juices erupted all over them.

But as that is going on, Seth yelled out!

"DEEEEAAAANNNN! Then he erupted into Dean's ass…filling Dean up with his cum juices.

All three cumming after one another.

Dean can feel Seth's cum, filling him, and Roman's on his back, and a little of his on his stomach.

The ecstasy Dean is feeling, he can't explain it.

Seth stopped his thrusts. But he still left his limp cock in Dean.

Roman let go of Dean's neck.

"I'm so sorry baby boy." "I didn't mean to hurt you." Roman said apologetically.

Dean collapsed onto Seth.

"Great Roman." "You killed him." Seth said sarcastically.

"I did not." Roman snapped.

"Dean." Roman said.

"Dean." Seth said this time.

Dean did not move.

Roman and Seth just looked at each other. Now they are starting to get worried. They hoped they didn't hurt him. That is the last thing they wanted to do.

Seth and Roman both lifted Dean off Seth. Dean just slumped off Seth, and onto the bed. But when they turned Dean over to see his face, they were surprised at what they saw.

Dean smiling! His eyes closed, but smiling!

"That was so, so, so, so…." Dean trailed off.

"I don't know how to describe it." Dean let out. Then he finally opened his eyes. His blue eyes sparkling like blue sapphires.

"Thank-you." Dean said as he looked at Seth, then at Roman. "That is the best!" He continued.

Roman and Seth looked at each other.

"You little shit." Roman said. "You scared us." "Especially me." He said frighten.

"Sorry." Dean whispered as he looked away.

Roman grabbed his chin to make him look at him.

"You don't need to be sorry." Roman said.

"I should be sorry." Roman said quietly. "I shouldn't have bitten you, and should have stopped." "I hurt you, and I'm sorry." Roman continued.

Dean sat up. He cupped Roman's face. "Don't be sorry. It was wonderful! I never thought I could get passed of what they did to me. The pain they put me through. But what you did, was different. I knew you weren't trying to do it on purpose. It was…wonderful." Dean explained.

Then Dean softly kissed Roman on the lips.

Dean backed away from Roman, and smiled real big. Turned to Seth, bent down and kissed Seth softly on the lips. Then he sat against the headboard looking at both of them.

Roman and Seth looked at each other. They didn't know what to think. Dean just surprised them. They noticed him coming out of his shell.

When they first met Dean, he was quiet, shy, reserved, and couldn't look them in the eye. Now, he's opened up in so many ways. He even stood up to Randy and William.

Dean got off the bed, and went to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and brought it to them.

"You and Seth brought something out of me." Dean started to explain more. "For the first time, I felt I mattered. When you used my ideas with Paul and Brock, I felt important. You believed in me. And by doing that, I started to believe in myself. I knew I can do things on my own…live on my own, not depending on someone all the time. I still depend on someone, but only when I need it. You two gave me something I never thought I could never have…self-respect for myself." Dean told both Roman and Seth.

Roman and Seth just looked each other. They were speechless. They didn't know what to say to Dean right now. Dean is pouring his heart out to them.

Roman and Seth both stood up and faced Dean.

Dean is looking down at the floor, blushing. Dean couldn't believe he poured his heart to them. He's never done that before. He doesn't know what they'll or say now. Hopefully not get mad and walk away from him. He didn't know how he would take that.

It was like Seth and Roman knew what Dean is thinking. Roman lifted his chin to look at both of them.

"Hey baby boy." "We…we are not mad, and not going to leave you." Roman stated.

"We care for you." Seth piped in. "Like it or not, you are stuck with Roman and I." Seth told Dean.

"You do?" Dean asked.

"Actually, we love you." Roman told Dean.

Love. Dean didn't know what to say.

Roman and Seth didn't know what Dean would do since they said that four-letter word. It might be a small word, but it has strong meaning. Dean is worth the chance.

Dean looked at them.

"I…love…you…guys…to." Dean managed to get out.

"I…I never said those words where I really mean them." Dean told them. "To be honest, I never knew what that word really meant…until I met you." Dean whispered.

Then Roman and Seth hugged Dean. It felt so right for Dean, and for Roman and Seth to.

"Let's get cleaned up, dressed and get something to eat." Roman said. "Anyone hungry?" He asked.

Seth and Dean agreed. They were starving.

About forty-five minutes later, all three were down in the lobby getting ready to leave to go eat. As Dean is checking on any mail or messages at the desk, Roman and Seth talking how to ask Dean to top Seth. Dean never experienced something like that. They knew it's a big step for Dean, but they also know Dean is ready. And Seth talked about it to Roman when they would be alone. So, Roman wanted them both to do it. And to shut Seth up. All Seth could talk about is him making love to Dean, and Dean make love to him.

Roman will get a private table so they can talk about that, and about them when they get back. Tonight will be just as good as earlier.

As Dean is checking on any mail and messages, he's thinking on how he's going to to tell Roman and Seth about his other secret. He knows he can't hide anything from them. Randy doesn't even know the whole story, just a little. Dean knows he has to tell them everything, and he's afraid what they'll think of him after. But he's going to have to take that chance…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Roman seen Dean's face. Dean looked…sad. Dean talked and laughed with Seth. But Roman can see it. That is what makes Roman a great lawyer, he can read people.

Dean can feel Roman looking, watching him. He tried to be happy for them. He is happy, but his heart is heavy. He knows if they are going to start this relationship off right, with no secrets, Dean has to tell them about what happened.

He'll tell them when they get back to the hotel room. Now, it's just the three of them enjoying themselves.

"Where are we going?" Seth asked Roman. Dean turned and looked at Roman to.

"Paul told me about this place." Roman started to say.

"Uh, oh." Seth responded.

"Don't worry, nothing bad." "This place is very elegant." Roman told them. "They have small private rooms to eat your dinner. They get very important people eating there. Politicians, business men, diplomats, movie stars, and so on. So this restaurant have some small private rooms to eat dinner, and talk business, or anything else. So I figured, we could go there. We are out, but still private and we can talk…about us." Roman explained more.

Seth and Dean smiled. They liked that. No one around to hear what they have to say.

They finally got to the restaurant, and got out of the limo. But before they went in, Dean got a call. He doesn't know who it is. Not many people have his number. Especially since it's new. He looked and it said it's a blocked number. He thought it might be Stephanie, so he answered.

"Hello, my little boy." Said the voice. Dean just went white. He looked around to see if he could find him.

"How did you get this number?" Dean asked.

"Oh, come on." "Is that anyway to say hel…" Dean hung up before he could finish.

Roman and Seth seen and watched Dean. They saw how agitated Dean got.

"Hey baby boy, what's wrong?" Roman asked him.

Randy and William is a different situation.

"I'm sorry, but this relationship is a mistake." Dean said shakily.

And as he is about to turn and leave, Seth stopped him and turned him where he had to look at them.

"Hey, Roman and I are in this relationship 100%." Seth told Dean. "You can tell us anything." Seth said.

Dean wasn't sure how they would feel and think about him.

"Okay." Is all Dean could manage to get out.

Now Dean had no choice to tell them. He thought Randy and William was the worst part of his life. But actually they weren't. Dean sighed, and looked at Roman, and Seth. He can't hide it any longer.

"I thought I wouldn't have to tell you." Dean told them. "But now I do, and I'll understand if you don't anything to do with me after this." He continued. Roman and Seth can hear shakiness of his voice.

Seth went over to Dean and put his arm around him.

They went inside, and Roman told the host that Paul Heyman has reserved a room for them. The host showed them to the private room. They looked at the menus, and ordered. Again, they all ordered steak, and baked potato.

As the waiter is leaving, the host came in with a bottle of champagne. One of the best.

"Compliments of Mr. Heyman and Mr. Lesnar." The host said.

Then he poured each of them a glass and passed them the champagne.

They all held up their glasses, and Seth made a toast.

"To a new beginning." Seth said happily.

They cling glasses, but still can see how scared Dean is.

"Tell us baby boy." Roman whispered. Then he reached over and squeezed his knee.

Dean set his drink down.

"Okay." Dean said nervously. Dean looked down trying to build up the courage. But he knew if he didn't tell them, he wouldn't tell them at all.

"I never knew my real dad. He died when I was real young. He was a fireman, he with two other of his firemen brothers, died during while trying to get some residents out of an apartment complex. Found out later, it was arson. The owner didn't want to do any repairs. So he let it go, faulty wiring. My mom was strong…at first."

Dean stopped. Then Seth scooted over to be closer to Dean, then wrapped his arm around Dean.

"My mom was strong, then to cope, she started to use drugs, and drink. Boy did she drink. She never hit me, but she did scream and yell at me and tell me I bring her down. No man wanted her because of me. She was also so beautiful. But that went away when she started using. Then to keep up with her habit, she sold herself. Yeah, my mom was a prostitute. Not one of my proudest moment when the kids at my school found out my mom sold herself. I became an outcast. Kids who I thought were my friends, stopped talking to me. I was totally alone."

Dean stopped again to compose himself. Took a deep breath, then continued.

"As I grew up, she would bring home strange men to our rundown apartment. We had to sell the house we lived in. Sometimes I would sleep out on the fire escape because the men didn't want me in there. A neighbor lady would feed me once in a while when she did have enough. Then one day she was smiling. Happy. I never seen her this happy. She was nice to me. I couldn't believe it. Then I found out she met a man, and his name was Steve. And he didn't mind that she had a kid. I was only twelve. I thought great. My mom wouldn't yell at me, I would have a dad to do things with…be a family again. Boy I was wrong. Even though he had a job, he was a personal trainer, but he was lazy. And he became her pimp, and he took most of the money, only gave her enough to feed her habit, and barely gave any for me to eat on. He wanted to be sure my mom wouldn't leave him. So he made her dependent on him."

Dean looked up, tears forming. Dean didn't know when Seth took his arm off him, but he was holding his hand now. Seth squeezed his hand. Then kissed Dean on the cheek, and brushed the tears away that are coming down his face.

"He never had money for food, but had money for alcohol, drugs, and the gym. He was a big muscular man. Some say handsome, good-looking. He had light blonde hair, built. I admit, he had a beautiful smile. When we first met, he was nice. He warmed his way in by getting close to me. Showing my mom he loved kids. The after a couple of months, he changed. That is when he showed his true self."

Dean stopped again. Taking a deep breath.

"He never showed any interest in me in the three years he was there with us. But then one night, he had a couple of his friends over from the gym. That is when I found out he was bi. Yeah, who would have thought. And at that time, I never really knew what being gay or bi really meant. It was a Friday, and I came home from school, my mom was out with a…a…friend that Steve set up. One of his friends seen me. I got the creeps from him. I really don't really remember what he looked like, but do remember his name…Kevin. But I do remember he was muscular, nice white teeth, and the darkest eyes I've seen. They looked soulless."

Dean took another deep breath. Then continued.

"I was fifteen, and should have noticed girls. But I didn't. I was noticing boys instead. I was confused what my body was doing to me. I was already a social outcast, now I thought I was a freak. The kids at school were already talking about my mom. In the locker room one day, I was staring at the quarterback as he was changing. What it would be like to be with him. One of his friends caught me staring. Then after, they called me a fag. I thought it was bad before, but after that, it got so much worse."

Dean closed his eyes.

"That Friday was bad enough. Then came home, Steve was there with three of his friends. They were there to go out on dates with my mom. But one of his friends, Kevin was gay. He would fuck women, but only in the ass and he would think of men. I went to my room. But made the mistake of not locking my door. I don't know what was said out there, but about a half-hour later, my door opened. I was planning to leave and stay somewhere. I didn't care where. I would have been happy sleeping on the park bench that night. But I didn't leave early enough. If I would have left just a couple of minutes sooner, I would have missed Kevin coming into my room. TWO minutes…"

Dean then broke down. Roman moved closer to Dean. "It's okay baby boy." "You don't have to continue." Roman whispered. Then kissed his cheek.

"No, I need to do this." Dean sniffed.

Roman nodded. Then he grabbed Dean's other hand, and squeezed it. Encouraging Dean. Showing him that he's going to be fine. Showing Dean that he doesn't have to go through this alone.

"As I was about to leave out the window, Kevin came in. He shut the door, and then he locked it. "Leaving somewhere." He asked me. I turned around, but before I could say anything or do anything, he was on me. He threw me onto my bed, and he was on top of me. It happened so fast. I did managed to knee him in the balls, and shoved him off me. I tried to go out the door, but it was locked. And just as I got it unlocked, he was there on me again. He turned me around, then he backhanded me. I fell down to the floor. I was dazed, then he picked me up, then hit me again. But this time I fell on the bed. My mind was foggy. I felt my shirt being ripped off, my jeans being pulled off. I was stripped…na-nak-naked, then he turned me over, and he…he…he…raaa…raped me. I never knew a guy could get raped. He…"

Dean was crying. "Why didn't I grab something?" "Hit him with something!" Dean was yelling. Roman and Seth hugged Dean tight.

Roman looked at Dean. "That wasn't your fault Dean." "There was nothing, I mean nothing you could have done." Roman told Dean. "You got that." Roman said sternly. Roman didn't mean to sound like he was mad.

"Not your fault. You were a boy, just a boy. And hoped your mom threw him out." Roman said.

There was a silence, then Dean said something that shocked both Roman and Seth.

"No." Dean whispered.

"I told her what happened. She yelled at me for trying to get rid of the greatest thing that happened to her. I was trying to get rid of Steve, Kevin, and the rest of them. Then she laughed, and said I probably deserved it, and said that I begged for more. I swear I didn't! I told him to stop. I told him to st…st…stop." Dean cried out.

Roman and Seth held Dean tight. Comfort him. Now they just want to protect him even more. Now they understood how Dean is so compliant to Randy and especially William. Dean only knew that kind of life. They probably figured he had to do things to survive until he met Randy. They know Dean didn't have to continue.

"It's okay now baby boy." "You don't have to explain anymore." Seth whispered against Dean's cheek.

"No, I do." Dean said back.

"I was taken by Child Services. But got bounced around a lot. They didn't want to deal with my problems. A depressed, beat up, busted, broken down, boy. When I turned eighteen, I had to leave the program. I lived in the streets. In order to survive…eat, I had to do things I wasn't proud of. I had to…"

But Dean was cut off by Seth. "You don't have to explain anymore." "That is the past." Seth said to Dean.

"But I have to." Dean told them.

"One night I was with someone, it got a little rough. He was hitting me. Then suddenly someone grabbed his hand, and hit him. Told him to stop hitting me. That I didn't deserve to be treated that way. The guy told him I did deserve it, and I was just a common whore. A whore. Yes, did things I'm not proud of. But for the first time, someone stood up for me. And even after he heard what I did, he still didn't care. He bought me dinner, and we just talked. That person changed my life. He helped me get my life back on track. Father O'Malley became the father I lost many years before. He helped me get a job, go back to school, made me feel like a person again."

Dean stopped. He looked down again. "This is the first time I actually told the whole story." "I never even told Randy the whole story. Then before we came in, I got a phone call. It was my Kevin this time. Steve would call to. I always change my number, but somehow they always get my number." Dean continued.

Then Dean felt his chin come up. It was Roman. Then he kissed Dean softly on the lips. Then Seth turned Dean to him, and kissed him.

"I know we said this before, but we would never hurt you Dean." Roman said with care.

Dean shook his head yes. "I know." "I've learned to use my instincts since…" Dean trailed off.

It seemed like forever, Roman and Seth hugged Dean. All they want to do now is protect him. Roman and Seth care for Dean. Roman knew he is special, but also broken. But he didn't care. He was to, and so was Seth. They were made to be with each other.

Then they heard a knock. It was their food. They were hungry. They dried their eyes, and started to eat their food. But Dean knew something was up with Roman and Seth.

"Okay, what's up?" Dean asked.

"Well, we did want to ask you something, but we can talk about it tomorrow." Seth said.

"You can tell me." "Please, no secrets." Dean told them with a little shakiness in his voice.

Roman cleared his voice. "Once a year, on Seth's birthday, I let Seth have me." Roman said to Dean. "Or if we do let someone in, Seth will have him to."

"But Seth has already had me." Dean stated to them.

"Yes, but you haven't had anyone." Roman said. Then he put his hand on Dean's hand.

"I want you to have me Dean." Seth said. Then Seth leaned in, and whispered into Dean's ear…"I want YOU inside me."

Dean couldn't believe it! He looked at Roman. Roman just smiled. "I like to watch." He said as matter of fact.

Then Dean looked at Seth. Seth just smiled as he put a piece of steak in his mouth.

"You want me…" Dean was starting to say. Then Seth cut him off. "Inside me." "Yes." Seth finished. Then another bite.

"You with us doesn't mean you always have to be the one on the bottom, so to speak." "You will also have Seth." Roman told him.

"But me, your birthday." "Seth, you both can have each other anytime you want." Roman stated. Then he ate some of his steak.

"Well, baby boy?" Seth asked him.

"Yes." Dean responded.

Seth and Roman smiled real big.

"I never…" Dean trailed off.

"We know. We want to give you this experience. You deserve it. You should have this experience." Seth told Dean. "And now, we can have each other." He smiled.

Dean smiled again.

They talked more about their relationship when they get back.

"And another thing, we need to talk about is where you going to live?" Roman asked Dean.

"We know you just got your apartment, but we would like you to move in with us." Roman told Dean. "But we also know you need more time." Roman continued.

"So, we were thinking you can live at your apartment during the week, then on the weekends, you stay with us. Then after a couple of months or so, you move in with us. Give you time to get things in order." Roman kept saying.

They keep surprising Dean.

"Thank-you." "I love you…both of you two." Dean told them.

"We know baby boy." Seth responded. Then brushed his cheek with his fingers.

They talked about Dean moving, work, having a party when Dean moves in. They kept talking, making plans when they get back.

"Well, I'm full." Seth sighed out. Then he stretched. "Now to burn this food and dessert off." Then he turned to Dean. Dean could see the hunger in his eyes. But what surprised Seth is he seen the hunger in Dean's eyes. He was smiling big. There is that smile again, and those dimples. Dean is shining again. And he had Seth and Roman to thank for that. And when they get back, he's going to have to get them something special for helping him. Roman paid the bill and got in the limo on their way back to the hotel.

Their night is not over…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Dean was sitting in the middle. He didn't mind. He felt safe between them. He felt safe just being with them. Then he felt a hand on his face. It was Seth. He turned him to face him. Then Seth leaned in and kissed Dean. Dean gladly opened up for Seth. Letting his tongue invade his mouth. He missed tasting Seth. Dean moaned.

Dean put his hands in Seth's hair. Seth pushed Dean back, laying him on Roman's lap. Then Roman rolled up the security shield between them and the driver. The window is tinted so no one in front can see in the back.

Roman watched Seth kiss Dean. That was turning him on. He could feel himself getting hard.

Dean could feel Roman getting hard. With Roman's cock on the back of his head, and Seth on top of him, his head is spinning. Dean then took his hands and went down to Seth's back.

Then Roman hit the switch to the driver. "Driver, take the long way to the hotel." Roman commanded.

"Yes, sir." Said the driver.

Then the limo turned.

Then Seth stopped kissing Dean. Roman and Seth heard Dean moan in disappointment. Then Seth went to Dean's neck, and sucked where he left off. Dean gasped. His neck is still tender. Even though Seth's mark wasn't a bite like Roman's, but it was still tender. But Dean didn't care.

"Oh Seth." Dean moaned out. Dean dug his nails into Seth's back and scraped down. Even though Dean didn't really have nails, but Seth could still feel it. It made him suck harder.

"Mmmmmm." Seth muffled out.

Dean pulled Seth's shirt out of his pants. Then slipped his hands into his pants and grabbed his ass. Dean found out Seth wasn't wearing any underwear. It turned Dean on even more. Seth could feel Dean get even harder. Seth knew they all have to release before they go through the lobby.

Seth looked up to Roman.

"Roman, open your pants." Seth commanded.

Seth looked at Dean. Then went down on him.

"Like what you are thinking pup." Roman said softly.

Dean felt Seth unzipping his pants. Dean's head is spinning again. Seth and Roman had that effect on him. His breathing picked up.

"Seth." Dean whispered. Then he arched his head back. Then that's when he seen Roman's hard cock standing at attention. Dean licked his lips. He hadn't had Roman's cock in his mouth yet.

"You want that baby boy?" Roman asked.

All Dean could do is nod his head. Then he felt his hips go up. Seth is now pulling his pants down. Seth pulled them down to his ankles.

"Relax Dean." Seth said. Then Dean watched Seth go down and take his hard erect cock in his mouth all at once. Dean arched his hips up. No one has ever taken him all at once before. Felt so good to Dean.

Then Dean felt something on his lips. Roman pushed his hard cock against his lips. Dean seen the pre-cum leaking out. He stuck out his tongue and liked it off the tip. Dean heard Roman moan. Then he swirled his tongue around the tip.

"Baby boy, please don't tease me." Roman growled.

Dean opened up and inch by inch he took Roman's cock into his mouth. Dean moaning as he is doing it. The vibrations on Roman's cock making him crazy. Then Dean got all of his cock in his mouth. Then he started bobbing back and forth on Roman's cock. Roman's hands went into Dean's hair and grabbed his hair to help him move.

"Oh God baby boy." "That feels so gooooood." Roman managed to moan out. Dean picked up his speed on Roman's cock. Still moaning. Roman felt his tongue under his cock. Dean's tongue felt like velvet on his cock. Dean bobbing back and forth, faster and faster. As he would come up, Dean would swirl his tongue around the tip. Then go back all the way down to his balls. Then come back up again. Then Dean would stay down, then suck on his cock without moving. Then he would come back up fast and pull off all the way. Then he would take his tongue and lick Roman's cock like a popsicle.

"Stop teasing baby boy." Roman growled again. "Or I'm going to have punish you." Roman teased.

Dean just looked at Roman, and smiled. Dean was counting on it. Dean knows Roman wouldn't hurt him punishing him. He knew Roman isn't anything like Randy, and especially William. So he kept teasing Roman.

"Baby boy, you really want to be punished don't you?" Roman asked.

Then Dean moaned. But it was a different moan. He was moaning because of Seth this time.

Roman watched Seth bob up and down on Dean's cock. Seth is enjoying Dean's cock. Dean didn't stop on his cock, but what Seth is doing, he's feeling the effect of it to. Dean moving his hips up and down. Seth coming down all the way on Dean's cock. Tasting all of him. He hollowed his cheeks so he can get better suction on Dean's thick member. God, Dean is so thick and long. Dean is just as thick as Roman.

"He's good isn't he pup?" Roman asked Seth.

"Mmm hmmm." Seth moaned out. As he is bobbing up and down on Dean's hard member not missing a beat.

And Dean working on Roman's member.

Then as Seth is working on Dean's member, he undid his pants, and grabbing his hard cock and stroking it right away, hard and fast. As he was sucking Dean, he forgot about his neglected cock. Throbbing in his pants. If he didn't, he knew he would erupt in his pants. He didn't want to do that. The faster he stroked his cock, the faster he went on Dean's cock. Roman is so right. Dean tasted so good. He can't get enough of Dean. He wanted so more of him.

Dean moved faster on Roman. Dean wanted to taste Roman so bad. Dean went faster bobbing back and forth on his cock. Dean grasped Seth's head even tighter as he went faster and harder on Roman. As did Seth on Dean.

Dean could feel Roman's cock twitching and throbbing more in his mouth. Dean knew Roman won't be able to hold it too much longer. And he knew he wouldn't last too much longer either. Seth can feel it to, because he is going faster.

Faster and faster. Seth wanted Dean to cum all in his mouth. He wanted to taste that sweet, sweet juice of his go down his throat. And Seth went faster on his cock.

Then Roman clutched Dean, and started to pump a little faster into Dean's mouth.

Roman then started bucked against Dean's mouth and face…"UUUUHHHH, OH BABY BOY!" Roman yelled out as his cum juice shoot down Dean's throat. Dean swallowing as much as he can. Trying not to let any seep out of his mouth. But some did.

Dean sucked, and licked Roman's cock clean. Then Roman pulled Dean off his cock.

"I think it's clean now baby boy." Roman chuckled. He tried to kiss him. But couldn't get down far enough to kiss him. He wanted to so bad. He could see a little bit on the corner of his mouth.

Then Dean arched up and moaned. Dean is about to cum in Seth's mouth.

Dean grabbed Seth's hair tighter.

"Oh SETH!" Dean yelled. "Please do-don-don't stop." Dean finally managed to gasp out.

Then Seth cummed all over his hand, moaning on Dean's cock. But kept sucking on Dean.

"PUUUUUPpy!" Dean yelled out.

Roman chuckled. "Puppy?" He thought. "That's new, and Roman liked it."

Dean shot into Seth's mouth. His hot, sweet, salty cum going down Seth's throat. Seth swallowing every drop. Not letting any get out of his mouth. Like Dean, he licked Dean cleaned. Then crawled up to Dean and was about to kiss him, but Roman stopped him.

"No puppy." The first kiss after this is mine." Roman scowled.

Seth moved off Dean, so Dean could move up to Roman. But Roman couldn't wait, he grabbed Dean and pulled him up fast, and kissed him hard. Their tongues dancing around. Roman tasting himself on Dean. Roman didn't moan, he growled again. He pulled Dean up, and onto his lap. Deepening the kiss. Roman's hands roaming over Dean's back. Roman becoming primal. Then Roman pulled Seth in to and kissed him.

"You both are now mine." Roman said in a low growl voice. Then kissed Dean and then Seth again.

"We are about to the hotel sir." The driver said over the speaker.

"Thank-you." Roman replied back.

Roman, Seth, and Dean cleaned, and straightened themselves up as best as they could.

When they got to the hotel, the driver opened the door for them. Roman gave him a very big tip, and extra to clean the limo. The driver just smiled and tipped his hat.

"Call me anytime when you are in town sir." The driver told Roman.

"If you can keep this between us, I surely will." Roman said smiling.

"Yes sir." "Why Paul hired me." The driver said.

The driver and Roman smiled at each other.

"Mental note…Call Paul and tell him what a great driver he was." Roman thought.

Roman got in the elevator after Dean and Seth. The door closed, and it was just the three of them. Seth leaned into Dean and whispered something in his ear. Dean giggled.

Dean couldn't believe he just giggled. He sounded like a girl. He blushed.

"You look so cute when you blush baby boy." Seth whispered.

Dean just looked at the ground, smiling.

The doors opened and they stepped out. Then went to their room. Roman got the room key out.

Seth leaned into Dean, and whispered…"I can't wait for you to be inside me." Then kissed him on the neck. Dean closed his eyes and gasped in some air. Seth's lips felt so hot on his neck. Felt so good to Dean.

Dean's mouth parted a little, and he licked his lips with just the tip of his tongue.

"Oh Dean, you are starting trouble again." Roman said. Then Roman lifted Dean's chin and kissed him on the lips. "I'm going to enjoy watching you two." Then kissed Dean again.

Roman finally opened the door, and one after another, they went in.

Then Roman opened the door, and put out a sign.

A cleaning lady came to their door, then seen the "NO DISTURBANCE" sign. She turned and left.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

As soon as they got inside the room, Dean did something he thought he would never do. He surprised himself that he actually did it.

Dean went to Seth and turned him around and kissed him possessively. Seth was even surprised by Dean. He just let Dean be in control. He knew Dean needed this, to be control.

Seth wrapped his hands around on Dean's back. Both Dean and Seth moaned into the kiss. Roman backed up and sat down on the couch watching them. He was getting so turned on by watching them. Dean is a perfect fit into their lives. He accepts both him and Seth, and Seth and him won't get jealous if he's with one of them without the other. And they know Dean wouldn't cheat on them. He and Seth have had other partners, but something usually goes wrong. Like they would get jealous either him or Seth, or they cheat. God, Dean is beautiful.

It felt strange to Dean to be in control. He slid his hands down Seth's back to his ass, and cupped them. They were perfect Dean thought. Round, tight, but still squeezable.

Seth moaned when Dean did that. Dean surprised Seth by doing that. He couldn't wait to see what else Dean has planned.

Then Dean broke away from Seth. Seth seen the look in Dean's eyes he's never seen before, hunger.

"Strip." Dean whispered.

That gave Seth a chill up his spine. He took off his shirt, then his shoes, socks, and pants. There he was standing naked in front of Dean. Dean licked his lips. Dean went and kissed Seth again. He felt Seth's hard on through his pants, rubbing against him.

He felt the friction from Dean's pants on his hard cock. "That feels so good." Seth moaned out. "Dean." Seth moaned as he threw his head back. Leaving his neck exposed. Dean took the opening and went in and licked his neck. Seth's neck felt so hot where Dean licked it.

Seth's neck tasted salty, but so good. "Mmmmmm." Dean said as he licked him again. Then he sucked on his neck where he licked it. Seth left a mark and him, so he figured he would mark Seth to. Dean moaned again as he sucked on his neck.

Roman unzipped his pants, and lifted his hips to take off his pants. His cock sprung up. His cock throbbing, and twitching. He grabbed his shaft and felt so good. He started slowly stoking it. He's going to take his time, he didn't want to cum to early. So he's stroking very slowly. Felt so good though. He wished Dean would hurry up though.

Dean broke away from Seth. They looked into each other's eyes. They somehow knew what the other was saying. They started undressing themselves. Then Dean pulled Seth to the bed, then pushed him down. Seth moved to the middle. Dean crawled over to Seth, then settled between his legs and kissed him again.

Seth wrapped his hands around Dean, and moved them all over his back and ass. Seth wanted to feel all of Dean. He loved touching him.

Then Dean started to rub against Seth, causing friction between their cocks. Making them both moan while still kissing. Dean broke the kiss. They were both gasping for air. Their lips swollen.

"I want you inside me Dean." Seth whispered. "I want to feel you." He continued.

Dean grabbed the lube, opened and put some on his fingers. Then he entered one of his fingers into Seth. Seth gasped by the intrusion.

"Oh baby boy, that feels so gooood." Seth moaned out. "Please another." Seth begged.

Then Dean entered a second finger. Thrusting his fingers in and out. Seth bucked against Dean's fingers.

Dean watched Seth. He looked beautiful. His head back, mouth open, eyes closed. Dean stuck in a third finger. Seth opened his mouth more, but no sound came out. Then Seth licked his lips. He started to move on Dean's fingers.

"Baby boy, he's ready now." Dean turned and looked at Roman who just told that to him.

Dean looked at Roman stroking himself. He looked hot doing that.

"No, not yet." Dean responded.

He shocked both Roman and Seth.

He looked at Roman, then Seth, then Dean smiled real big. Dean got an idea.

Dean got off Seth. "Turn around, lay at the end of the bed sideways." Dean told Seth. Seth smiled. He knew what Dean is doing. Dean wanted Roman to watch Seth and Dean, and they can watch Roman.

Seth and Dean looked at Roman. He was smiling. He also knew what Dean is doing. Dean was thinking of Roman, not to exclude him. Where he can see everything.

Dean got up so Seth can move to the end of the bed, and laid sideways in front of Roman. Then Dean got up and moved to the end of the bed. He crawled on top of Seth again. He had the lube with him. He opened it. Instead of his fingers again, he squeezed a good amount in his hand, then put it on his cock. It felt weird to Dean, since he's never done this before.

Seth lifted his legs up, exposing his hole to Dean. Dean lined his cock up to Seth's hole.

Dean looked at Seth. Then slowly Dean entered Seth.

Both Seth's and Dean's head went back, and moaned. Dean never felt anything like this. It felt so good to him, to be inside someone. And he was glad his first is with Seth.

Dean felt so good to Seth. Dean is so thick and long.

Dean kept going in slowly until he was all the way in Seth. He just laid there, not moving.

Dean looked over to Roman. He was still stroking himself very slowly. Roman nodded to Dean. Encouraging him to continue.

Dean started to move inside Seth. Coming out slow, then going in slow. Seth knew Dean is inexperienced, but mostly scared. He could see it on Dean's face.

Dean kept moving. He wanted to be careful, he didn't want to mess up on something so wonderful as this.

"Baby boy." Seth whispered.

Dean turned to look at him.

"It's okay." Seth continued.

Then Dean started to move faster in Seth. It felt even better to Dean. Dean thrusting into Seth hard and fast. Going faster and slamming into Seth hitting his sweet spot each time he would enter him. Seth wrapped his legs around Dean bringing him closer to him, and going deeper into Seth.

The bed shook, Seth's head started to fall back off the bed. His mouth opened, and his eyes closed. Seth tried to say something, but it came out gibberish.

Faster and harder he slammed into Seth, his balls slapping against Seth's ass.

Roman now stroking his hard shaft faster, matching Dean's speed. Watching Seth with his head back off the bed hanging down, mouth open, eyes now open, but his eyes rolled back into his head. Roman knows that look. He knows Seth is loving this. Roman knows he is!

Roman can hear the bed creak, and shake by Dean's thrusts and hear their grunts. Seth matching Dean's thrusts into him, making Dean hit his prostate harder giving him small sweet sensations building up to the big one.

"Oh God, Dean…" Seth grunted. "Please don't stop." Seth managed to say.

Roman got up and went over to the bed and kneeled. He reached out and grabbed Dean's hard cock and started stroking. Being inside Seth, and Roman stroking him, he's about to erupt. "God, Roman's hand felt so good on his neglected cock." Dean thought. He knows Roman is only helping him. Since he can't reach and stroke his cock. It felt like it was going to explode. Bouncing off his stomach, and hitting Seth, throbbing. And Roman kept stroking his cock. Going faster and faster on both cocks.

"Oh, God!" Seth moaned out louder. "That's it, right there!" Seth moaned. Hitting Seth's sweet spot harder and faster. Seth knows he's not going to last too much longer. Seth clenched his legs tighter every time Dean thrusted in him hitting his spot harder making the sensations stronger!

"AAAAAHHHHHH, DEEEEEAAANNNN!" Seth yelled out. Seth shaking from the huge, sweet orgasm that Dean just gave him.

Then Dean started to twitch, and shake. Then Dean exploded into Seth's ass. Seth could feel Dean's hot cum fill him up. Then Seth and Dean felt something sticky hit their stomachs. Dean erupted in Roman's hand, at the same time Roman erupted onto his hand.

They were all on a major high! Each hitting their climax about the same time!

Dean collapsed onto Seth. Roman's hand caught between them, still grasping Dean's cock. Roman crashed into the bed where his head hit the edge, holding him up from collapsing onto the floor.

They were all gasping for air, sweaty bodies still entwined.

Roman reached over to Dean and lazily kissed him.

"Baby boy, like my hand back." Roman chuckled.

Dean rolled off Seth. The cold air hit them and felt so good on their naked, hot bodies. Seth scooted more onto the bed where his head is resting on the bed now. He looked at Dean. Dean is afraid how he did. He hope he at least did a good job at least.

Dean finally looked over to look Seth in the eyes. But soon as he did, he looked down, and blushed.

Seth sat up, looking over Dean. He lifted Dean's chin to look at him. Seth smiled real big.

"Baby boy, that was…was…was…AMAZING!" Seth told Dean. Then kissed him softly on the lips.

Roman lifted his head. "That was...I'm speechless." Roman managed to say.

"Really?" Dean replied. He couldn't believe it. Seth loved what he did!

"Oh baby boy, you are going to fit in our family real well." Seth said softly.

"Thank-you for letting have that experience." Dean whispered. Then kissed Seth back. "And I'm glad you were my first." Dean continued.

Now it's Seth's turn to blush. Roman smiled at his boys. His boys…his lovers.

They all took turns to take their showers, and cleaned up. Then they went to bed. Tomorrow, Paul and Brock wanted to take them out on the town to thank them. Then on Sunday, they are leaving early to go back home. None wanted to go back, but they have jobs to get back to. Dean was the last one out to take a shower. He went over to the bed and was going to lay down on the end. But Roman got up, to let Dean get on the bed first. But Dean didn't get on the bed.

"I can't be in the middle." Dean said softly.

Then Roman looked Dean in the eyes and said…"You deserve to be in the middle. You deserve to be treated right. You deserve to be happy." Roman told Dean.

"I am happy. You and Seth gave me an experience I never had before. And can't wait to experience more from you and Seth." Dean said back. Then Dean went over to Roman and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then Dean crawled into the middle of the bed, then Roman laid down on the edge. Shortly after, they were all asleep.

* * *

They came back late. They had a great time with Paul and Brock. They showed them more of New York they haven't seen before.

Now they have to get packed and leave early the next day.

"We have to come back." Seth said.

"We will pup." Roman said back.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Roman asked.

"I really don't want to go back. Seeing Randy, William again. I don't know how I can handle it." Dean told them.

"Hey, we will be there for you. You are not alone…Okay?" Roman replied back. Then kissed him on the cheek.

They went to bed.

For the first time in his life, Dean never felt so alone…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

They left really early on Sunday. They wanted to get back home. As they were standing in the hanger, Dean got a phone call.

He didn't recognize the number, but he still answered it.

"Hello?" He answered.

Nothing.

"Hello?" He asked again. Then he heard that voice from long ago he wants to forget.

"Hi, there sweet boy." Said the voice. "Did you miss me?" The voice continued.

Dean just went white as a sheet. He didn't know what to do. Dean then just hung up. His phone rang again. It was the same number. He didn't pick up. Then it beeped. He got a text. He read the text…

 ** _"_** ** _I miss you & ur sweet plump ass sweet boy_**

 ** _2b in u rite u now_**

 ** _Mmmmmm, I can feel u now_**

 ** _so tite, hot_**

 ** _U R my whore"_**

Dean couldn't believe it. He's going to have to change it when he gets back home. He'll talk to Stephanie. She knows about this. He didn't want to bother Roman and Seth about this. It's not their problem.

Seth watched Dean ever since he got that phone call. Dean is on edge again. Dean looking like a vulnerable little boy. Seth tried to figure who it could be. He knows it's not William or Randy. He would have talked to them. Told one or both to leave him alone. The only person he could think of is Dean's step-father.

Seth walked over to Dean. Seth barely touched Dean on the shoulder and he jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Seth said with concern.

"It's okay." Dean whispered.

"What's going on Dean?" Seth asked.

Dean didn't want to lie to him, but doesn't want to bother him with this.

"Nothing." Dean whispered again.

"Come on, baby boy." "I know when something is wrong with you." Seth said.

Dean just hung his head down.

"I don't want to bother you with this." Dean said with a sigh.

"Tell me." "Your concerns and problems are mine and Roman's concerns and problems." "You are our boyfriend now." Seth told Dean.

Dean looked up. His eyes were shining.

"Really?" "Boyfriend?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Seth chuckled.

"I got a phone call. It was from a blocked number. It was the man who…who…" Dean teared up.

Seth knew who Dean was talking about. Dean seen Seth get mad.

"I'm sorry Seth." Dean pleaded.

"Hey, I'm not mad at you." "Okay?" Seth said as he put his hands on Dean's shoulders. "I'm mad at him for doing this to you." Seth continued with his voice rising, getting the attention of Roman now.

Roman walked over to Dean and Seth.

"What's going on?" Roman asked. Clueless of what happened.

Dean turned away.

"Did he say anything?" Seth asked.

"Yes, but I hung up on him, and he called back." "But didn't answer." Dean told them. "But he did send me a text." Dean barely got out. He was trying to hold it together.

Roman held out his hand. Dean handed his phone over. He didn't want to start this relationship hiding anything from them.

Seth and Roman read the text. Dean could see them get angry. He knows they weren't mad at him, but he still felt responsible.

Seth and Roman could see on Dean's face he felt responsible.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Roman told Dean.

Dean just nodded.

"The next time he calls, give it to one of us, okay?" Roman said.

"Okay." Dean said quietly.

"Come on, let's get home." Seth said with a yawn.

They all got on the plane, and left New York to go back home.

Dean was still upset about the call, and the text. He sat down and buckled up. They noticed the plane looked bigger. It had a bar, a refrigerator, and two doors. Roman opened one and it was the bathroom, then Seth opened the other door and it was a bedroom with a big bed in the middle of the room. They could take a nap on the bed on the way back. Roman and Seth then sat down, and buckled up.

About twenty minutes later, they were up in the air. Dean's mind was someplace else. His phone vibrated. He looked and it was him again. Roman got up and grabbed Dean's phone.

"Well, it's time for them to meet me." Roman said sternly.

Seth just smiled and shook his head. "Oh, boy." Seth said laughing. Then Seth got up and went over to Dean, and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"You need a distraction baby boy." Seth whispered in his ear. Then led him to the bathroom, and closed the door.

Roman looked at Dean's phone. He texted the guy back. "Call me." Roman texted back.

Then the phone rang. Roman looked at it, and smiled.

* * *

In the bathroom, there is a shower. It's not very big, but it could hold at least two people in it. If this is Stephanie's and Paul's plane, probably why it could hold two people in it.

Seth turned to Dean. Then kissed him deeply. Dean moaned into the kiss. Seth and Roman does that to him. Dean wrapped his arms around Seth's neck. Then Seth broke the kiss and went to Dean's neck, and lightly kissed his neck.

"Seth…" Dean whispered. Then Seth undressed Dean. There is Dean in his naked glory in front of Seth. Dean felt embarrassed.

"Go and turn on the shower." Seth commanded. Dean went and started the shower. Seth had hunger in his eyes looking at Dean. Dean blushed.

"You look so cute when you blush, baby boy." Seth said hungrily as he licking his lips. Then very slowly Seth takes off his clothes. Seth just watching Dean getting wet. His hair slick back from being wet, the water running and dripping from his muscular body. No place on Dean's body is dry.

"God, Dean looks so beautiful." Seth thought. Then very slowly he walked over to Dean and got in the shower with him. Seth crashed down on Dean's lips and kissed him passionately. Dean opened his mouth letting Seth's tongue in. Dean loved tasting Seth.

* * *

Roman hit the button to answer the phone. But Roman did not say anything yet. He wanted Kevin to say something first.

"Hey, sweet boy. Miss me? I miss you. I've been thinking of you since that night long ago in your bedroom. Why don't we rekindle what we never got to finish." Said the voice.

"I don't know. We just met." Roman said into the phone.

"Who the hell are you?" Kevin yelled. "Where's Dean?" He continued.

* * *

"Mmmmm." Dean moaned into the kiss. Both feeling each other under the water. Felt different in the shower, but felt so good. Breaking the kiss, Seth went to Dean's neck again. Licking the water off him, as Dean is licking the water off Seth. Not much room to get down on the knees, but right now, Seth didn't care. He just wanted to get in Dean. He missed how Dean felt on his cock. Seth got the soap, and lathered up, especially his cock.

Then Seth pushed Dean up the wall, lifting him off the floor, then entered Dean. The wall helping holding Dean up. Then Dean wrapped his legs around Seth's waist. Making Seth go even further in Dean. Dean gasped as Seth hit his sweet spot.

"Oh God, Seth!" Dean yelled. Seth then started to move in Dean, thrusting slow, but hard. With the water, small space, Dean wrapped around Seth, you could hear the slapping of skin on skin. Seth hitting Dean's prostate each time hard. Dean held onto Seth, not letting go. But you could hear Dean yell out Seth's name.

"SEEEETTTTHHHH!" Dean managed to yell out. "OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!" Dean kept saying. Seth kept hitting his wonderful spot.

* * *

"I'm sorry, my name is Roman. Dean's new boyfriend." Roman calmly said. Roman was smiling into the phone.

"What?" "I…I…What…What…" Kevin stammered out. "Where's Dean?" "I want to talk to Dean!" Kevin kept saying.

"And like I said, Dean is preoccupied." Roman told him again. "Hold on…" Roman continued to say to Kevin. Then Roman went over to the bathroom door, and opened the door and put the phone just inside the bathroom so Kevin could hear…

"OH SETH! MORE! MORE! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Dean yelled out. Then Dean rolled his eyes in the back of his head, mouth open. Seth loved when Dean did that. He looks so vulnerable…so adorable.

* * *

Then Roman pulled out the phone and continued to talk to Kevin.

"As you can hear, Dean is busy." Roman chuckled.

"Wait. I thought you said your name is Roman?" Asked Kevin. Roman can hear the smugness in his voice.

Roman just laughed.

"Yes, I did tell you my name is Roman." Roman said. Knowing where this line of questioning is going.

"Oh, sorry. Should have explained it more to you. Seth is my boyfriend…and Dean's boyfriend." Roman said slowly. Wanting Kevin to get the idea the situation between Dean, Seth, and him.

"WHAT?" Kevin yelled.

"Okay, I had my fun. Now to be serious here." Roman told Kevin. "Stay away from Dean. That means do not, and I mean…DO NOT contact him in anyway. And if I find out you and his step-father do try, I will find you, and…" Then Roman was cut off.

"Or you'll what? Kill me…kill Steve?" Kevin is laughing. "Try…" Now it's Roman's turn to cut him off.

"No, I'm not threatening you and Steve. Just stating a fact…" Roman was cut off again.

"This isn't over yet!" Steve yelled. Then hung up on Roman.

"Shit." Roman knew they will hear from him. He and Seth is going have to keep an eye on Dean now. But he isn't going to say anything to Dean now. He'll talk to Seth first, then the both of them are going to talk to Dean. And Roman wants to talk to the security at the law firm, and Dean's apartment building, and to Stephanie. He'll want to keep her updated about this. He knows Stephanie likes Dean, and she'll want to do anything to keep him safe. But right now, it's all about Dean. Can't wait until Seth and Dean get out of the shower. Until then, Roman is going to listen. So he sat by the door, and listen…

* * *

"Oh, please Seth." "I need relief." Dean moaned out. Seth knew what Dean wanted. Dean's cock hurting from not being touched. Not stopping thrusting into Dean, Seth leaned back a little, and let Dean stroke his cock. Seth sped up his thrusts into Dean, and Dean sped up his stroking of his cock.

Grunting, moaning, slapping of the bodies, filling up the small bathroom. Speeding up the orgasm for the both of them. Dean feeling his cock throb, and tense up. He knows he can't hold it much longer.

"UUUHHHHH!" Deana yelled out! His cock erupting all over his hand, his and Seth's stomachs. Dean kept stroking until he stopped cumming.

Dean then grabbed Seth's shoulders as Seth is still thrusting. Then suddenly Seth exploded into Dean, filling him up with his seed. Seth gasping in Dean's ear as he is filling him.

"Oh baby boy." "Baby boy." Seth kept whispering into Dean's ear. As his thrusts slowed down. Dean had another unbelievable orgasm from Seth. Dean never got so many explosive orgasms from anyone else, besides Roman and Seth.

As Seth and Dean was coming down from the high of the orgasms, Seth stayed in Dean. Both gasping for air. Dean didn't let go of Seth. Still digging into Seth's shoulders, legs still wrapped around Seth, and Seth's hands still on Dean's ass.

Then Seth withdrew from Dean, then Dean unwrapped his legs, and stood up in the shower. Dean lost his balance, Seth caught him.

"Relax." Seth whispered. Seth still holding onto Dean. Dean just hanged onto Seth. Just holding each other. This is what Dean loved about Seth and Roman. They love to hold each other, and him. Not wanting anything in return unless he is ready. Never rushing him, pushing him into something he never wanted to do. Just there for him…

"I'm okay now, Seth." Dean said quietly. Then kissed Seth. It was a tender kiss.

"Let's see how Roman is doing with your step-father." Seth said. Dean just sighed.

* * *

Dean and Seth came out of the bathroom each wearing only a towel.

"So, how did it go?" Seth asked.

"We'll talk later about it." Roman said irritably.

Seth and Dean just looked at Roman. Dean wanted to say something, but Seth stopped him, shaking his head no. Dean just nodded. Seth knows when Roman gets that way, not to talk to him about it. To wait a bit. He learned the hard way when they first started to date. Since then, Seth had to learn Roman's little quirks.

Dean yawned, and looked about to fall asleep.

"Hey baby boy." "Why don't you go lay down in the bed." Roman said sympathetically. Roman felt bad for snapping at Dean.

All Dean could do is shake his head.

Dean went over to his bag, and looked for a pair shorts and a t-shirt. Seth did the same. The got dressed and went into the bedroom. Roman followed them in. They all got in bed, with Dean in the middle. Roman and Seth got used to having Dean in the middle. They don't know how they are going to sleep during the week, when Dean is at his apartment. They'll figure it out.

Eventually all fell asleep. They didn't wake up until the pilot came in to tell them that they are home. Roman thanked the pilot, then woke up Seth and Dean. Roman figured Dean would stay the night with them tonight, then they all can go to work the next day together. He wanted to talk to Stephanie and Seth about Kevin, and Steve. Roman knows they will try and contact Dean again. And he wants to go to Dean's apartment and talk to the security. He knows he'll need Stephanie for that also.

* * *

"Okay, you can drop me off at my apartment." Dean said sleepily.

"Nope." "You are coming home with us tonight." Roman said as he yawned.

Dean tried to protest, but it was useless, and he is too tired to argue. So he went home with Seth and Roman.

When they got to the house, all they did was go to sleep. But instead of Dean going to the spare room, Seth pulled him into their room. Their bedroom is huge, but the bed is small for the three of them. But they did scrunch on the bed. Roman knew they'll need a new bigger bed, and moved this bed in the spare room, and moved the single bed downstairs. Next weekend, they'll all go and look. Roman is the last to fall asleep. He heard Seth and Dean softly snore. He set the alarm, then he fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

The alarm woke all of them up. Even though they had plenty of sleep, they were still tired. Not getting much sleep in New York, and jetlag. Roman knows him and Seth will be going to bed early this week. And he probably thinks Dean will to.

Roman got up, and took a shower while he let the other two sleep.

As soon as he got done, he woke up Seth. He figured let Dean sleep in a little more.

Seth whined and grumbled. He did not want to get out of bed. He just wanted to stay in bed, and with Dean. Dean is so snuggly. But he knows Roman will bug him and Dean until they both wake up. So Seth got up, and went in to take his shower. Then he came out, and he went over to wake up Dean. He did the same thing as Seth. He whined and grumbled. He pulled the covers over his head. Seth pulled the covers off of Dean.

"Wake up." Seth yawned.

Dean finally got up, and took his shower. He came out and got dressed.

Then Seth and Dean went downstairs and Roman had breakfast waiting for them. Seth and Dean each got a big cup of coffee. Luckily Roman called and set up for a car to pick them up for work. He knew they would be too tired to drive. And Roman wanted to go to Dean's apartment after work and talk to the head of security. And to see his apartment. Plus, Seth and he haven't seen it yet.

* * *

They got to work a little early. Roman wanted them to talk to Stephanie bout Kevin and Steve. He knew they would try and contact Dean again. And he wanted Stephanie in the loop in case they try to contact Dean at work.

Stephanie was already in her office when they got there.

Roman knocked on her door.

"Come in." Roman heard on the other side.

They went in. Roman told about his conversation with Kevin, and Dean told Stephanie about his conversation. Roman told her they will try and contact Dean again. They didn't say they would, but Roman trusted his instincts. And Roman wanted to talk to the security at Dean's place about them. Stephanie agreed to what Roman had to say. Even though Dean doesn't think he's worth it.

"You don't have to do this. Dean said softly, as he looked down at the floor.

Roman went over, and squatted in front of Dean. "Hey, you are important. You are important to us, Seth and me. We love you Dean. You are part of our family now. And we protect our family." Roman told Dean.

"I'm sorry. I just never had anyone care for me this much before." Dean said as he is trying not to cry.

"You are worth it." Seth told Dean. Then Seth kissed Dean.

Stephanie smiled real big. She knew Dean would be perfect with Seth and Roman.

"Roman, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure." Roman looked confused.

"An entirely different matter." She continued.

Seth and Dean left. They went to their desks and made plans for the weekend to go look for a new bed, and other furniture they might need. Seth seemed real excited about it. Dean was excited to, but he just didn't like to go shopping. Not even grocery shopping.

"You and Roman are more alike." Seth said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Dean said smiling.

"You two don't like shopping." "I do all the shopping." Seth kept laughing.

Dean laughed at that.

Then Roman came out of Stephanie's office smiling.

"What?" Dean asked Roman.

"Nothing." Roman replied back. "At least not now, tell you later." Roman whispered to Dean and Seth. Then Roman kissed Dean. It was a soft, gentle kiss. Dean was in a different place that he didn't hear the elevator doors open. Out came Nattie, AJ, Tyson, Cesaro, and Randy.

Randy stopped in his tracks when he seen Dean kissing Roman. Nattie and AJ on the other hand were smiling. Tyson and Cesaro were smiling also. But it was Nattie and AJ that was more excited. In fact, they squealed. But it was Randy who they heard first.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Randy yelled. Randy practically ran over to Dean, and confront him.

"You are with Roman now?" Randy kept yelling. Then Randy turned to Roman and looked him. Then he smiled wickedly. "Dean doesn't know about Roman and Seth." Randy thought. Randy knows Dean would never have an affair.

"Dean, I didn't know you would have an affair with a married man." Randy said smug.

Roman and Seth looked at each other, then Dean.

"How do you know about that?" Seth questioned Randy.

Randy turned to Seth, "I have my sources." Randy said smugly.

Dean turned to Seth and Roman. "Is that true?" "Are you two married?" Dean asked.

They were going to tell Dean.

Even though they were married, they still want Dean as a part of their life.

Before they could answer, Dean took off. Randy tried to go after Dean, but Dean stopped him.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Dean yelled at Randy, as he pushed him away.

Stephanie came out of her office. But she did not interfere. She knew Dean had to do this on his own, but she will in a second if she has to.

"You did that on purpose, and I'll NEVER forgive you Randy." Dean continued to yell at him. Then Dean went to the staircase and disappeared.

"You're an asshole Randy." AJ stated. Then she punched him in the stomach. He bent over clutching his stomach, and trying to breath. But as he stood up, Nattie punched him. But instead in the stomach, she punched him in the jaw. That time Randy went down. AJ and Nattie might be women, but they also worked out and can take out a man…if you provoke them enough. And Randy did. Tyson, and Cesaro laughed. Then they went over to Randy.

Tyson squatted down. "You know not to make a woman, or in this case two women who are very protective mother's mad. And they are very protective of Dean, and they've been waiting to do that for a while now. You should thank Dean. If it wasn't for him, they would have done that a long time ago." Tyson told Randy. Randy just looked at Tyson and gave him a dirty look, still trying to catch his breath.

"Great, wonder where Dean went." Nattie said worriedly.

Roman and Seth felt bad of not telling Dean that they were married right away. It still didn't change the fact they still want him, and want him part of their family.

Then before they could go after Dean, AJ and Nattie was in front of them. They looked real mad, and they've seen what they did to Randy, they didn't want to piss them off.

"Well?" Asked AJ.

"You have some explaining to do, and you are going to do it now." Nattie commanded.

Roman and Seth looked at each other again. They do owe an explanation to everyone, especially Dean. But they wanted to go after him now.

"We'll explain everything, but we want to find Dean first." Seth said anxiously. He wanted to find him.

"He'll be upset, be better if you wait for him to cool down." "Trust me on that." Nattie stated to them.

"I would listen to her." Cesaro said.

"She knows Dean very well." "Trust her." Tyson continued.

"Okay." Roman said sadly.

Stephanie came over. "You can use my office. The other employees will be coming in, and they don't need to hear your conversation." She continued.

They all agreed, and went into her office. Everyone sat down, except Roman and Seth.

And Roman and Seth know they'll have to earn his trust back, and hope they can…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Everyone went into Stephanie's office and sat down. Roman and Seth stayed standing. They are more nervous now, than being in court.

Nattie, AJ, Tyson, and Cesaro sat there looking at them.

"Yes, Seth and I are married. We have been married for about five years, but been together for ten years total." Roman stated. He swallowed nervously and continued. "Seth and I have also shared partners, and yes we have an open marriage. And we have said if we found a third, and if he doesn't mind us, we would accept him. And yes, we have had other partners, but they never fit. They would only accept one of us, but not the other. So, it never worked out. Then we found Dean. He is perfect. He's funny, nice, smart, and he accepts us both. And we were going to tell him, but it just happened so fast, we never got a chance to tell him." Roman said with sadness in his voice.

"We should have told Dean and everyone here the first day we came here." Seth continued from Roman. "Stephanie told us, urged us to tell Dean. But we put it off saying we'll have time. Then we went to New York, and it happened. Sooner than what we expected. We never wanted to hurt Dean." Seth said sympathetically. "We love him." Seth whispered.

Everyone just looked at them. Not knowing what to say. Roman and Seth are crying. Tears are coming down their faces.

"You were right Stephanie, we should have told him right away." Roman said crying.

Nattie stood up and went to Roman and hugged him. "I believe you do care and love him, and don't mean to hurt him." Nattie said. She reached out and took Seth's hand and held it. "Now, you need to talk to Dean." Nattie continued.

"We want to." Seth said softly.

"Right now, give him some time. Everyone should give him space." Stephanie said as she looked at everyone in the room.

"Even us?" Asked AJ.

"Yes, even you guys." Stephanie replied back. "Go back to work, and when it's right for him, he'll come." She kept saying.

Everyone all agreed and went back to work.

"Oh AJ." Stephanie asked.

"Yes." AJ replied.

"Will you tell Randy I want to speak with him now." Stephanie said.

AJ just smiled. She knew Stephanie wasn't happy, and she knew he did that on purpose.

"Gladly." AJ responded. Then she skipped out of the room.

Everyone knew what that meant when AJ skips. She gets to take a message and they are in trouble. AJ loves relaying the messages that Stephanie wants to see them. And since its Randy, she's really ecstatic. She can't wait to tell him. Everyone got out of her way.

Roman turned to Stephanie.

"Don't worry Roman, Dean will be fine." "I'll watch over him until he's ready to go to you and Seth." Stephanie said. She knew what Roman was going to ask.

All Roman could do is nod his head, then he left.

Stephanie sat down. "Dean where are you?" Stephanie said to herself.

* * *

Dean had to get out of there after hearing the news. He just needed to think. He couldn't believe that Roman and Seth are married, and they had sex. All three of them…together. Dean thought they were actually making love. He was starting to love and trust again. Then he heard Roman and Seth are married, and from all people, Randy. His phone rang. He didn't answer it. In fact, he didn't even look who was calling. He just kept walking. He wanted to be alone. He didn't know what to do. His phone went off again. And again, he didn't check it. He just kept walking.

He didn't know how he ended back at the office, but instead going up in the elevator, he took Stephanie's secret staircase to her office. He wanted to talk to someone, and she is the only one who is neutral, and would give him the advice he would need. He might not like what she might say, but he knew she would tell him the truth. He was glad not many people knew about this secret way. The only people who knew is her husband Paul, her dad Vince, and him.

He finally was outside her office, he listened to hear if she was with someone, but he couldn't hear anything. So he looked through the peep hole. This one worked both ways. You can see through the other side on either side. He looked through and he did see Randy and Stephanie. They weren't talking. But could see Randy was smiling smugly. Then suddenly Stephanie ripped into Randy. Dean has never seen Stephanie go off anyone like that. She was yelling at him saying he did that on purpose, he needs to let get over Dean and let him go and live his own life.

Dean couldn't believe Stephanie would go that far for him. He kept watching. She would not let Randy get a word in. It was funny for Dean to watch. He has never seen anyone talk to Randy like that. Stephanie has talked back to Randy, but never yelled, and not let him talk. After a few more minutes, Stephanie told Randy to leave. He got up and left. Dean watched Randy walk out of her office. He waited a few more minutes to make sure she's going to be alone. When no one else came in, he quietly opened the door. He looked in, Stephanie's back is towards the door. But before Dean could close the door, Stephanie spoke up.

"How long have you been there?" She asked Dean. Then she turned around to look at him. She could see he has been crying. His eyes are red and puffy.

"Since Randy sat down." Dean said quietly.

Then as Stephanie stood up, Dean came over and hugged her. Holding her tight. He just wanted to be held.

"It's okay." She said sympathetically in his ear.

Dean just held her, and she just held Dean. She knows Dean didn't need to hear a lecture, he didn't need words. He wanted assurance that everything will be all right.

"What am I going to do?" "Am I ever going to find someone who loves me?" Dean asked her.

Stephanie broke the hug.

"Roman and Seth do love you." She said. "They didn't mean to hurt you." She kept saying.

"I know. I shouldn't have left, but seeing Randy standing there, smiling. He knew how I felt on something like that. Why can't he let me be happy?" Dean said to Stephanie.

Then he sat down. His knee started to shake, and is biting his nails.

"Stop biting your nails." Stephanie told him. And he did. He gave her a nervous smile.

"Go home, and take a couple of weeks off." Stephanie told him. "Relax, and by then I can set it up for the three of you guys can sit down and talk. You can even use my office. This way none of you will feel trapped and you can leave anytime you want." Stephanie explained her plan to him.

Dean just nodded.

Then Dean left the way he came. He still didn't want to talk to anyone now. He left, and went home.

Stephanie got up, and went out to tell everyone that Dean is okay.

* * *

"Why didn't he come out to talk to us?" Asked Nattie. She pouted, along with AJ.

"He isn't ready." "Give him a couple of weeks, and he said he'll be ready to talk." Stephanie stated. Actually it was an order by Stephanie.

Stephanie turned around and went back into her office. She sat down and called Dean's apartment complex. She wanted to talk to Tom, who is head of security there. Roman told her about Steve and Kevin. She trusted Roman's opinion that they will probably try and contact him at his place. She talked to him, and everything is settled for now. The list of people that can go up to Dean's apartment has gotten smaller. Unless you are Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, you have to be invited up by Dean personally.

* * *

Dean got to his the lobby of his apartment, and met with Tom before he went up. Tom told him about the phone call from Stephanie. Dean agreed with Stephanie. After a few more minutes, he was finally home. He took a shower, and went straight to bed. He was so tired, he didn't see his phone vibrating again. Dean just turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

Dean never seen the eyes watching him. Watching him go into his apartment building. They are waiting for their time…waiting for their time to get Dean alone. He's patient. He can wait…

* * *

Dean opened his eyes very slowly. He looked at the clock, and for the first time in a long time, he has slept in late. He needed it. He's just going to stay in today. Not answer his phone. He laid there in his bed looking at the ceiling. He turned to get his phone. He seen someone trying to call him, but he didn't know the number. He just erased it. He finally got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. Soon as he got out, his stomach started to hurt. It wasn't too bad. Probably he just hungry. He got dressed, and went to his kitchen. He looked around and see that he really didn't have anything. He didn't want to leave, so he looked at the menus he had to look for what he could order for breakfast and who will deliver it. He found a place close by that does deliver. He called and order his food. Until the food gets there, Dean unpacked his clothes from the suitcase.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, he got a call from the lobby. It was his food. Dean gave the okay to let the delivery boy come up. He heard a knock and opened his door. He paid for his food, and gave the boy a nice tip for getting his food there fast.

* * *

After breakfast Dean didn't know what to do with himself. He just sat there. He had a TV, but he didn't really watched it. He mostly got it when he did have company over to watch wrestling. It was one of the very few shows he liked to watch, and he did a have a small movie collection. But he wasn't in the mood to watch TV. He just sat there starring out the window. He got up, and went to the door to his balcony. He went out there and sat down on a chair that is part of a patio set that Nattie bought for him. The weather is real nice in the morning. He just sat there thinking about Roman and Seth. Why didn't they tell him? But did remember that when he was with Roman or Seth or both, the other did not get jealous. In fact the other would encourage the other with him. The more he thought about it, he was more upset that they didn't tell him and especially that he found out from Randy. After the two weeks is up, he's going to go and apologize to Roman and Seth for not letting them explain right away. He got up and went in.

* * *

For the two weeks Dean was away, he kept up with his work. He didn't want to get behind. He was feeling good. And being away for two weeks was good. He had Stephanie set up a meeting with Roman and Seth so they could talk privately in her office. He couldn't wait to get to work on Monday. He is in such a great mood, he decided to go out tonight. He hadn't decided where to go yet. But it is a nice evening, he would walk around, and figure where to go. He grabbed his keys and left.

He was practically dancing out of the building. Security was happy to see Dean happy again. They all like Dean.

Dean walked around, window shopping and trying to figure where to eat at. His stomach is still bothering him. Every once in a while, he would get a pain shoot through his stomach. But once he gets back to work, he'll set up an appointment with the doctor. He wanted to talk to Roman and Seth first. He hopes they can work things out. He caught himself smiling as he is walking. He forgot about eating, and didn't see the eyes watching him, or following him. Then as he walked by an alley, a hand came over his mouth and dragged him into the alley.

* * *

"Sir!" "Sir!" "Are you okay?" Someone asked Dean. He looked up and all he could see is a light shining in his eyes. He really can't remember what happened. His clothes were torn, his face is all bloody…

"Sir, do you know your name?" "What is your name?" Someone is asking Dean. But he is still dazed. Dean tried to get up, but he was pushed back down. Then he felt himself blacking out again. His eyes fluttered before he is out again.

* * *

Dean felt hands on him, pushing him against the brick wall of the building. Trying to fight off whoever it was. He is struggling against his aggressor. Then he felt another pair of hands on him, groping him, tearing at his clothes, ripping them off. Hearing them laugh.

"Going to get me some more of that sweet ass." Dean heard being whispered in his ear.

"NO!" Dean yelled. Now struggling harder against them. Trying to free his hands that are trapped between his body and the wall.

"Leave me alone!" Dean yelled again. But then he felt something being put in his mouth, shutting him up. Then he was pushed down to the ground. He felt his shoes getting pulled off by one person, and another pair of hands working on his belt buckle to take off this jeans. Dean kept struggling. Then he felt something struck his head. He felt something wet running down the side of his head. It felt cool going into his ear. He looked up to the sky, while feeling a tug at his pants trying to come down. Then he got the opportunity he needed.

Dean's knee came up and contacted to someone's crotch. He heard him cuss and fell sideways holding his dick.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Another person said. Then Dean felt his hands free and with all he had, he hit the other person. When he heard that person go down, he got up and ran as fast as he could to the street. As soon as he got there, he started yelling for help.

"HELP!" "Someone help me!" Dean yelled out. He felt hands on him, he struggled again thinking it was them and they caught up with him. But it wasn't.

"Calm down." "We are here to help." Someone said to him. Trying to calm Dean.

"My husband is calling an ambulance." Dean clearly hears is a woman.

Dean looked over and seen the kindest brown eyes he's seen. The person is an older woman who could be Dean's grandmother. The person who is calling must be her husband. He looked over and seen an elderly gentleman on his cell.

"Can you tell me what happen?" The woman asked.

Dean tried to say something, but only gibberish came out. Then Dean heard sirens coming, and they are getting louder.

Then lights shining in his eyes…

* * *

Dean's eyes fluttered open again. He looked around and he wasn't in the alley way, or his apartment. It wasn't a dream. He thought he was having a nightmare. He concentrated more on where he is, then he realized he is a hospital. He slowly sat up, and seen there is someone in the room. It was Stephanie.

"Nurse, nurse!" Stephanie yelled out. "He's awake!" She kept yelling out.

"Steph, please." Dean said quietly. "My head hurts." Dean said.

"Sorry." Stephanie replied back quietly. He could see she has been crying.

Then several nurses, and a doctor came in. The doctor looked Dean over. Again, shining his light into Dean's eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Asked the doctor.

"Fine." Dean managed to get out. "My throat hurts though." Dean continued.

"You did have a tube down your throat." Said the doctor.

Stephanie poured some water into a glass and handed it to Dean.

"Doctor, do you have to do that now?" Asked Stephanie. Dean could tell she is getting irritated.

Stephanie wanted to talk to Dean privately. She wanted to know who did this without an audience. And plus, she seen the way some of the nurses is flirting with Dean.

"Roman and Seth are not here?" Dean asked Stephanie.

"No, I didn't tell them or anyone else." Stephanie told him. "I'm the only one who knows, besides Paul. And I made him promise me he wouldn't tell anyone." Stephanie continued to say.

Dean knows that her husband wouldn't say anything, especially Randy. Besides Vince, Stephanie is the only other person there that everyone is afraid of. Sometimes even Vince doesn't want to make her mad.

"How did you know I was here?" Dean asked Stephanie.

"One of the nurses found my name in your wallet, and called me." Stephanie told Dean.

"Do you know who did this?" Asked Stephanie.

"I think Steve and Kyle." Dean said with a whisper.

Dean could see how mad she is getting.

"They'll pay for it." Stephanie said through clenched teeth.

"But I don't know for sure. And if this goes to trial, I won't be able to point them out as the people who attacked me." Dean told her.

"Don't worry, they will be punished." Stephanie said. No, it more of a promise to Dean. And all Dean could do is smile. And Dean knows Stephanie, she keeps her promises.

"I still want to talk to Roman and Seth, but not now." Dean said. "But I don't want them to think I'm mad, or ignoring them." Dean continued to say to her.

"I'll tell everyone at the office as soon as I get there. You stay here, it's safe. An officer will posted outside your room until you leave. And don't worry, I'll leave some names so they can come and visit you…Okay?" Stephanie continued to say.

Dean just nodded. He can't wait to see Roman and Seth. He wanted to talk to them so bad. Get all this straightened out. And to see their expressions when he tells them he wants to be with them both.

* * *

She went to see Dean before work. She wanted to set up for the people who can see Dean, and who is not allowed in his room. She talked to the police about Kevin and Steve. But they can't reach them in New York. She believes it was them, but like Dean said, there is no proof.

* * *

Roman and Seth were already at work, waiting for Dean and Stephanie. They couldn't believe what Stephanie told them. Dean wanted to talk to them and it was good. They were making plans, and they will go slow with Dean if he wanted. They saw Randy, and Seth wanted to go over and punch him in the face. Randy just stood there and looked at them.

"Forget him Seth." "Think about Dean." Roman told Seth.

They went over to AJ and Nattie and talked to them until Dean got there. All four wanted to give Dean a party.

Then they saw Stephanie get out of the elevator. She did not look happy. Looked like she hasn't slept for a while. Something wasn't right. Where was Dean?

Before Roman or Seth could ask Stephanie where Dean is, she said something.

"Can I have everyone's attention!" She yelled.

Everyone gathered around her.

"I have some bad news." Stephanie said, then looked down to the floor. She took a deep breath.

"I don't know how to say this, but Dean was attacked this past Saturday." But before Stephanie can continue, everyone was asking questions all at once.

"Quiet!" Stephanie yelled again. Again, everyone was quiet again. "Please, let me finish." Stephanie said irritably. They were getting on her nerves.

"Dean is fine. I set it up with the police who can see Dean at the hospital. Come to me to see if you are on the list. If not, I'm sorry. I can fix it where you can see him at the hospital." Stephanie finally got to finish.

"Roman and Seth, I would like to see you in my office if you don't mind." Stephanie said.

Then the three went into her office. Stephanie shut the door and blinds. Roman and Seth sat down. She turned around and spoke.

"I made sure you two are the list so you can visit him at the hospital. And if you want, you can take the day off, and go see him now. He's really anxious to see you guys." She told them.

Roman and Seth just smiled.

"Really?" They both said at the same time.

"Yes, and he's waiting for you guys now." "So you better get going so you can have time. Because after work, some of them out there are going to go see him. And when Nattie and AJ get up there, no one is going to get near him." She said laughing.

Roman and Seth knew Stephanie is right. AJ and Nattie is just as protective of Dean as Stephanie is. And if they want to talk to Dean alone about their relationship, they better do it before they do.

"Thank-you Stephanie." Roman said.

Then Roman and Seth got up to leave.

"Oh, you will need to show the police your ID before you can go in." Stephanie told them before they left.

Roman and Seth just nodded their heads and left. They wanted to hurry and get to the hospital and see Dean.

Before Roman and Seth got to the elevator, Nattie went over to them.

"Are you going to see Dean?" Nattie asked.

"Yes. Stephanie is letting us go to see Dean." Seth told Nattie.

Nattie understood why.

"Tell Dean we'll be up after work. You guys need to talk first." Nattie told them.

"Thank-you Nattie." Roman told her. "We appreciate that." He continued.

"No problem." "You guys need to talk about what happened without the rest of us being there." She said. Then she hugged them, and went back to work.

Then Roman and Seth left to go see Dean.

* * *

Dean was flipping through the channels when he heard a knock at the door. It was Roman and Seth. They brought flowers and a stuff dog. Dean smiled real big when he seen them. He is so glad they were the first to come see him. Stephanie must have had something to do with that.

"Hey, how are you doing baby boy?" Asked Roman.

Dean smiled shyly, and blushed.

"You always did look cute when you blush." Seth told him. Then he came over and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek.

"We are so sorry baby boy." Roman said. "We were going to tell you, but then this…us happened. It happened faster…" Roman then started to stutter and cry.

"Hey, it's okay." "The more I thought about it, I was more upset that I heard it from Randy. I mean, neither of you got upset when I was with one of you, and vice-versa and neither of you guys got upset. If you didn't want all of us to be together, then why did you do it?" Dean explained.

Roman and Seth just looked at Dean. They couldn't believe what they just heard. He said what they were basically going to say.

"And if you still want…I'm still open…" Dean is trying to say.

"Yes!" Both Roman and Seth at the same time.

They all laughed.

Then it got serious real fast.

"What happened?" Asked Seth.

Dean lowered his head and got all quiet.

"You need to be honest with us baby boy." Roman told Dean.

Dean told them the story. How he was anxious to coming back to work to see them, he went out to eat, window shopping, then suddenly someone or someone's grabbed and dragged him into an alley. They were tearing at his clothes, how he kicked and punched them and ran out to the street and started to yell. An elderly couple found him and called an ambulance. And they called Stephanie and she came. And took care of everything. The report with the police, the police protection, his private room, and everything else.

"Who do you think it was?" Roman asked.

"I think it was Steve and Kyle. I heard them, but couldn't see them. So if they would ask if I saw who did it, I couldn't really say it was them. But deep down, I know it was them." Dean explained.

Before anyone could say anything else, a nurse came in. "I need to get some blood from you. The doctor wants to run some tests." She told Dean.

"Okay." Dean told her.

She took several vials of blood, then left.

Roman, Seth, and Dean talked more. Especially the party they are going to throw Dean when he got out of the hospital.

"What about my apartment?" Asked Dean.

"Well, we can still plan on you staying there for the week, and our place on the weekends. Still sound good to you?" Roman asked.

"Yes. "And thank-you for being so patient with me." Dean told them. "I love you guys." Dean said to them.

"We love you to baby boy." Roman told Dean. Then he leaned in and kissed Dean softly on the lips. Then Seth came over and kissed Dean on the lips to.

"Welcome to our family Dean." Both Roman and Seth said. Then they started to laugh, and kiss more.

Then they heard voices outside of his room. They could hear AJ arguing with the police officer outside his room. He is an undercover cop. Stephanie thought it would be good to have someone that can blend in with the other people on this floor. So if Kevin and Steve did try to come and see Dean, they wouldn't spot him. He eventually let them pass.

"He's an ass." AJ grumbled. "What's his name?" She asked Dean.

"His name is Phillip Brooks, and he's one of the best undercover police officers on the force." Dean told her.

"Well, he's an asshole." She continued to complain.

Dean just laughed. He knows AJ and he knows Phil got to AJ. Not many guys, in fact Phil is the only one who has ever gotten under AJ's skin. Which means AJ likes him.

Dean teased AJ about Phil. She punched him in the arm. They were having a great time until the nurse came in to kick everyone out. Visiting hours is over.

Roman and Seth said they would come back the next day to visit him after work. Dean couldn't wait.

"Hey AJ, I'll get Phil's number for you." Dean said as she is leaving. Then he started to laugh.

AJ turned around and stuck her tongue out to Dean.

Dean just laughed louder.

Roman and Seth is the last to leave. But before they left, they each took turns to give Dean a kiss.

"I can't wait to get out of here." Dean said to them.

Roman and Seth smiled, and both agreed with Dean.

"We can't either." Roman said.

"And we'll have a special homecoming for you when you get out." Seth said, then kissed Dean one more time before he left with Roman.

After they left, Dean closed his eyes, drifting off, thinking of Roman and Seth. Dean fell asleep with a smile on his face…

* * *

 **Not knowing to Dean, but he will be getting some news in a few days that will change his life forever…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

For the past week, Dean is getting visitors from work. Mostly Roman and Seth. Stephanie let them come in late, and leave early. Dean is happy that Stephanie would let them do that. He didn't know what he would do without Stephanie. She has been there since he started there. From the first moment they met, she took to him. He never knew why.

Dean laid there alone. It's coming to the time where Roman and Seth will be there very soon. Dean didn't know who will be standing outside his room today. He liked Phil the best. He is nice, great to talk to, and he is kind of cute, but most of all, he accepted Dean for who he is. He didn't care that Dean is gay. Dean figured when he leaves, he won't see Phil again. He is hoping he can. He enjoyed his company. But this is just an assignment.

"Hey Deano." "How's it going?" Phil asked as he was coming in.

Dean smiled. He is glad it is Phil.

"Great." Dean said. But he didn't sound happy. Dean will be leaving the hospital soon, and he's going to miss Phil.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Phil asked.

Dean didn't want to tell him. He didn't want Phil to think the wrong thing.

"You can tell me." Phil told Dean.

"I'll be leaving soon…I don't want you to think I'm trying to hit on you, but I really enjoy talking to you." Dean whispered.

"Hey, just because you'll be leaving the hospital soon doesn't mean we can't still can't be friends. And I enjoy talking to you to. And I don't care that you are gay. So what. Don't listen to those other cops. They're assholes anyways. And I do see more than someone who is gay. I see a great person. And we do have things in common. You like hockey, I do to. Even though it's not my team, don't care. We can still watch together if you want. And we also like wrestling. My favorite wrestler is CM Punk. I think he's awesome!" Phil rambled on.

"Me to! Love Punk to!" Dean yelled.

"And you won't be getting rid of me that easy. It seems your boss Stephanie, who by the way is one tough lady, and who cares for you very much. She went to my captain, and asked for protection after you leave the hospital. At first my captain said no. He didn't want to waste time protecting some f.., well you don't need to know that part." Phil is telling Dean.

"I have an idea. Heard the other cops." Dean sadly explained.

"Anyways, she closed the blinds, and she didn't yell, but my captain did. Because you heard him. Then he would stop. Must have been when she was talking. Then after about fifteen more minutes, she came out. She was smiling, and he was crying, pleading to her, and did everything to please her. She was smiling all the way out of the police station. Then he called me into his office and told me I am going to follow you around." Phil said as he finished telling the story.

"Thanks Phil, I don't have many friends. And it's nice to have a friend outside of work…" Dean was trying to explain. Then he started to cry.

Phil went over and put his arm around Dean.

"Hey, what's wrong? This goes way deeper than your step-father. Tell me." Phil said sympathetically.

Dean told Phil about his relationship with Randy and William. Why he didn't have any friends outside of work. Randy wouldn't allow it. But mostly William wouldn't allow it. He didn't like to share…he didn't like the idea of him being with Randy. William wished they met first. And told him about what happened when he was a boy. It felt good to Dean to tell Phil this. He didn't want any surprises and secrets with Phil.

"Does Stephanie know?" Phil asked. "It seems she does, but then you don't talk about if she does." Phil continued.

"Yes, she knows. When I first started, I told her what happened. My step-father was calling and coming around. She seen how agitated I was, and she asked about it. I told her, then after a while, she stopped me. Even though I never finished, but she knew what happened to me. She didn't want me to re-live it." Dean told Phil.

"You have a great boss. She cares for you. Don't think she would go through all that trouble with just for anyone." Phil said to Dean while comforting him.

Dean agreed with him.

"In fact, she asked for me personally. And even if she didn't, I would have volunteered. I like you, and have fun talking to you. Plus I want you to talk to that brunette AJ. She's spunky!" Phil said to Dean. Then Dean seen the biggest and cheesiest smile on Phil.

"Yeah, she is spunky." He said back laughing.

"I could have a party when I get out, and invite you and her." Dean told Phil.

"I like that very much." Said Phil happily.

Dean just shook his head and smiled.

They talked some more, then a nurse came in with some flowers.

"These came for you honey." The nurse said. Then she set down the big vase of daisies.

"I wonder who these are from?" Phil asked.

Phil found the card and gave it to Dean. Dean opened the envelope and took out the card. He started reading, then suddenly he yelled.

"Get them out of here!" Dean yelled.

"What is it?" Phil asked.

"They're from…from…from my stepfather." Dean said. Then Dean started to cry.

"Hold on. Save those flowers, the vase, and the note." Phil told the nurse. "And do you have any plastic bags. About five big bags." Phil continued.

"I think so." The nurse told him. Then she left.

"Why can't they leave me alone?" Dean said. Then he broke down. Phil got up and went to Dean. He sat down on the bed, and held Dean. Dean just leaned into Phil. Dean just wanted the comfort. He didn't care who is there. He just wanted the safety.

As Dean is crying in Phil's arms, Roman and Seth came in.

"Hey, Roman and Seth is here. I'll let them take over, this way I can collect everything and have it annalize." Phil said. He got up and left to find the nurse.

"Hey baby boy. What's going on?" Roman asked.

Dean looked at them. He had to tell them. He didn't want any secrets.

"Someone sent me some flowers. I thought they were from you guys. I read the card, then found out they were from Kevin and Steve. I was upset, and Phil was comforting me." Dean explained.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Seth told Dean. Then he came over, sat down and wrapped his arm around Dean.

Roman went over to the other side of Dean, and wrap his arm around from the other side.

Dean felt so safe now, and warm.

"You are planning on having a party when I come home right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, why?" Roman asked.

"Well, I want to invite Phil. He likes AJ." Dean said with a smile. He wanted to change the subject.

Roman and Seth looked at Dean.

"Really?" They said at the same time.

"Yep. He asked me about her." Dean told them. He was starting to cheer up again.

"Wow. AJ, really?" Seth said.

"Yeah." Dean laughed.

"Now, just need to find out what she thinks of him." Dean replied.

Dean looked at Roman and Seth.

"I'm glad you guys are here. I feel so safe when I'm around you guys." Dean told them. Then he looked at Seth, then Roman.

"God you are so cute." Roman told Dean. Then he leaned down and kissed Dean. It was a deep kiss. Dean moaned into the kiss, and opened his mouth to let Roman's tongue in. He loved the taste of Roman, and wanted more of him. It's been a while. Their tongues danced with each other. Dean moaned more. Then he felt a hand on his semi-hard cock. It's Seth hand. It felt so good to Dean. He missed this. He missed them.

Seth's hand felt so good! Stroking his now hard cock. He moaned louder. Then he felt Roman untied his hospital gown, slipped his hand to his nipple, and pinched it. Dean is in heaven. He kept kissing Roman. He felt Seth stroke faster. Then suddenly Seth stopped, Roman broke the kiss and watched Seth get up.

Seth got up and went to the door, and closed it, then when he came back over, he moved the curtain to give them even more privacy. Seth sat back down, but this time lifted Dean's gown up, and exposed his cock. The cold air hit his cock, and Dean gasped at how cold it is. Instead of grabbing his cock, Seth leaned down and took Dean's cock in his mouth. Dean gasped, his head went back, eyes fluttered and mouth hanged opened.

Dean licked his lips. "Oh, Seth." Dean gasped. "Feels so good." He continued. He opened his eyes, and looked at Roman. "Please Roman, continued. I need this…please." Dean said to Roman. Then Roman leaned in and continued where he left off. Kissing Dean. He loved kissing him. Dean opened his mouth again to Roman. And Roman continued playing with his nipple.

Seth bobbed his head up and down on Dean's hard cock. This felt so naughty. A nurse, or Phil could come in on them at any time. It was wrong, but felt so right. Roman leaned down on Dean, where Dean laid back down onto the bed. Then Roman broke the kiss and went to Dean's nipple. Licking, and sucking one, while still playing with the other.

"Oh, God! Seth…Roman!" Dean moaned of what they were doing. Dean arched his back from what they are doing. He wanted them, more of them…more of what they are doing to him.

Dean could feel Seth's mouth on his cock. It felt…like heaven. Seth's tongue circling the head of his cock when he would come up, then feel it on the bottom of his cock when Seth would go down. All the way to his balls. Seth deep throat Dean's cock. Seth would go fast for a few strokes, then he would swirl his tongue around the tip. Then back down.

"Uhhh…aaahhhh!" Dean moaned. Seth just went faster. Then he came off his cock fully. Then he licked the tip of Dean's head. Then he blew on it. The cold air on his cock, made Dean shiver. He licked his lips.

"Please don't stop Seth." Dean whispered.

Then Seth took Dean into his mouth again. Seth just can't get enough of Dean, and can't wait for him to be released from the hospital. Seth bobbed again. He wanted to hurry, he wants to taste Dean again. Dean knows he won't be able to hold it much longer. Seth knows it to…Why Seth is going faster and faster. Dean's head is spinning. Seth sucking his cock, Roman licking and sucking his nipple, and pinching the other. Dean bit his bottom lip so he wouldn't make any noises. One of Dean's hand went to Seth's head, tangling into his hair. While Dean's other hand went into Roman's hair. It felt so silky. He grabbed onto his hair.

Then Dean arched as he exploded into Seth's mouth.

"S-S-S-SETH!" Dean managed to get out.

Seth swallowed Dean's juice as it came out. Not letting any escape from his mouth. Seth just kept swallowing. Dean just gasped as he is keeps spilling, and filling Seth's mouth. After Dean is done, Seth still kept licking, and cleaned Dean's cock.

And as Dean was spilling into Seth's mouth, Roman bit Dean's nipple, sending shock waves through Dean's body. Dean convulse from the double pleasure from Seth and Roman.

Roman eventually let go of Dean's nipple. Dean eased up on his grip on both men. Seth and Roman sat up looking down at Dean. Dean was still reeling from what just happened, trying to catch his breath, coming back down to planet earth from the pleasure they just gave him.

"That…was…amazing." Dean said to them. "Can't wait to come home with you guys." He continued.

Roman wiped the sweat from Dean's forehead, then kissed him on the nose. Seth fixed the bottom of his gown, and Roman pulled up the top up and tied it back again.

Seth and Roman laughed.

"Oh, there's definitely going to be more baby boy." Roman whispered into Dean's ear. Dean got a shiver up his spine. He loved Roman's deep voice. He noticed he only gets the shiver when Roman or Seth talks to him like that.

Then before they could do or say anything, Phil came in with some plastic bags.

"Hey. Sorry, did I interrupt anything?" Phil asked them.

"No. You're fine Phil." Dean said. Then he smiled real big.

"Okay." Phil said very slowly. Then he went over to the flowers, put on his gloves, and collected everything. He dumped the water into a container he got from the nurse. Then he wrapped the flowers into a plastic wrap, then put the vase in more plastic wrap.

"I'll send this to forensics and see if they can get anything from these." Phil explained as he was collecting everything.

"Thanks Phil. I owe you." Dean told him.

"Yes, you do. And you can do it by having that party and inviting me and introducing me to that spunky little brunette." Phil told Dean.

"Yes, I know. And I will." Dean told Phil.

Roman arched an eyebrow. "Really? AJ? You really want to meet her?" Roman asked Phil.

Phil just smiled and left.

"Why?" Seth asked Dean.

"Because he likes spunk." Dean explained to them.

"Spunk?" Roman repeated.

"Yes, spunk. And it seems he likes spunk." Dean laughed.

"Wow." Seth said as he is shaking his head.

The nurse open both the door and the curtain.

"This stays open from now on since the flowers." Then nurse told Dean, Seth, and Roman.

They all agreed.

"We'll just have to wait until you leave to do more celebrating." Roman said. Then he winked at Dean. And Dean blushed, and just shook his head yes. Then Roman and Seth kissed Dean again.

Then suddenly AJ, Nattie, and Cesaro came in.

"Where's Tyson?" Asked Dean.

"He had to stay late at work." Nattie said disappointed. "Randy has him doing some work for him on case that he's working on." Nattie complained.

"Um, Dean." AJ asked. "Who's protecting you today?" AJ asked as she is looking around.

"Phil, why?" Dean asked her. "I thought you didn't like him." Dean teased.

"I never said that." AJ pouted.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, when I get out, Roman and Seth is going to throw me a party, and going to invite everyone, including Phil." Dean told everyone.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" AJ squealed.

"Hey AJ, can you tone the volume down a notch or two. Like to keep my hearing." Dean told her.

AJ flipped off Dean.

Dean laughed. "Don't ever change AJ." Dean laughed.

Everyone was talking about the party when Dean gets out.

* * *

As everyone is talking in Dean's room, in another room in the hospital, a technician called Dean's doctor.

"What is it that you want me to see?" The doctor asked the technician.

"Thought you want to take a look. It's unusual." The technician said.

The doctor looked at the results.

"Are you sure about these results?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. I checked them five times!" The technician exclaimed.

"I can't believe it." The doctor said. Then she sat down in the chair.

"When are you going to tell him?" The tech asked.

"Not, right now." The doctor said.

"Tammy, get me Stephanie McMahon's cell number." The doctor asked her secretary.

"Um, isn't that confidential?" Tammy asked.

"Dean signed release forms for me to contact Mrs. Helmsley if there is any complications." The doctor told her secretary.

"And with this news, I think it will be better hearing it from her, not me. But before we do tell him, want to see what Mrs. McMahon wants to do first." The doctor continued.

After a few minutes, the doctor's secretary gave the doctor Stephanie's cell number.

* * *

"Hello?" Stephanie answered.

"Mrs. Helmsley?" The doctor asked her.

"Yes." Stephanie answered.

"This is Doctor Lisa Way. I'm Dean's doctor." She told Stephanie.

"Is Dean okay? There isn't anything wrong is there?" Stephanie asked.

"No, he's fine…I think." The doctor said.

"There is something I would like to talk to you about his blood work." The doctor told Stephanie.

"It's getting late, could you come in early tomorrow, and we can talk about it?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I can be there at 7 am. Is that okay?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, that will be perfect." The doctor responded.

"Okay, see you then." Stephanie said.

Stephanie hung up the phone. She wondered what it could be. She hopes it's nothing bad. She does worry about him.

Stephanie went to bed, wondering what it is the doctor wants to see her for.

* * *

Stephanie woke up early. Paul is already gone. She knew he had to be at work early. He had a big case with Randy they had to get ready for.

She got ready and left. She wanted to get there to see what it is. What the report is about?

* * *

Dean woke up. It was about 6am. Dean knew Roman and Seth wouldn't be in today. They had to get some papers ready for Paul and Brock. Dean is basically alone today. Phil has the day off, so he won't be there today. Dean laid there and sulked.

He was about to fall asleep, then he heard a voice outside his door. It's Phil.

"Hey Deano." Phil said as he poked his head through the door.

"Hey." Dean said. He perked up.

"Hey, no sulking when I'm around." Phil said. He seen the look on Dean's face.

Dean just smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"What? I can't come and see a friend in the hospital. Especially when everyone is not going to be here. I know they are all working. They told me last night." Phil explained.

"Thank-you Phil." Dean whispered. "Thanks for being there. Thanks for being a friend." Dean told Phil.

Phil just smiled. Phil knows Dean is a broken soul, but a good soul.

"You want to play poker?" Phil asked.

"I've never played before." Dean told him.

"Never…had you never played." Phil screeched.

"Okay Deano, you are going to learn." Phil told him.

Then Phil pulled Dean's eating tray over, lowered it, sat down, and dealt the cards.

* * *

Stephanie walked to the doctor's office.

"Is the doctor here? I'm Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley." Stephanie told the secatary.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Helmsley. Come with me. Doctor Way is expecting you." Tammy said.

Tammy took Stephanie into Doctor's way office.

Stephanie went in, and seen the doctor behind her desk, on the phone. The doctor seen her and pointed to the chair to sit down. Stephanie sat down waiting for the doctor to get off the phone.

"I'll talk to you later tonight honey. Yes, I'll leave early tonight. Can't wait for what you have cooked. Love you to." The doctor said into the phone. Then she hung up the phone.

"Sorry, my husband." Doctor Way told Stephanie. "Don't get to see him much. He's a doctor too." She continue to say.

"Okay, down to business." The doctor told Stephanie.

* * *

Dean and Phil played cards for part of the day, they also watched TV, and walked around the floor. . Dean is laughing and having a great time.

Then as they were coming back, Dean felt sick. He ran to his room, and went to the bathroom, and hunched over the toilet, and threw up. Phil got there to hear Dean just get done.

"You okay Dean?" Phil asked. He is concerned about Dean. Dean was feeling good when he got here, then suddenly he threw up.

Dean came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Don't know why? I was feeling fine one minute, then suddenly I got sick to my stomach." Dean continued to say to Phil.

"Maybe I'm coming down with something." Dean said. "I was in New York, maybe I caught something there?" Dean kept saying. Trying to figure out why.

"Well, I hope it's not contagious." Phil said laughing.

"You and me both." Dean said with concerned.

Phil made Dean get back in bed. He didn't want take any chances of Dean getting any sicker.

"I better go. You should get some sleep in case you are coming down with something. I'll tell the nurse when I leave. Maybe she can give you something." Phil said to Dean.

"I'll be here tomorrow buddy. I'll see you then." Phil told Dean.

Dean just nodded his head. He did feel a little weak now, and his stomach is hurting more now. He didn't even feel like eating his dinner after just throwing up. A few minutes later, a nurse came in to see how Dean is doing.

"Heard you just threw up." The nurse said. She then took out the thermometer, and placed it under his tongue. Then a few minutes later, she took it out and checked it.

"Well, it's normal." She said. "We'll keep an eye to see how you are." The nurse continued. She felt Dean's forehead, it felt kind of cool, and sweaty.

"We'll check on you more often to see how you are doing." The nurse said before she left.

Then soon as she left, someone brought in Dean's tray for his dinner.

Smelling and looking at the food, Dean got up again and ran to the bathroom. He threw up again. After a few more minutes, Dean came back out. He poured himself a glass of water to drink. He is really sweating. He doesn't know why.

He just crawled back into bed, and just went to sleep.

* * *

Dean woke up, and he seen Stephanie looking at him.

"Morning Dean." Stephanie said as she smiled. "Heard you haven't been feeling well." She continued.

"Yeah." Dean mumbled. "What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Well, your doctor set up another appointment for you." Stephanie said.

Dean just looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Don't worry, you will be fine." Stephanie told him and squeezed his hand.

Dean does feel better knowing Stephanie is there.

"Are you ready?" Stephanie asked.

Dean just looked at Stephanie.

"Oh, you mean the appointment is here?" Dean asked back.

"Yes, so you don't have to change. Just put on your robe, and we'll go see her." Stephanie said. Then gave Dean a smile.

Dean got up, and put on his robe. Then he and Stephanie left to go see the doctor.

* * *

Stephanie and Dean went to Doctor Way's office. They walked in and Dean seen Dr. Way. Then he saw another doctor.

He seen Stephanie, and his doctor, Dr. Way. He looked at Stephanie, then looked at Dr. Way, looking confused. Wondering what is going on.

"Am I in trouble or something?" Dean asked them.

"No, you are not in trouble Dean. It's just we got your blood work in, and well, it's not what we expected. So Stephanie, at my request took your results to another doctor. She is a little better to explain your results to you." Dr. Way explained to Dean.

Dean looked at each of them. Begging them to explain.

"Dean there is a reason you have been getting stomach aches, and just heard you been throwing up. You don't have a temperature, and it's not food poisoning." Dr. Way continued to explain to him.

"Doctor Phyllis Reed will explain it now." Dr. Way said.

"Hi Dean, I'm Dr. Reed." The female next to him explained.

"I read over your results, and like them, I was surprised by it. They even tested it five times to be sure." Dr. Reed told Dean.

"I admit, I was surprised, but it's not impossible. Remember that, okay." She told Dean.

Dean didn't know what to think now.

* * *

"Dean! Dean! Dean! Are you okay?" Stephanie yelled.

Dean opened his eyes, noticing that he's looking up at the ceiling. Did he pass out? And he didn't hear what he just heard. The women helped him up. He sat back down in his chair.

"Dean you did hear me right. You are pregnant." Dr. Reed told him.

"And for a man, your female hormones are high for a male. All men do produce female hormones, but they are not that high. They are very low, and the male bodies also produces testosterone. Which is higher. But somehow, your body is producing more female hormones, than male testosterone. And you also have a uterus. Some men, a low percentage of men do manage to develop a uterus. You are just one of the very few men that happens to have developed one." Dr. Reed explained to Dean.

He is trying to wrap all this information around his mind. He still can't believe it.

"Um, how far along am I?" Dean asked.

"That we do not know." Dr. Reed told him. "If you want, Dr. Way did borrow an ultrasound machine, and we can find out." Dr. Reed continued.

After a few seconds, Dean said yes.

"It's on another floor. We will have to go to the maternity ward." Dr. Way told everyone.

They all got up. It took Dean a little longer to get up. He wasn't losing his mind. He is gaining weight, and now knows why.

* * *

They walk into the office of another doctor. And there, Dean seen the machine. He couldn't believe he is going through with this. Dr. Reed told him to lay down on the table. Dr. Way put a sheet over the lower part of his body, then lifting his gown up to expose his stomach. Then Dr. Reed squeezed some clear gel on his stomach, and turned on the machine.

The gel felt cool on Dean's stomach, then suddenly he heard a noise. It sounded like real fast beats.

"That is the heart beat." Dr. Reed told Dean.

"Heartbeat?" Dean asked. He couldn't believe it. He looked at the screen on the ultra sound machine. Then Dean smiled. For once he felt important. He's actually giving life. He also knows he'll probably get stares, jokes, harassment...but he'll be ready.

"Well, what I can tell, it looks like you are about four to five weeks." Dr. Reed said. "And the babies look fine and healthy." She continued.

"Wait…what?" Dean asked. "Babies?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, looks like triplets." Dr. Reed said.

Everyone is surprise.

"Dean, I'm not trying to be mean, but do you know who the father is?" Stephanie asked.

"Dean, but have to tell you though. Even though you are about four-five weeks pregnant, the sperm could sit in the fallopian tubes even longer. Dean's happiness turned to sorrow. Besides Roman and Seth, it could also be Randy or even William. He doesn't want to be either of those two. He is hoping its Roman or Seth. And he can't have it be Randy or William. He just can't.

Dean started to cry. He looked at Stephanie.

"It can't be Randy or William." Dean cried. "It just can't." He cried out.

"Dean, there is a way you can find out before the babies are born." Dr. Reed told him.

Dean looked up. "Really?" He said.

"Yes." Dr. Reed replied.

"I just need their DNA, and in about three to four weeks I can do a DNA test. But that is little more complicated. I stick a needle into your belly and get a sample of the placenta or amniotic fluid. Then run them against the men you have been with.

"But how can I get their DNA without them knowing why." Dean asked them. I don't want any of them to know. I want to find out first, then I can tell that person in quietly." Dean told them.

"I can get the DNA." Stephanie said.

"You can?" Dean asked Stephanie.

"Yes, and without them knowing why." Stephanie continued.

"Every so often, we have to do drug testing. We can have everyone do it this time. Surprise them. Not one person will be left out. And just run the DNA of the three for sure. And if it's not any of them, then you will know it's William then." Stephanie explained.

"Sounds good." Dean responded.

"I can have everyone do the test tomorrow." Stephanie planned.

Dean talked more with Dr. Reed about the pregnancy. And Dean agreed to continue seeing Dr. Reed during his pregnancy. Since she already knows, and she can be very discreet about seeing him. Dean also agreed for Dr. Reed to talk to Stephanie about it if she can't get a hold of him. Then Dean and Stephanie got up and left to go back up to his room. Dean is tired, and wants to go to bed.

* * *

Dean got comfortable in bed. Stephanie came over.

"I am here if you need anything. Anything at all. And no matter what time, you can call me, okay?" Stephanie told Dean.

"Okay. And thank-you Stephanie…for being there. I appreciate what you have done, and doing for me now." Dean said to her.

"Anytime Deanie." She said. Then she kissed Dean on the cheek and left.

Dean closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Thinking what's going to happen. He had a million things running through his head.

Who is the father? Is the number one question to Dean. And will they step up? What will they say?

Dean still hopes either Roman or Seth is the father. But if it is one of them, will Roman and Seth treat him differently? Will they dump him? Will anyone of them ask him to get rid of the children? Will the father help him? Will they use the children against him? Will any of them try to get custody of the children from him?

More and more questions are popping into his head.

Well, it's not the right time to worry about it now. Dean thought he will deal with when the time comes.

Dean put his hand on his stomach. He smiled, then fell asleep. He is not going to let anyone hurt his babies…No one!

Everything changes now…

 **Question…who is the father? And will they be happy when they find out? So many questions?**

 **And that is NOT the only surprise in the story. MORE surprises to come! What more surprises is Dean going to get?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Dean woke up suddenly. He touched his stomach. He had a bad dream, several bad dreams. In one dream William is the father, and in another Roman & Seth left Dean. He didn't know which is worst.

No, it was where Roman & Seth left him. In that one, he felt a hole in his heart. At least in the dream where William is the father, he had Roman and Seth standing by him. Helping him… But Dean just dreamt it.

Then Phil came in.

"Hey Deano." Phil announced as he came in. "What's new?" He continued.

Dean looked down. Should he tell Phil? He knows Phil will eventually find out. But to tell him now, or later? Might as well do it now.

"Hey, something is up. What is it? You can tell me." Phil said.

"I found out some news yesterday, and well…I don't know how to tell people." Dean explained.

"Just come out with it. It's the best way." Phil told Dean.

Dean sighed.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it. But do want to warn you, it will be unbelievable, and you will probably laugh. But I'll be ready. I know it will hurt, but might as well get used to it." Dean told Phil.

"I'm…I'm…pregnant." Dean said slowly and quietly. Now he's waiting for the laugh, and the jokes.

"Okay." Phil said back.

"What? No jokes?" Dean asked Phil.

"Nope. Why should I laugh, and make jokes." Phil said to Dean.

Dean just sat there surprised. He didn't know what to think or say.

"Hey, I am surprised, and a little shocked, but I won't make fun of you Dean. Maybe when you get a little bigger I will, but not because of that." Phil told Dean.

Dean smiled shyly. "Thanks." Dean replied back.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who's the father?" Phil asked. Then he nudged him.

"That's the other thing, it could be one of four guys. Roman and Seth, and then the doctor told me the sperm can still 'sit' in the fallopian tubes for a little bit. And I was with Randy and William about a week or two before Roman and Seth. I'm not a whore." Then Dean stopped, trying to control himself. Then Phil grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed it.

"I know you are not." Phil told Dean. "You have a good heart." Phil continued to say.

Dean took a deep breath and continued.

"I was in a bad relationship, and Roman & Seth helped me get the courage to leave Randy and that life behind. I didn't think I could, but they gave me strength to do it. Anyways, Stephanie is going to get their DNA by having everyone give samples for a drug test. And when she does get them, she's only testing at least three. William doesn't work there. So if they are not the father, then I'll know its William. Then I will have to tell William. But I hope it's not him or Randy." Dean finished telling Phil.

"Just believe." Phil told Dean.

* * *

Soon as they came in, Stephanie had security wait for everyone and let them know it was a surprise drug test.

Stephanie didn't want them to know why she really is doing this. And she's trying to figure out how to tell people about Dean's condition when the time comes. But she figured wait until they find out who the father is. She'll apologize for having them do this, but she'll explain later. And she'll have to keep Dean away from here until then. Dean is getting bigger. They can make excuses now, but later everyone will need know the truth. But she's more worried about Dean.

After a couple hours, she had all the specimens sent to her doctor's office.

Dr. Reed already told her staff to send most to another lab, but keep only three. Then in four weeks, they will find out who. She is happy that she could do this for Stephanie, and Dean. And she had very few people on this, and had them sign confidentiality agreements. This is a very sensitive, and private matter. Something like this is news, but somethings should not be in the news. She'll get the results in bout a couple of weeks, but it will be a little longer for Dean though.

Then her assistant came to her about Dean's ultrasound picture. While Dean was in her office getting the ultrasound done, she took pictures of his uterus. Dr. Reed smiled to herself. It was strange to say him and uterus in the same sentence. She wanted to look more closely what's going on. She heard he did get stomach aches before this. So she took pictures all around to see what's going on.

* * *

Dean laid in bed, playing cards with Phil. Having a good time. Then Stephanie and Dr. Reed came in. Dean looked up, and smiled.

"Hi!" Dean said as Stephanie came in.

"Hi Dean!" Stephanie said back.

Then Dean seen both their faces. It didn't look good.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Can we talk privately?" Dr. Reed asked.

"It's okay. I told Phil. He is going to watching me after I leave, I won't be able to hide anything from him." Dean laughed.

"Okay." Dr. Reed said.

Then she showed Dean his ultrasound pictures. "I took these yesterday when I was doing the ultrasound. I took more than the babies. I also took pictures all around your stomach. And noticed some scarring. You were pregnant before Dean. Way before this pregnancy. About two other times it looks like. And you miscarried both times. And by the scarring, you were…looked like you were beaten Dean." Dr. Reed finished.

Tears formed in Dean's eyes. He couldn't believe it. He was pregnant before? But lost them. He remembered all the times Randy hit, kicked, punched, and pushed him.

"Why?" Dean asked.

He looked up. Looking for an answer. No one had one for him.

"Not this time. If Randy is the father, I will do whatever I can to keep them away from him." Dean said. "Or die trying." Dean continued.

Everyone looked at him. Stephanie looked at Dr. Reed and Phil.

"Can I speak with Dean for a minute…alone?" Stephanie said to them. Phil and Dr. Reed nodded and left.

After they left, Stephanie looked at Dean.

"There is something I need to tell you." Stephanie softly said.

"I know what you thinking. I know you are not thinking of suicide, but leaving. I would know signs of suicide. Considering I was thinking about it at one time. I was at a low time in my life. I was in love with a man who was dating someone else, everyone hated me because I'm the bosses' daughter. They didn't take me seriously. Then one day or in this case night, I was at the pier, and I was thinking of jumping. I found a small pier that is barely occupied, waited when there wasn't many people. Then as I was about to go over, but then a young man came over and started to talk to me, for no reason. He was polite, and sweet. He didn't know me, but he knew I was upset and sad. He told me a beautiful woman like me wouldn't have any problems. I just laughed. But he took the time to talk to me. Just talk. And I should tell this man how I felt, no matter the outcome. What else do I have to lose he said. I told him rejection, but he just told me if I didn't, I would regret it. And I would feel better about doing it. And he was right. I told this man, and I felt better." Stephanie told Dean.

"So what happened with the guy you liked? And this guy who helped you? Did you ever see him again?" Dean asked Stephanie.

"Well, I married that man, and the guy who helped me? He came into my office looking for a job. And I hired him." Stephanie told Dean as she looked at him.

Dean looked surprised at Stephanie.

"Me?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Stephanie responded. "I wore a hat. I didn't want anyone to recognize me." Stephanie responded.

"Is that why you…" Dean started to say.

"Yes. But you gave me my life back. Without you, I would have never told Paul how I felt. And he felt the same. Now we have a beautiful daughter, and another child on the way." Stephanie confessed to Dean.

Dean just looked at her at smiled. "Really?" Dean asked her.

"Yes." Stephanie smiled. "And it would work out good for you. We can go together, or I could send you on an errand to the doctor for me. This way no one will get suspious until you find out." Stephanie explained to Dean.

"Sounds good." Dean responded back.

"Stephanie, thank-you." Dean told her.

Stephanie came over and kissed Dean on the cheek and gave him a big hug.

"I love you. You know that right." Stephanie told Dean.

"Yes." Dean whispered.

Stephanie rested her head on Dean's shoulder.

Then suddenly Phil poked his head in.

"Is it okay to come in now?" He asked.

"Yes." Stephanie laughed.

Phil and Dr. Reed came back in. They all talked some more. Setting up appointments for both Stephanie and Dean with her. And Dr. Reed told them she got the samples, and sending it in to do the DNA testing. And the others went to the other lab for the drug tests.

Dean is excited and nervous about the results for the tests. Nervous to see who the father is, and he told Dr. Reed he does want to know the sex of the babies. This way he can decorate the nursery of what he is having. He'll have to get a bigger apartment since he is having triplets. He has to be prepared in case Roman and Seth want to break up with him. And Stephanie is letting him stay home until he finds out. Plus his doctor wants him to take it easy when he gets out. By the time the results are in, he'll be back at work, and he'll know who to tell.

* * *

It's almost time for Dean to know who the father is. Dr. Reed is scheduled to come in and take the DNA of his babies. He is a little nervous about the large needle. He seen how long the needle is, and he is scared. And when he is alone, he would lift up his gown and look at his stomach. It is getting bigger. He would rub his tummy. He just couldn't believe that there are little beings are in his stomach. He looked at the time. He noticed Dr. Reed will be coming in soon. So he pulled down his gown, pulled up his sheets, rested his hand on his stomach. He wanted the babies to know he is there. Then he laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes. Figure get some sleep before the doctor comes.

* * *

Dean heard someone say his name. He opened his eyes and it's Dr. Reed.

"Hi Dean." Dr. Reed said. "Are you ready?" She continued. Then her assistant came in with an ultrasound machine, and another nurse came in pushing a small cart.

"Yes." He responded back. "I'm ready to find out." He continued.

"Okay, let's take a look here." She said. Then she lifted Dean's gown, and squeezed the gel on his stomach. She looked at the screen.

Dean seen the look on Dr. Reed's face.

"What…What is it?" Dean asked.

"There seems to be two sacks. That's unusual. But not uncommon." She told Dean.

Then doctor asked for a needle, and Dean closed his eyes. He felt the needle go in. He grabbed the sheets and bit the bottom lip. Kept him from yelling.

"Breath Dean." Dr. Reed told Dean. Then she heard Dean breathing. It was ragged, but at least he's breathing. Then she pulled it out.

"Okay, the second needle." She told her assistant. Then she did the same thing with the second.

"Just one more time Dean. Then it will be all over." Dr. Reed told Dean.

Dean nodded his head. "Okay." He managed to get out.

"All done." Dr. Reed finally said to Dean.

Dr. Reed seen the sweat on Dean's forehead. She patted his shoulder.

"You did great." She whispered in his ear.

"The babies?" Dean asked.

"They are fine." She told Dean.

Dean smiled.

"In another week, you will know and the guessing will end." Dr. Reed told Dean.

Dean relaxed more hearing the news. He couldn't wait.

One more week. He thought to himself. One more week…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Dean woke up with his stomach doing flip flops. Seems the babies are getting a little restless. Like they are telling Dean something. Dean is hungry. Probably what they are telling him, they are hungry. Dean pushed the button for the nurse. A few minutes later she came in.

"I'm hungry. Is there any way I can get something to eat?" Dean asked.

Well, it's about time for your breakfast to come. Just a few more minutes." The nurse told Dean.

Dean grumbled a bit. He wanted something now.

"Okay." Is all Dean said back.

The nurse left. Dean reached for the phone. Maybe he can get Roman or Seth to bring him some food.

He dialed Roman's cell number. Nothing.

He dialed Seth's cell number.

"Hello?" Seth answered. Dean was so grateful.

"Hi!" Dean said happily.

"Hey baby boy. What's going on? Everything okay?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, but could you bring me some breakfast before you and Roman go to work? I'm starving. Please!" Dean asked.

"Yeah, sure! What would you like?" Seth asked Dean.

"Um, I don't know. Surprise me." Dean told Seth. "Just as long it's a big breakfast." Dean continued.

Seth laughed. They talked some more, then hung up.

"Who was that?" Roman asked as he came in. Then he kissed Seth on his cheek.

"That was Dean. He was just asking if we could bring him something to eat. He's hungry." Seth said.

"Oh, our baby boy hungry?" Roman laughed.

Then Roman came over to Seth and put his arms around him and gives him a kiss.

"I can't wait for him to get out of the hospital. It's lonely without him." Seth pouted.

"Yeah, it is." Roman agreed. "We better get going to get going so we can have time to get his breakfast." Roman continued to say to Seth.

Then as Seth walked away, Roman slapped his ass. Seth yelped.

* * *

About an hour and half later, Seth and Roman walked into Dean's room with his breakfast.

Dean lit up when they walked in. Even though he is hungry, he is so glad to see him.

Roman and Seth came over and each gave Dean a kiss.

"Here's your food baby boy." Roman said as he gave Dean his food.

Dean licked his lips.

"I'm so hungry." Dean told them. "But mostly missed seeing you. So glad you can do this. I haven't seen you guys for a while." Dean pouted.

"Sorry baby boy. Seth and I have been busy with Brock and Paul. They are having problems. And they miss you to by the way. They hope you get better." Roman continued to say.

"Tell them thanks. And I actually miss them to." Dean told Roman.

"Do you know when you are leaving?" Seth asked.

Not wanting to tell them the real reason why he's still in the hospital.

"No, I don't. Think they are keeping me in here more for protection right now until they set up my apartment." Dean explained more.

"You can always stay with us." Roman told Dean.

"I know." Dean told them.

"But eventually I'll need to face them on my own." Dean told them. "I can't hide from them forever." Dean continued to tell them.

Roman and Seth both agreed.

"But we don't want you to get hurt in the meantime." Seth told Dean. "We love you, and we don't want nothing to happen to you." Seth kept saying.

Dean just gave them a shy smile. And hoping they will accept his news later.

"Well, we better get going. Brock and Paul will be coming in today and want to be there when they show up." Roman said.

Before they left, they each kissed Dean good-bye.

Dean smiled. But also scared hoping they won't give up on him when they find out he's pregnant. He's not going to think that they might not be the father, he'll just wait until he knows for sure. He's hoping by the end of the week, he'll find out. So close, but so far.

* * *

Randy is in the lobby of the hospital trying to figure how he can go up and see Dean. Maybe he can bribe the guard to see him. He knows Dean wouldn't say anything, and he can talk Dean into getting back together.

Randy went up the elevator to Dean's floor. He got off very slowly and cautious. He looked around to see where the guard is. He doesn't see one. He smiles, then he started walking to Dean's room. The door is shut. Good. He opened the door and walked in.

Randy seen Dean laying in his bed. Randy walked past his bathroom, not realizing the door is shut.

"Hey Dean." Randy said.

"Randy." Dean responded sitting up. "What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Is that anyway to say hi to your boyfriend?" Randy said to Dean as he slithered towards Dean.

"We are not dating anymore. I broke up with you, remember?" Dean responded to Randy.

"Please leave Randy." Dean told him.

"Come on. Let's talk to about this." Randy said smoothly.

"No, and will you please leave." Dean said more forcibly.

Then Randy grabbed Dean's wrist, and squeezed.

"Randy, you are hurting me!" Dean exclaimed.

Randy just gave Dean a sadistic smile.

"You missed this?" Randy asked Dean.

"No!" Dean shouted.

Then Randy raised his hand, going to strike Dean. Then all of a sudden, Randy felt something stop his hand. He looked around and seen a man he's never seen before. His hair is very short, and long sideburns. He actually reminded Randy of Wolverine.

"Who are you?" Randy demanded.

But before Phil answered back, he hit Randy right square in the jaw. Randy went back and hit the wall and fell down.

"Stay away from Dean and from here. But mostly away from Dean. He doesn't want to talk to you." Phil told Randy.

"And let you know who I am. I am Detective Phil Brooks. I'll be watching Dean for a while now. A better description, I'm his police protection. And if you come near him without his permission, I will arrest you. You understand!?" Phil asked Randy.

Randy stood up and just nodded his head.

"Now, leave!" Phil told Randy.

Randy practically ran out of Dean's room.

Phil looked at Dean.

"You were right. He is an ass." Phil told Dean.

Dean just laughed.

Then Dr. Reed came in. She is there to give Dean a checkup.

"Let's see how you are doing, huh." Dr. Reed said to Dean. Then she lifted up Dean's gown, and pushed around his stomach.

"I'll wait out here until she's done." Phil said. Then he left.

Dr. Reed just looked at Dean.

"He's a good cop." She said.

"He is. And a better friend." Dean responded.

She felt around some more.

"Feels and looks good." She told Dean.

Dean looked down at his stomach. It is getting even bigger, and more round.

"I'll have to get bigger pants." Dean laughed. Then he cried.

"How am I going to explain this to people if they ask? Who the mother is? The father? What about when they get older and ask? What should I tell them?" Dean asked Dr. Reed.

She didn't know what to say. But she understood though. It is different for Dean to be in this situation.

"To be honest, I don't know." Dr. Reed told Dean. "But I know you will know what to say when the time comes." She continued to say to him.

After another fifteen minutes, Dr. Reed is done with her examination.

Then she left to see about Dean's results.

Phil came back in, and he pulled out the cards.

* * *

The days were dragging for Dean. He wanted the days to go faster so he can find out the results. He wanted to find out so he'll know to be happy, or sad. He was getting so restless. Especially when no one was there to keep him company to keep his mind off from it. He hated the days where Phil didn't come in. But when he gets out, Phil will be with him 24/7. Stephanie is even putting in the extra money to pay Phil. But of course, Phil turned it down. He wasn't doing this for money, he liked Dean, and he is happy to do it. But Stephanie insisted. Dean told him not to argue with her, it was pointless. And never know when the money will come in handy, stick it away for something later. Never know what will come up. Phil laughed, and said you're right…never know. So Phil then agreed to the money from Stephanie.

Dean laughed when Phil and Stephanie would go back and forth. Even though Phil is stubborn, but he knew Stephanie would win. Watching them bicker. And of course, Stephanie did win. But when no one was there, he was bored. He didn't like watching TV. He never did. He had work, Randy at the time, and the shows on TV, he thought was brainless. Maybe except for wrestling. He loved his wrestling. He did watch that. He didn't care which promotion was on, he just loved watching it. It took him somewhere else. It took all the pain away…his mom, Kevin, Steve, his dad dying, Randy, and William, his past…

Besides wrestling, Roman and Seth have been his enjoyment from his pain. But he doesn't know what they will think of his situation now. The babies…

He'll have to be prepared to expect the bad. He always has. It was Dean's coping mechanism. This way if the worst does happen, then he's not too surprise.

"Not again." Dean said to himself. He got up to go to the bathroom. Stephanie did tell him, he'll have to go more often the further along he gets. But since he is having triplets, so they are squishing his bladder more. It's a little more crowded in his tummy. He looked at his stomach, but thought it is worth it. He's going to love them no matter who the father is. Just depends if he's going to fight for full custody or not. He's not going to let anyone hurt them. Besides Roman and Seth, they are the best thing to happen to him in his life. Dr. Reed did tell him he is one of the few males who is taking this as a blessing. And Dean is. They are a blessing and a miracle. He's just hoping his friends will support him. He knows Stephanie will be there. How will everyone else feel? He went back to bed, and fell asleep. He doesn't know how he can do that. That's all he's been doing. Sleep. He fell asleep dreaming of his babies. He's hoping one is a girl. Dean just dreamed about their life together.

* * *

Dr. Reed looked at Dean's paternity results. She couldn't believe it. This couldn't be right. But her technicians have checked it a couple times, then she even checked it herself. And the results came out the same each time. Dean is going to be surprise. She's even surprise. How she even going to tell Dean? It's like all these impossible circumstances are hitting him one after another. First he finds out he has higher estrogen levels in his body, then he has a uterus, then his pregnancy, and also that he was pregnant before this, but just never knew it. And now this. Wow!

"If he survives this news, he is very strong person." Dr. Reed told herself. But in the long run, she knows Dean will be happy…surprised and shocked at the same time, but hoping happy. And she thinks he will. She got up, and told her assistant that she is going to the hospital to tell Dean the news.

"What do you think his reaction will be?" Heather asked.

"Hoping he will be happy, but who knows." Dr. Reed told her. "But I will tell you when I get back. I know like him to." Dr. Reed continued.

"Yeah, he is very likable. You just want to hug him and not let him go." Heather laughed. "And plus, he has cute dimples. My daughter has dimples like them. I'm a sucker for dimples." Heather continued to laugh.

Dr. Reed agreed and left.

* * *

Dr. Reed got to Dean's room and looked in. She didn't see him in his bed. She frowned. "Maybe he's out walking." She thought. Then she heard the toilet flushed. She chuckled. She quietly knocked on the door.

Dean jumped by the knock. He's wondering who it could be. Then he heard the voice.

"Dean, its Dr. Reed. I have your results." Dr. Reed told him through the door.

Dean hurried up to get up.

"Just a minute Dr. Reed!" Dean yelled through the door.

Dean got up, and washed his hands. Then opened the door. There is Dr. Reed standing there holding the envelope with his results in.

Dr. Reed had to laugh. Dean looked like a little kid waiting to get permission to open his Christmas presents. He is practically dancing. Either that, or he had to go to the bathroom again.

"Dean, you better sit down." Dr. Reed said.

To Dean, it sounded more like a command. Dean went over to one of the chairs in his room. The doctor pulled the other chair closer to Dean.

"Dean, I don't know how to tell you this, but first I'm going to ask you a question." Dr. Reed said.

"Have you heard of the word heteropaternal superfecundation?" She asked.

Dean never heard of that? Was it some kind of disease? He's hoping he doesn't have it or especially any of his kids have it.

"No. Is that some kind of disease?" Dean asked.

Dr. Reed chuckled. But she could understand Dean's concern though.

"No, it's not a disease. How can I explain it?" She started to say. But then Dean just blurted out…

"Please doctor just tell me?!" Dean said hysterically.

"It means you were impregnated by two men, not just one. Your babies have two different fathers. In fact, the two in the one embryo sack is twins and they have the same father, and the other that has just one baby is fathered by a different father. And the baby is solo. You are not having triplets. You are having twins, and the other is…well, solo. They just have different fathers." The doctor explained.

Dean couldn't believe it. Before he could say anything, he passed out.

* * *

Dean felt something hitting his face. Someone is slapping him. He slowly opens his eyes, and sees Phil slapping his face.

"You can stop slapping me Phil. I'm awake." Dean told Phil.

"Nope. This is too much fun." Phil laughed. Then he lightly slapped Dean one more time before he stopped.

Then Phil stopped, and Dean sat up. He is in his bed.

"Phil carried you to your bed." Dr. Reed explained to Dean.

"Oh." Dean whispered.

"And I told him why. Had to. He was about to hit me when he came in and you weren't waking up. He thought I did something to you. So I told him about the father, or in this case fathers of your babies." Dr. Reed told Dean.

"Okay. Now the big question. Who are the fathers?" Dean asked.

Dean and Phil looking at Dr. Reed waiting for the answer.

She grabbed the envelope and pulled out the results.

* * *

Dean couldn't believe it. Dr. Reed told him, and is holding the paper with his results. How is he going to tell them they are fathers? How will they react? How will the others react?

"So when will I get out? I need to tell them soon as I can." Dean said.

"You are set to leave tomorrow. I'll come by and set up your first appointment to see me at my office." Dr. Reed said to him. She left the results with Dean and left.

Phil looked at Dean.

"So how are you going to tell them?" Phil asked.

"Don't know. I'll think of something." Dean responded.

Dean is smiling. He couldn't believe it, but still trying to figure how to tell Roman and Seth they are going to be fathers. Seth father of twin boys, and Roman father of a little girl.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Dean woke up the next day so anxious to get out of the hospital. He just can't wait to get to the office to talk to Roman and Seth. He needs to call Stephanie to see if she can set up a private meeting with them. He can't wait for them to get out of work to tell them. He's still trying to figure how to tell them. This is an unusual situation for all of them. Especially him. He is the one pregnant. Then he thought about the other pregnancies he had, and lost. What would the babies be like? Would Randy have changed? These questions and more are running thru Dean's head. But after a couple of minutes, he shook those out of his head. That was the past, this is now. And he can have a future with Roman and Seth, with their kids. Dean smiled while rubbing his belly. He never thought he would do something like this. It feels weird, he admits that, but in a good way.

Phil came in. It is the start of Phil being with Dean everywhere he goes. That is another thing he has to tell Roman and Seth. That he has a bodyguard. At least he still has his apartment. And he's glad Stephanie did talk him into getting the couch that turns into a bed. It did cost more, but in case if someone did have to stay, they did have a place to sleep. Dean has his clothes packed, and now just waiting for the doctor to come in. He's glad Stephanie did bring him some new clothes. His other clothes is starting to get a little small. Since there are three, he is bigger than normal. Plus, he's been out for about three months or so.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Dean didn't know what to think. He turned to the side, then the other side. Trying to figure how he can hide his stomach. He gave up. He'll just have to wear the shirt outside of his pants.

"Wish she would get here." Dean said anxiously.

Then Dean started pacing back and forth in his room.

"Dean, calm down. She'll get here." Phil told him.

"Can't help it. I want to get to the office and talk to them." Dean said fast.

Then a few more minutes, Dr. Reed came in.

"Sorry it took me so long. Had to talk to your other doctor. I set up your first appointment two weeks from today. So May 17th at 9am. Stephanie gave you the day off." Dr. Reed said.

And before Dean could say anything, Dr. Reed asked a question. "And have you thought about Lamaze class?"

"I would be out of place there." Dean said. I would be the only man there. And I don't want the stares. I'm probably going to get that at work as it is. I'll probably find out who my real friends are after this." Dean responded back.

"Don't worry. This is a special group. It is for men who are pregnant. Yes, there are more like you here in the city. Of course, it will be a small group, including you…about four." Dr. Reed said.

"I don't know." Dean said.

"I think it will be good for you Dean." Phil said. "And you will be with others just like you." Phil continued. Then he smiled.

Dean looked at Phil. "I hate you right now." Dean said.

Dean knew Phil is right.

"Okay. I'll do it." Dean agreed.

After about another hour, Dean is finally free of the hospital. Phil is driving him to the office. Dean called ahead and told Stephanie they are coming. And if there is a conference room free that he could use to talk to Roman, and Seth. She said yes, and she'll talk to Roman and Seth before he gets there.

Dean hung up the phone and smiled. He looked at Phil.

"You look like a kid in a candy store." Phil said. He seen the huge smile on Dean.

* * *

Dean and Phil finally got to the office. Dean got out of the car before Phil even turned off the car. He is dancing around waiting for Phil.

"Calm down Deano." Phil chuckled.

"I just want to get up there and talk to them. I don't want nothing to go wrong." Dean said.

Dean got into the elevator, then Phil went after him.

Phil had to laugh. He's watching Dean dancing to 'Cheeseburger in Paradise' from Jimmy Buffett. Shaking his hips from side to side.

"You are excited." Phil said laughing.

"Yes." Dean said

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Dean stepped out. He seen Nattie first.

"Dean!" Nattie shouted. Then came running up to Dean and gave him a big hug.

"You put on some weight." Nattie said while patting his tummy.

"Well…" Dean started to say.

"Hi Dean." Said a voice behind him. Dean knows that voice. Dean turned around and seen Randy. He has a huge smile on his face. Dean got worried. He knows Randy is up to something.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked.

"Fine." Dean said slowly. Dean doesn't know what Randy is up to, but he knows he's up to something.

"What do you want Randy? Dean asked.

Then Randy smiled real big, and before Dean knew what is happening…

"Dean, when were you going to tell me I'm going to be a father?" Randy shouted.

Dean looked at Randy shocked. "How did he find out?" Dean thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean told Randy.

Randy chuckled. Everyone is looking at them now. Dean didn't see Roman and Seth come out of the conference room behind him, but Randy did.

"Remember when your new boyfriend threw me out of the room, I didn't leave right away, and snuck back in when the doctor gave you that examination." Randy said.

Dean's eyes got real big. He looked around, and everyone is whispering.

"Come on Dean, show me and everyone your stomach. Show daddy his baby." Randy said loudly. Then he grabbed Dean's shirt and tried to pull it up. He didn't get it all the way up, but did lift it far enough for everyone to see the bump on Dean.

Dean started to tear up. He looked again, and some now were smiling and giggling. Dean wanted to get out of here, but first he needed to talk to Roman, and Seth. Then he turned and seen Roman and Seth standing there in disbelief. Dean stepped forward to them, while Seth stood there, Roman took a step back. Dean couldn't believe it. Then he looked at everyone in the office, and he felt betrayed by the people he thought are his friends.

Dean couldn't leave by the elevator, it would take too long. He turned and went to the exit door and left. He did it so fast, Phil couldn't stop him. Then Phil turned around to face Randy. Randy backed up. He knew what Phil is thinking and going to do. So Randy hurriedly backed up. He smiled because he knew he is out of Phil's reach. Randy turned around, but he seen someone else. He smiled. He knew this person couldn't do anything. But before Randy could leave, this person just hauled off and punched Randy square in the jaw. Randy went down. And there stood AJ.

Then as Randy got up, he was hit again. But this time by Nattie. Randy went down again. His eyes were closed. He was out.

Phil ran over to Randy. "He's still alive." Phil said as he looked up to AJ and Nattie.

"Damn." AJ said. Some others laughed.

Then AJ looked at everyone. "I can't believe you would laugh at someone who would bend over backwards to help any of you guys. Shame on you…all of you! I thought you are his friend. Guess not. Shame!" AJ yelled at everyone in the office.

But before she could leave. Phil stood in front of her. "That was great! Love a woman who can throw a punch." Phil said to her. Then before she knew what is happening, Phil grabbed her and kissed her. Then he let go, and went over to Stephanie.

"Do you know where Dean would go?" Phil asked.

"In his state of mind, I don't know." Stephanie said. "And I need to give AJ a bonus for doing that." Stephanie continued.

"ROMAN! SETH!" Stephanie yelled. "WILL YOU PLEASE COME TO MY OFFICE NOW!" Stephanie yelled.

Roman and Seth walked over to Stephanie and went into her office.

"Please sit." She said sternly.

"I know the news that Randy announced is shocking, but yes, it's true." She told them. "But what isn't true is who the father is. Randy is wrong there. He's not the father, or William. So get them out of your minds." She continued.

"His pregnancy is unusual. It's rare, but it can happen. And Dean has gotten some news while in the hospital. Shocking news about himself. And it's all new and frightening to Dean." Stephanie told them.

"Like what?" Seth asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Well, like finding out he is producing more estrogen, than testerone. Along with him having a uterus, and he can and did get pregnant. He found all this out within weeks of all his news." Stephanie explained.

Seth and Roman just sat there with disbelief.

"This is new, and he's scared. And you two are acting like asses! Just when he needs you both, you didn't step up out there with Randy. You two just stood there, doing nothing!" Stephanie shouted. Then she hit them both on the head.

"We agree with you." Seth whispered. "We both acted like asses." Seth continued.

"Wait, you said Randy and William are not the father. Then who is?" Asked Roman.

"Well, that is another tricky situation. Have you heard of heteropaternal superfecundation?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. It's when a woman can get pregnant by two different men." Seth said.

Stephanie and Roman looked at Seth.

"What? I watch the medical channel." Seth responded.

"Wait. You mean Dean is pregnant by two men?" Roman asked.

"Yes, and the two men are both of you." Stephanie told them.

Roman and Seth just looked at each other, then at Stephanie.

"Seth is the father of twin boys, and Roman is the father of a girl." Stephanie told them.

Stephanie grabbed her water pitcher and dumped half on Roman, and the other half on Seth.

"What…what happened?" Seth asked.

"You both fainted." Stephanie told them.

"We did?" Asked Seth.

"Yes, why do you think you are wet Seth?" Stephanie responded.

"Can't believe it. We are both going to be fathers." Roman said.

"And let you know, Phil out there is going to be following Dean around for a little bit." Stephanie told them.

"We need to find him." Seth said.

"Where can he be?" Roman asked.

"That I don't know. And we better find him. Considering Steve and Kyle are still out there." Stephanie told them.

Seth started to laugh. Stephanie and Roman looked at him.

"What?" They both asked him.

"Now I wish paid more attention of the punch that both Nattie and AJ gave Randy." Seth told them.

Then they all laughed.

"If you want, I can get you a recording of it." Stephanie told them.

They looked at her.

"I have cameras around the floor for safety and other reasons." Stephanie told them.

They just kept looking at her.

"Just don't do anything around here that you don't want anyone to know about." Stephanie said. Then she winked at them.

Roman and Seth got up and left to look for Dean. Stephanie got on the phone calling security, asking them if Dean has left the building. Security checked and said he hasn't.

* * *

Roman and Seth talked about where Dean could go. Nattie, AJ, Tyson, and Cesaro came over to them.

"You're not going to hit us are you?" Asked Roman.

Tyson, Cesaro, and Seth all laughed.

"Funny. But we will for the way you treated Dean though." Said Nattie.

"Where would he go? He hasn't left. Stephanie texted me saying he hasn't left. So he's still somewhere in the building. But where?" AJ said.

They all didn't know where Dean could have went.

"Wait. I think I know where Dean might have went." Seth said. "When we first came here, Dean showed us around. And he did show us his favorite spot." Responded Seth.

"Dean actually showed you his spot?" Tyson said.

"Yeah." Seth said.

"You must be special if he showed you his special place." Tyson responded.

"Only Stephanie knows where." AJ said.

Roman and Seth left to talk to Dean.

* * *

Roman and Seth are in the stairwell, and went up the stairs.

They get to Dean's spot, but Dean wasn't there.

"Where can he be? He hasn't left the building, then where can he be?" Seth asked.

"Don't know pup. Hold on." Roman responded. Then Roman got out his phone and dialed someone.

"Hi Steph. Yeah, we are here at Dean's spot, but he's not here. Do you know any other place Dean might go?" Roman asked.

"Thanks." Roman said. Then he hung up.

"There is one other place she said he might go. There's a couch in there. And since he is, well you know…pregnant." Roman told Seth.

Then Roman told Seth to follow him. They went two floors down, and went through the door to the floor. Seth followed Roman to a room. It is dark, but Roman didn't turn on the light. He went over to the other side of the room where the couch is facing the wall. Roman looked, and there is Dean, sleeping.

"Dean." Roman whispered.

Dean stirred. Roman went to the end where Dean's head is. He squatted down. He leaned over and whispered his name again. Dean mumbled in his sleep. Roman never knew that Dean is such a heavy sleeper. Then he remembered, they never slept in the same room when they were together.

Then Roman squeezed in between the wall and the couch. He squatted down, and kissed Dean softly on the lips.

Dean slowly opened his eyes, and seen Roman in front of him.

Roman smiled at Dean.

"Hey baby boy." Roman whispered.

Roman could see that Dean has been crying. His eyes were red, and puffy. Then Dean looked up and seen Seth.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked as he sat up.

"Well, we are here to apologize to you. We shouldn't have acted that way when Randy announced about your…your…pregnancy." Roman said as he gestured to Dean's stomach.

"Yeah, it was a shock to me when I first heard about it. But after a while, I got used to it. I know it's a little weird, but I like the idea of being pregnant." Dean told Roman and Seth.

"It makes me feel like I'm doing something important. When I was growing up, I didn't feel worthy. I wanted to die. But now, I do feel…important." Dean continued to say to them.

"Stephanie told us everything. We feel bad, and you shouldn't have to go through this alone." Roman told Dean. "And we are going to be there for you." Roman continued.

Dean looked at Roman. Dean knew Roman is telling the truth. Then he looked at Seth. He looked at Dean and nodded his head.

"I…we are so sorry Dean. I love you, Roman loves you. Just shocked that we are going to be fathers. And the thing is, we want to be fathers. We were planning to adopt, but guess we don't have to now. And this is even better than adopting." Seth explained.

Seth came over to Dean and sat down next to him, and Roman on the other side of him. They both rested their heads on Dean's shoulders.

"Okay, okay. I forgive you." Dean laughed.

"Can we touch your stomach?" Seth asked.

Dean looked at them. He could see they wanted to. They look like two little kids waiting to open Christmas gifts.

Dean lifted up his shirt exposing his stomach. Roman and Seth looked and slowly reached out to touch his stomach. They touched, and all three felt something. It was a special moment for all three.

"So, I'm going to be a father of a little girl." Roman said.

"Yes." Dean said. He smiled big to Roman.

"I've always wanted a girl." Roman continued to say.

"Two boys for me." Seth said proudly.

"We are going have to come up with names." Seth said.

"And when is the due date." Asked Roman looking at Dean.

"December 15th." Dean responded.

"I figured we can decorate their rooms, and when the babies are born, that is when I can move in with you two. If that is okay with you two?" Dean asked.

"That sounds good." Roman said.

"Yes. And happy you decided when you are going to move in with us." Seth laughed.

Then Seth grabbed Dean's chin, and he leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was a soft kiss. But Dean could still tell Seth is serious. Then Roman turned Dean to him, and gave him a kiss. Then he touched Dean's forehead with his forehead.

"Now, we'll have to go shopping." Roman said. "You have no choice Dean. You are stuck with us." Roman continued. Then he smiled. Dean smiled back.

But there is still something wrong. Roman can see it on Dean's face.

"Hey baby boy. What's wrong?" Roman asked. "You seem a little down." He continued.

Dean looked up, looking into Roman's eyes.

Roman can see Dean smiling, but he could tell Dean is sad.

"I know something is wrong." Roman said. "And don't try to deny it either." Roman told him.

"Come on, tell us. We won't get upset." Seth confirmed it.

"Well, Roman and you are married, and me…I feel like the mistress." Dean told them.

Dean looked at Seth, then Roman. Dean seen the concerned in Seth's face. But when Dean saw Roman's face, he seen him smile.

"Is that what you are worried about?" Roman chuckled.

"That is what I was talking to Stephanie about when Randy told you about Seth and I being married. I wanted to see what I could do legally about you being part of our family. Legally we can't get married, but we can have a civil ceremony instead. We can have a judge bless the union, and Stephanie says she knows a judge that can and will do it for us. All three of us would be in front of the judge and he can bless our union. Say some words, and exchange rings. And also what we can do for the company insurance, and benefits. Even though we are not going to be legally married, but if we live together before the babies are born, and show our ceremony papers, you can be on our insurance." Roman explained to Dean.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Roman told him.

Dean smiled.

"Well, let's do this properly. Come with us." Roman told Dean.

All three got up, and Dean wondered what Roman meant about his last statement. Before Dean can say anything, Roman and Seth got up and both helped Dean off the couch.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked.

"You'll see." Is all Roman told Dean.

They walked to the elevator, and got on. There wasn't much being said. Dean tried to say something, but Roman would shush him.

They got off their floor. As soon as they stepped off the elevator, AJ, Nattie, Tyson, Cesaro, and Phil went over to them.

All at once, everyone is asking Dean questions.

"QUIET!" Roman yelled.

Stephanie came over to see what's going on.

Roman and Seth looked at each other and smiled, then they both got down on their knees. Roman pulled out a box, then Seth pulled out a box to. Dean couldn't believe it. Are they both proposing?

"Dean, we love you and want to spend our lives with you. Will you be with us?" They both said in unison.

Everyone gasped. AJ started jumping.

Dean couldn't believe what he just heard. His head is spinning, and his heart feels like it's going to jump out of his chest.

He looked around at everyone. AJ and Nattie nodded their heads yes. Tyson, Cesaro, Phil smiled at him.

Dean looked at Roman and Seth.

"Yes! Yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you…both of you." Dean said back.

Everyone shouted with excitement.

"EEEEEEEE!" AJ shouted.

"Thanks. Think I'm deaf now." Phil said.

Everyone laughed.

"Shut up." AJ said, then stick out her tongue at him.

Roman and Seth both stood up and hugged Dean.

"Let's put these on." Seth said.

Roman put his ring on Dean's finger, then Seth put the other ring after it. The rings fit together.

"We want to get a special set made to show all three of us are together." Roman said.

"That sounds great!" Dean exclaimed.

"Now have to figure out when for you to move in." Seth said.

"Maybe a couple months. I can take some vacation time then and move in." Dean responded.

"Sounds good." Roman said.

"Ah, what about me?" Phil asked them.

"Dean will still be at his apartment for two months, and go from there." Roman said to Phil.

"Sounds good." Phil said back.

"Where are you going to have it?" Nattie asked.

"You going to have bridesmaids?" Asked AJ

"Hold on everyone. Roman, Seth and I need to talk more about it. And soon as we figure out the details, I will tell you." Dean told them.

Then Roman grabbed Dean and kissed him.

"You are not going to outdo me." Seth said. Then he grabbed Dean and kissed him.

Everyone cheered.

Randy left mad.

"This isn't over Dean." Randy mumbled to himself. Then he disappeared into his office.

* * *

"What are you going to name the babies?" Cesaro asked.

"Don't know yet. We'll have to talk about that to." Dean told them.

Then Roman and Seth hugged Dean.

"Now finally going to be a family." Dean whispered to them.

Roman and Seth and smiled.

"Yes baby boy, we are going to be a family." Roman whispered back.

"Family." Seth said.

Then they all got sandwiched in by their friends for a big hug…

Dean is on top of the mountain now!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Dean is sitting at his desk. Nothing is getting done. Roman and Seth both gave him rings to show they both want to commit to him. And it did seem they got the rings a while ago. The rings connect to each other where they form a small heart. Dean kept looking at it. He never had anyone give him something like this before. Not even Randy. They were platinum with a little gold. When you put them together, the gold formed a heart. Dean knew they had them specially made. He never thought he could get so lucky, but he did.

Stephanie looked through her window watching Dean. She is so happy for him, and knew he deserved to be happy. And somehow she knew Randy is up to something. She seen his face when he left. He is determined to do whatever he can to ruin Seth and Roman, and make Dean come back to him. She'll have to watch Randy a little more carefully now.

Randy sat in office, rubbing his face. Those women could throw a punch. He was humiliated not just by them, but by Dean also. Accepting a proposal from not just one, but two! But what could he do to get Dean to come back to him? The only way he could, is to blackmail him. But what? Then he thought of someone who could help him. He knows there will be a big price for him to ask, but he's willing to do anything to get Dean back. Randy picked up his phone, and dialed the only person he knows that will help him. Someone picks up on the other side and says hello. Then Randy responds…"Hello William…"

AJ came over to look at the rings that Seth and Roman gave him.

"Wow! They are nice rings!" AJ exclaimed. "Any chance who's going to be in your wedding?" She asked sweetly.

Dean knew what she meant by that. She wants to be in the wedding, or in this case, a commitment ceremony. He had to have AJ, Nattie and Stephanie in the ceremony. He'll talk to Seth and Roman about it. He couldn't leave them out on this special day. He doesn't have anyone to give him away since he really has no family. But he wants to make it as much as a traditional wedding as he can. Even though it's not. But he wished he could. Maybe someday. But he's fine with this. And to make sure he's not after their money, he'll have something drawn up to show them he's not. He just wants to be with them. He feels so much like a girl right now. All giddy, excited, flushed, and everything else that goes with it.

Dean looked at AJ. "I don't know yet. We'll have to sit down and talk about it. But hope I could have you guys in this." Dean responded to AJ.

AJ squealed. Then skipped away. Dean had to laugh. Then Phil came over. Dean forgot about Phil. With all the excitement, he forgot Phil was there.

"Sorry Phil. I forgot you were here." Dean said to him, then he blushed.

"It's okay. I understand." Phil responded back. "Your mind is somewhere else." Phil continued.

Dean just smiled. Nothing can ruin this day for him.

* * *

Randy hung up the phone, smiling. It was a high price, but it is worth it to get even with Dean, Seth, and Roman. Dean will be back to him. Well, sort of. That is price Randy had to pay to get William to help him…William gets Dean, while Randy will get him every other weekend. He wasn't happy with it, but he needed William's help. He can't wait to give Dean the news, but for now he'll have to wait for now.

* * *

"Dean, why don't you go home." Stephanie said.

"I'm sorry Stephanie. I'll get back to work. I'm so sorry." Dean rambled on.

"Dean. That is not why I'm sending you home. You have a lot to do. You have to pack to move in with Roman and Seth, plan a ceremony, get ready for the babies…you have a ton to do." Stephanie explained to Dean.

"Go on, go home." Stephanie whispered. "If you need anything, I mean anything or any problems, call me. Okay?" Stephanie continued.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll let Roman and Seth know that I sent you home." Stephanie told him. "Oh, and don't forget about my party this Saturday. I want you there." Stephanie reminded him.

"Yes, I'll be there." Dean responded.

"You know my girls would be so upset if they didn't get to see their Uncle Dean." Stephanie said to him.

Dean smiled. "I love seeing them to." Dean said. Then he got up, grabbed his stuff and left with Phil following behind him.

Stephanie watched Dean leave. He acted like a school girl that was just asked to the prom by the most popular boy in school. She knew Dean is on cloud nine. Then she left to Roman's office.

Randy watched that Dean is leaving early. But he needed to get to Dean without his watchdog around. But how? Randy grabbed his suit jacket and followed Dean. He just hopes William will do what he said he is going to do.

* * *

Stephanie found Roman sitting in his office on the phone. He seen her and motioned her to come in. But Stephanie didn't see Seth. She wondered where he is since he's never far from Roman when they are working. Roman finally got off the phone.

"Sorry, I was talking to Paul. He wanted to know about Dean, and I told him. Even about his pregnancy." Roman told Stephanie.

"What did he say about it?" Stephanie asked.

"Actually, he was good about it. He asked when he is due so him and Brock can send a baby gift. He has a male family member that went through the same thing. So, he wasn't gross out about it. And also told them about Dean's step-father and his friend and what they did to Dean." Roman continued.

"Oh, boy. What did he say when you told him?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, let's just say, Paul had to calm down Brock. He had me on speaker, and Brock heard it, and well…Brock wanted to look for them." Roman told her. Roman smiled and had to chuckle. "I had to talk to Brock and let him know Dean wouldn't want him to get into trouble over trash like that. And Dean wouldn't." Roman kept saying.

"You're right. Dean wouldn't." Stephanie confirmed.

"I wanted to let you know, I sent Dean home. His mind is somewhere else, and plus he has a lot to do. Pack, move in with you and Seth, plan a ceremony, and that there is going to be a lot of work. And people around here were bugging Dean about the ceremony. Like AJ asking all these questions before you guys even sat down to talk about it." Stephanie said laughing. "I had to get him out before every girl here asked him about if they can be in the ceremony." Stephanie kept laughing.

Roman starting laughing to. "Yeah, we better get with the plans about that." Roman chuckled.

Then Roman looked at the clock. Seth wasn't back yet, and he's been gone for a long time. Longer what he should have been.

"Wonder what's taking Seth so long?" Asked Roman. He looked worried.

"I'm sure he got held up somewh…" Stephanie was saying then AJ came running in.

"Stephanie, the police are here!" AJ exclaimed. "They said someone from this office was in an accident. They saw papers that he is from this office." AJ continued.

"Who is it? Did they say?" Stephanie asked AJ.

AJ looked scared and nodded her head. "It's Seth." AJ whispered.

Roman stood up and ran out to the police.

"What happened?" "What happened to Seth?" Roman yelled before he got to the police.

The police looked at where the loud voice is coming from. Then they saw Roman charging out at them, and a woman running not far behind him.

Roman stopped in front of the police yelling and asking all kinds of questions.

"Is he okay?" Roman kept asking them.

The police tried to calm Roman down, but it was no use. Then they saw a young woman come and she calmed Roman down. They could tell she is in charge. Roman ran his fingers through his untied long black hair, looking like he's about to strangle someone if he doesn't get an answer.

"I'm Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. I run this office. Seth is one of my employees, what happened?" She asked the police.

"Mam, I'm Detective Chris Jericho and this is my partner Detective John Cena. A man was hit by a car earlier today, and he's on his way to the hospital. I found his business card in his coat pocket, and it is the only lead we have so far." Det. Jericho said.

"Is the man married, or has a girlfriend. Someone we can contact?" Det. Cena asked Stephanie.

"I'm Roman. Seth is my, my married partner." Roman sobbed out.

"Oh, you and Seth are married?" Asked Det. Jericho.

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" Roman asked.

"Ah, no. But is there that would want to hurt him. Maybe someone who didn't approve of your marriage?" Det. Jericho asked.

"No. Everyone here is okay with it. In fact, we both are in a relationship with someone…" Roman told them. But before he could finish, the police interrupted him.

"You both are involved with someone?" Det. Cena asked. "Who are these people? What are their names?" He continued.

"No, both Seth and I are in relationship with the same person. Seth and I have been in this relationship for a while now. And before you start accusing Dean to having anything to do with this, I know, and Seth knows Dean would never do something like this." Roman explained to them.

"Oh, my God. Dean doesn't know. He left didn't he? What if they go after him?" Roman exclaimed to Stephanie.

"Roman, I'm sure Dean is okay. Remember, Phil is with him. And I'll give Dean a call soon as I can." Stephanie reassured Roman.

"I'm sorry. What?" Det. Jericho asked.

"Sorry, Dean Ambrose. Yes, he is seeing both Roman and Seth. But, they both asked him to commit to them. And Dean had a problem with his step-father along with his friend. They attacked Dean, and he was in the hospital. I got Dean police protection. A Detective Phil Brooks." Stephanie explained more to the detectives.

"I'm sorry, did you say Det. Phil Brooks?" Asked Det. Cena.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Stephanie asked them.

"Ah, no. Just that Detective Brooks is a little bit of a wild card. That's all." Det. Cena said.

"Well, he is the only one that didn't have a problem with Dean being gay." Stephanie said to them. "All the other protection detail, was nervous. Like Dean had a disease or something. And with his step-father still out there, I wanted Dean to be safe until Steven and Kyle are caught. His step-father and his friend. Let's go into my office, and I'll explain more in there." Stephanie said to them.

They followed Stephanie into her office, along with Roman. Who wanted to find out more about Seth.

Stephanie explained everything to the detectives. About Dean's past, and the proposal to Dean. The police didn't have anything else to tell Stephanie and Roman about the accident. Just that is was a hit and run. A dark SUV came out of nowhere, nearly hit Seth. But he did manage to move, but got clipped instead.

"By the account of some witnesses, it looked like the vehicle was waiting for him to cross the street. And the vehicle didn't have plates. So it's going to be hard to find who owns the vehicle." Det. Jericho said.

"Could it be one of the people who went after Dean? Maybe they got jealous, and went after one of you guys since he has police protection?" Suggested Det. Cena.

"Could be. But until we find out who hit Seth, it could be anyone?" Roman said to them.

The police gave them their cards and if they find out anything else, to call them. They told Roman and Stephanie what hospital Seth is at.

"He's in the same one Dean was at. Pretty soon, they'll need to reserve a room just for us. We seem to have people mad at us." Roman nervously chuckled.

"It'll be fine, Seth will be fine. Go to Seth, and I'll call Dean. Go." Stephanie said to Roman.

Roman left to be with Seth.

* * *

Before Dean got to his apartment, he wanted to stop and get something to eat. Phil waited for him outside the place. Dean ordered food for him and Phil. Then he went into the restroom. There, someone came out of the stall and confronted Dean.

"I knew you couldn't pass getting something to eat here. I don't know how in bloody hell you can eat this?" The voice said.

Dean turned around and saw William. William came over and looked at Dean. He lifted his shirt up and looked at the bump in Dean's stomach.

"I would never have believed it until I see it for myself." William said to Dean.

Dean just stood there in disbelief.

"What do you want William?" Dean questioned.

"Oh, nothing. That Randy called me and told me the good news about your commitment ceremony with Roman and Seth." William cooed.

"Just leave me, Seth, and Roman alone. I am happy with them. I moved on with my life and never been happier!" Dean exclaimed.

"Oh, I know. But what if something happens to one of your precious men? And they find out it's because of you?" William asked Dean.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "What did you do William?" Dean asked with nervousness in his voice.

"Oh, nothing. Just Seth had a little accident." William said. Then a big smile came over William's face.

Then William walked over to Dean who is grabbing his phone.

"You call the police, or Roman, Seth won't just get hurt. Next time, you could be going to his funeral." William sneered.

"Unless…" William started.

"Unless what?" Dean asked.

"Unless, you come back to Randy and me." William smiled back.

Dean couldn't believe it! William would do kill Seth if he didn't go back to Randy.

"You would kill Seth, if I don't go back to Randy?" Dean asked William.

"Sorry, misused of words. No, I mean you come to me, and Randy gets you every other weekend. That is the deal Randy made. Of course, he didn't like it. That you would be with me, and he only gets you part-time. Oh, Dean we have so much time to make up for." William said to Dean.

Dean gasped.

"No, I won't do it!" Dean said loudly.

"Shhhhh, dear boy. We don't want unnecessary people coming in on our conversation.

"You do know about the babies right? They are…" But William wouldn't let Dean finish.

"I figured you can give up the babies to Roman and Seth. Tell them you don't love them, and never wanted the babies. Or can just abort them." William is telling Dean.

Dean heard enough. "NO! I won't abort them! You can forget about that! And I'm not going back to you or Randy. Forget that!" Dean exclaimed to William

William just laughed. Then his smile turned to a scowl.

"Then you will be going to his funeral the next time instead of the hospital then." William said. Then he turned and headed to the door. But before he left, he said this to Dean. "Think about it Dean. You can let me know on Monday." William said. Then he left Dean in the restroom.

What's he going to do? He can't go back to them, not that old life. But he didn't want to lose Seth either, and have Roman blame him for Seth's death. He had to talk to someone. But who. Then he knew. He had to talk to Stephanie.

Dean came out of the restroom, got his food, and left.

"What took you so long?" Phil asked.

Dean didn't want to tell Phil.

"I had to go to the bathroom. The babies sit on my bladder, and I had to go. One of the things that goes with pregnancy I guess." Dean explained to him. He didn't want to tell Phil the truth. He knew Phil would probably kill William.

Then Phil got a phone call.

"Hey, that was Roman. Seth was in a hit and run accident, and he's in the hospital. Let's go." Phil told Dean.

Dean realized William wasn't messing around.

Phil drove Dean to the hospital.

* * *

They get to the hospital, and Roman is waiting for him.

"What happened?" Asked Dean.

Roman told Dean what happened. The police coming to the office, Stephanie explaining everything about them, his step-father.

As Roman is talking, Dean just thought about what William said. He couldn't believe that William would do something like that. He rubbed his stomach, his babies…their babies. If he didn't go back to William, Seth could get injured again, or worse, dead. And Dean would feel bad about that. But he knows he can't go back to William. If he did, he would never leave again. And Dean knows how vindictive William can be. Dean didn't know what to do.

The nurse wouldn't let anyone see Seth. Not even Roman. Seth is still out. The nurse told them to come back the next day. He should be awake. But she did let everyone see him. Dean and Roman gave Seth a kiss before they left.

* * *

Roman asked Dean if he wanted to come over. Dean said he'll be over later. He told Roman he had to go back to the office. He needed to talk to Stephanie about a case. Dean kissed Roman and left with Phil to go back to the office.

* * *

Dean told Phil he'll be a little while. He could leave if he wanted to.

"No. I'll wait until you're done, and I'll drive you to Roman's house." Phil told Dean.

"Okay, Phil. I'm not going to argue with someone who carries a gun." Dean laughed.

Phil smiled. "Where's AJ's desk?" Phil asked.

Dean arched his eyebrow, and looked at him.

"I just want to see where she sits." Phil explained. "And I want to leave her a note." Phil said smiling.

Dean smiled back at Phil. He still couldn't believe that Phil is interested in AJ.

Dean showed Phil where AJ sat. Dean got some paper for Phil to write a note to her. Then Dean went to Stephanie's door and knocked.

* * *

"Come in." Stephanie said.

Dean opened the door and went inside.

"Dean!" Stephanie exclaimed. "How is Seth doing?" She asked him.

"He's still out. They wouldn't let us stay with him. But they said we could come back tomorrow." Dean explained to Stephanie.

"That's good. You and Roman can take the day off." Stephanie said to Dean.

"Thank-you. We both would like that." Dean said back.

Then Stephanie seen Dean's face. She could see he is scared.

"Dean, what's wrong?" She asked.

Dean sat down and sighed.

"Where do I begin?" Dean said back. Then Dean told Stephanie about William ambushing him in the bathroom, and what he said. As he was telling her this, she could see how scared Dean is. And how William told Dean that he was behind Seth's accident. Even though William is very questionable, he still had friends in high places. But so did Stephanie, but she also has friends where William didn't…in low places. And it seemed William is not going to let Dean go.

Dean started to cry.

"I don't know what to do? I know what William is capable of. But I never knew he would go this far for someone like me. But I know I can't go back to him, but I don't want nothing to happen to Seth or Roman. Basically anyone I care for. William, knows I will do anything for the people I care for." Dean explained to Stephanie. Then Dean just burst out crying. Stephanie got up and went over to Dean, stood him up and hugged him. He hugged her back. He just let it out.

"Just let it out Dean." Stephanie whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry Steph. I don't mean to be this way. I shouldn't have bothered you with my problems." Dean sniffled.

"Dean, anything that upsets you, is my problem." Stephanie said to him.

"And don't worry about William. Leave him to me." Stephanie said. "Dry your eyes, go home to Roman. He needs you right now, and you need him." Stephanie continued.

Dean nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Dean, don't worry about William. I will take care of everything. You and Roman take the rest of the week off, and be at my house on Saturday." Stephanie said reassuring Dean.

"Seth should be out by then." Stephanie said.

Dean looked at her.

"I talked to his doctor, and he said Seth is going to be fine. He's mostly bruised on the leg, some scratches, and probably have a huge headache in the morning. He just gave Seth something so he can sleep. He wanted to get up and leave the hospital." Stephanie laughed.

Dean chuckled and smiled. He is happy that Seth is going to be okay.

"The nurse didn't know much when we were there." Dean explained.

"I think she just came onto her shift. So didn't know what his injuries weren't that bad." Stephanie explained more.

"Go to Roman, and tell him Seth will be fine. And tell Roman about what William said. He should know." Stephanie continued.

Dean composed himself.

"And again, don't worry about William." Stephanie said. Dean just nodded.

"Where's Phil? Didn't he come with you?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, he's sitting at AJ's desk. He wanted to leave her a note." Dean said.

Stephanie gave Dean a questionable look.

"I know." Dean laughed.

"It's good to hear you laugh." Stephanie said to him. "Now, go home to Roman." Stephanie continued.

Dean opened her door, and left. She watched Dean go to Phil and they left.

Stephanie turned, went to her desk and sat down. She pulled out a key and unlocked a drawer at her desk. She retrieved a black book, and opened it. She picked her phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello." Someone answered on the other line.

"Hello." Stephanie said back smiling. "I need you to do a job for me." Stephanie continued.

"I'm listening." The voice said.

* * *

Phil dropped Dean off at Roman's house. "I'll pick you and Roman up to go see Seth tomorrow. This way, neither of you have to drive." Phil said.

"Thanks Phil. I'll tell Roman." Dean said to Phil.

Dean got out and went inside. Phil drove off.

Roman is inside waiting for Dean to get home.

Dean went over to Roman and they hugged each other.

"Stephanie said Seth will be okay. He's just bruised and banged up is all. The doctor sedated him because he wanted to leave." Dean laughed.

"That sounds like Seth. He doesn't like hospitals." Roman said laughing.

"I made some food if you want any." Roman said to Dean.

"Yeah, I'm starved." Dean said.

Roman and Dean went into the kitchen. They ate, and then cleaned up.

"Let's go to bed." Roman said.

"Okay. I am tired." Dean said back. "Same room as before?" Dean asked.

"No. You are part of this family now Dean. You are sleeping with me. And when Seth comes home, you'll sleep with me and Seth in the same bed." Roman said to Dean. Then he kissed him. Dean kissed him back. Then Dean started to get sleepy.

Roman chuckled. "Let's go to bed." Roman said.

Dean barely keeping his eyes open, agreed. Roman helped Dean into the room, and helped out of his clothes.

Roman finally got Dean into bed. Dean snuggled up to Roman.

"Roman." Dean said.

"Yes." Roman answered back.

"I need to tell you something." Dean said to him.

Roman looked at Dean. Then Dean told Roman about William, and what happened to Seth.

Dean sat up from the bed.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Dean started to say. Then Dean just rambled on.

"Dean…Dean…DEAN!" Roman yelled as he sat up.

Dean stopped, and he looked at Roman.

"Stop! It's not your fault. Okay?" Roman said as he grabbed Dean's face. Roman could tell Dean felt responsible. He could see it in Dean's face.

Roman laid back on the bed. "Come here baby boy." Roman said. When Dean didn't move, Roman reached out and pulled Dean to him. Dean laid his head on Roman's chest. He could hear Roman's heartbeat. It was steady. Then Dean felt Roman's hand stroking his hair.

"It's going to be okay." Roman said to him. Dean looked up at him. Roman leaned down and kissed Dean on the forehead.

"Just sleep now baby boy." Roman whispered to Dean. Dean closed his eyes, listening to Roman's heart. He felt so safe now. And Stephanie was right. Dean knew whatever William and Randy put in front of him, Roman and Seth will be there for him. They are in it together. He'll tell Roman what Stephanie said in the morning. It's time to sleep. Dean closed his eyes and floated off to sleep, smiling.

* * *

"I'll send you the information tomorrow. And again, no killing. Just make him…disappear." Stephanie said.

"No problem." The voice said. "Until tomorrow." The voice said to Stephanie.

"Until tomorrow." Stephanie said back.

Then Stephanie hung up the phone and smiled…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Roman walked into the bedroom, and seen Dean is still sleeping. As he watched him sleep, he wondered how Seth and he can got so lucky. He could see the bump more as Dean laid on his back. He looked so cute with his messy curly hair, mouth open and a little snore coming from him.

Then he remembered what Dean told him last night. That William is trying to blackmail Dean back, and he hurt Seth. Why would Dean think it was his fault? Dean told them several times he doesn't want nothing to do with them. Especially William. But how are they going to prove that William was behind of what happened to Seth? Just because he said it, doesn't mean he'll be charged for what he did. Dean belongs to him and Seth now. They are going to be a family. He needs to do something.

"Hey, are you going to bring that over, or am I have to pounce on you to get it?" Dean asked sleepily. "I'm hungry." Dean continued with laugh.

"I bet you are. And sorry, I was thinking." Roman replied as he set the tray down in front of Dean. And Dean just dug in.

"About what?" Dean asked as he put a mouthful of scrambled eggs in his mouth. Roman looked at him and had to laugh. Seeing Dean's cheeks full of eggs, he looked adorable. He just wanted to kiss him. But he knew if he did, he would start something he wouldn't be able to finish…and he wanted to see Seth, then to work.

"About you…us." Roman said to him.

"I was thinking about decorating the nursery, the ceremony, a new bed, and…" Roman was saying until Dean interrupted him.

"A new bed?" Dean asked.

"Yes, a new bed. It might be fine now, but later when all three of us are in it, going to get a little crowded." Roman said with a smile.

"I mean, sleeping isn't going to be the only thing we'll be doing in it." He continued to say. Then a huge smile spread across his face.

Dean just blushed. Roman leaned in and kissed Dean on the lips.

"How much I want to take you right now, but can't. Like to see Seth before we get to work." Roman said as he got up.

"Oh, I was going to tell you last night. Stephanie is giving us the rest of the week off. To spend it with Seth." Dean told him.

"She did?" Roman said.

"Yeah." Dean replied back.

"Well, that's great! We can plan the ceremony with Seth, go grocery shopping, baby shopping…oh, yeah, and look for beds." Roman said as he left the room.

Dean just watched Roman leave. Then he ate his breakfast. He wanted to hurry, so he can go see Seth. Then his phone buzzed. Dean just stopped and looked at it. He let out a squeal when he saw who it was. He answered it. It was someone from his past. Just like Stephanie, this woman was there for him. He had to invite her to the ceremony.

"Hi Rena! So happy you got my message. Yes, of course you are going to be invited! I couldn't and wouldn't leave you out. I don't care if you don't have a date. You are beautiful, maybe you might meet someone there?" Dean said to her. They talked some more and hung up. He should see if he could invite her to Stephanie's party on Saturday.

Dean looked up and seen Roman standing there.

"Oh, sorry. It was on old friend. She worked at the shelter I was at. She didn't judge me, criticize me, be-little me…like some others did. Even when they had a problem of theft there. Everyone thought it was me, but she didn't. She stood by me." Dean explained. "And maybe meet her?" Dean asked.

"No need to explain." Roman said as he sat down on the bed and put his arm around Dean. "And Seth and I would love to meet her. We love the meet the person who helped you be the person you are now. Now go take a shower while I clean the dishes. Phil is here to take us to the hospital. When you come down, we'll leave. Okay?" Roman said. Dean just nodded.

Roman got up from the bed, and grabbed the tray. He seen is having trouble getting up, so Roman helped him get up from the bed.

Dean finally got up and waddled to the bathroom. Roman chuckled as he watched Dean go in and closed the door. Then he left and went downstairs.

* * *

Phil looked up as Roman is walking into the kitchen.

"This is really good. Thanks for making it for me." Phil said with a full mouth.

Roman is having a great day. Phil turned out to be a great friend to Dean. He knew Dean needed a male friend outside work. And even more happy that he is straight. He would have been jealous if Phil was gay. Phil is nice looking man. Dark, thick hair which he kept short. With long sideburns, and in pretty good shape. Phil had that rugged good look about him.

"Oh, I have great news for Dean when he comes down." Phil said to Roman.

"What is it?" Roman asked.

"Well, it's good and bad. Good because we did locate Steve and Kyle. They went back to New York. And since we didn't really have any legal proof that they attacked Dean, we can't get them back here. But soon as we do, we're extraditing them back here." Phil said. "But bad, because we need to know and find out if this guy is going to go after Dean and you? So you are all stuck with me now." Phil told Roman.

"You have to protect us to now?" Roman asked.

"Yep." Phil replied. Then he smiled.

"I don't care about me. Just Seth and Dean I do." Roman said back.

"Well, it's not your call. It's Stephanie's. And she's hired me to watch all three of you guys. Hope that won't be a problem." Phil said to Roman.

"No. Dean likes and trusts you, as well Seth and I do to." Roman said. "And Dean doesn't trusts many people." Roman continued to say to Phil. "I know Dean has problems trusting people. Yes, I know about Dean's past. What he used to do. I looked it up, and plus he told me. I don't care about that. That's in the past. Guess you and Seth helped him trust more outside his circle of small friends at the office." Phil went on explaining.

"Really? He said that about us?" Roman said surprisingly.

"Yeah. He told me he really couldn't trust anyone. One time he did, they went to Randy and William and told them that he was going to leave. He had everything planned out. They caught him, and well, just say he was in the hospital for two weeks what they say was a "motorcycle" accident. But his friends at the office knew what really happened. But what those two didn't know, was Stephanie was there to help him leave. And since the accident, she's been keeping an eyes on Dean very closely." Phil said to Roman.

"But when he met you and Seth, that all changed. You trusted him, you let him say what he thinks, you let him help out on deals at the office…you opened him up." Phil continued to say more.

"He loves you and Seth more than anything in the world." Phil said softly.

Before Roman could respond what Phil said, Dean came into the kitchen.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes. Let's go see Seth." Roman said. Then kissed Dean on the cheek.

As Dean walked past the mirror by the front door, he noticed for the first time how he looked. He didn't check when he was getting dressed, because he was so excited to leave and see Seth. Now, he did have a chance, and he looked so frumpy. His regular clothes didn't fit, so he had to put on sweatpants and one of Roman's t-shirts. It looked so huge on him. He wanted to look nice for Roman and Seth.

He came out of the house slowly and walked towards the car. Roman opened the back car door for him, and Dean slid right in. He buckled himself up.

Roman and Phil got into the front. Phil started the car and drove to the hospital.

On the way there, Dean just stared out the window. Watching everything pass him by.

"Dean, even though your step-dad and his friend are no longer here, there is another problem. Finding out who did this to Seth, and make sure it doesn't happen to you and Roman here. So I'll be staying with you at the house. No more staying at your apartment. We'll all go there to finish your packing, but you two are not to go there alone. Got it?" Phil told them.

Roman and Dean just sat there.

"I SAID…YOU GOT IT!" Phil yelled.

Roman and Dean sat up and said yes. Phil just smiled and he drove to the hospital. He wouldn't let anything happen to none of them.

Phil finally found a parking spot and parked. Roman seen how sad Dean is. He pulled Dean to him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"What's wrong baby boy?" Roman asked. Dean looked down at the ground.

"I look horrible. I didn't realize how ugly I look." Dean sniffed. He was trying to hold it in. Roman softly laughed.

"Hey, it doesn't matter if you wear designer clothes, or rags, you will always look good to us. And you're pregnant. Of course your clothes are not going to fit. After we see Seth, we'll go and get you some new clothes. Sound good?" Roman said.

"Yes." Dean said softly. "I love you Roman." Dean whispered.

"I love you to baby boy." Roman said back. Then kissed him again. "Now let's go see pup and how he's doing." Roman said.

* * *

They all went the door and went into the hospital and up to Seth's room. They've seen a police officer standing by his door. Phil showed him his badge, and said they were there to see Seth. He let them all in. They could hear Seth grumble.

Roman laughed. The only time Seth ever grumbled like that is when he can't get his own way.

"Hey pup. How's it going?" Roman asked.

Seth lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw Dean and Roman. Then he seen Phil. He thought he heard Dean's step-dad left San Francisco. Why is he still here?

Before Seth could ask, Phil explained. "There is still a danger out there. Yes, Dean's step-dad is gone, but there's the person who ran you over. And to make sure that none of you get hurt, Stephanie kept me on. But this time, to watch all of you." Phil explained to Seth.

"And that is one thing we want to talk to you about. We think William Regal and Randy Orton hired someone to run you over." Roman said. "Mostly William though. He threatened Dean, and basically told him that he was responsible. But trying to prove it. That will be a whole different thing. You know he's going to deny it…" Roman was saying. But before he could say anything else, Dean said something.

"I'm sorry Seth. This is my fault. William warned me if I didn't go back to him, he would do something. Then this happened to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Dean said.

"Dean…Dean…DEAN!" Seth yelled. Roman, Dean and Phil looked at Seth.

"It's not your fault. They are jealous we have the most wonderful person in our life now. They had you, but they mistreated you. They don't know how to love, and care for someone special. And you are special Dean. Roman and I love you." Seth told Dean.

Dean looked down, then up. He had tears in eyes.

"There's something else I need to tell you." Dean said them.

"Well, I'll leave." Phil said.

"No, you need to know. I want to report it to you…the police. Not only did William tell me, but he said he would…" Dean stopped. He is embarrassed by what he did and what he's going to say to them. Stephanie told him to tell them. Even Phil.

"Go on baby boy." Roman whispered.

"William has pictures and movies of me." Dean explained. "Yes, we know. I told him to bring them to me." Roman said to Dean. "Yes, he did give you most of them, but not all. He kept some, not many, but some. And he said he would plaster them on certain websites, and show some of the homemade movies we…he did." Dean managed to get out. "Some are worse than the others. He had me do things...when he found out about my past, he made me do some of those…those…things. I can't let those get out…" Dean said. Roman just pulled Dean to him and held him.

"I'm going to kill him." Seth gritted through his teeth. "Lalalala. I didn't hear that." Phil said. Then he put his fingers in his ears, and walked away. "I like him." Seth said

Then Seth pulled Dean's hand to turn him around. Making him look at him. "Hey, again. It's not your fault. Stop making it's your fault. He's just crazy." Seth told Dean. Then gave him a kiss. Dean leaned into the kiss, then Seth broke it. "Sorry baby boy. If I continued, I might not stop, and this is not the most private places." Seth said with a laugh. Dean pouted. Everyone laughed. Dean, Roman and Phil stayed a little longer until the nurse came in and kicked him out saying he needs his rest.

They all left.

"What do you want to do?" Roman asked. "Lunch." Dean said out loud. "When aren't you hungry?" Phil asked. "Since breakfast." Dean laughed.

They all laughed. It felt good to Dean to laugh, to actually laugh. Tomorrow Seth gets out, and two more days until the party on Saturday. And they still need to get a present for Paul's and Stephanie's daughter, Aurora Rose. But what could they get a six-year old girl?

* * *

Roman saw the twinkle in Dean's eyes while they were looking at toys for Aurora. Roman just stood there watching Dean smiling. But they'll have to wait when Seth gets out of the hospital to look for anything for the babies. Dean's orders. He wants all three to have a say. Not just him. Roman is glad on that. They are truly becoming a family. A family he and Seth have been waiting to have. Until then, they'll have to start fixing up one of the rooms into a nursery. They could get someone to do it. But who? Since him and Seth moved here, they really don't know anyone outside of work.

They finally came out of the store with one of the gifts for Aurora. Dean knew exactly what he was looking for when they went in. It was a turtle that played music and lit up the ceiling with stars.

Phil is off to the side watching them…watching Dean smiling and laughing while he dials Stephanie's number. He has to tell Stephanie about the pictures and videos Dean told him, Roman and Seth about. She'll need to know about them. And if he knows Stephanie and how she feels about Dean, she's going to be furious with William. But he knows she has something planned. But he also knows from her reputation, not to ask. So he's not.

* * *

"Thank-you Phil for letting me know." Stephanie said to him. Then she hung up. Normally Stephanie would be upset, but instead she is smiling. Then she got out her black book and called the number again. She told him about the pictures and videos, and how she wanted him to send it to her.

"Are you sure?" The voice said. Confirming what she said. "Yes." Stephanie stated. "You got it." The voice said. Then they hung up. A smile crept on Stephanie's face. William wants to play dirty, Stephanie can to. She learned from the best…her father. And her husband is becoming just as ruthless. So she is learning new ways from him. Her father is more old school, while Paul is new. She now knows which is better depending on the situation. This problem…is more old school. William likes technology, so what better way to get even is to take that part away from him. She got up. She had to leave to meet her mother to plan the final touches on her daughter's birthday party.

* * *

After a two hours at the tailors, Dean is getting tired.

"Roman, can we go home. I want to take a nap." Dean said sleepily.

"Well, since we are close to your apartment, we can go there. You can lay down and if you don't mind…Phil and I can pack more of your stuff. Sound good?" Roman asked Dean.

"That does sound good." Dean agreed.

So they went to Dean's apartment. Dean took off his shoes, and laid down. Roman and Phil looked around at the packing boxes and bubble wrap.

"Well, where do you want to start?" Phil asked.

"Let's start in the kitchen. It's away from his bedroom the farthest. This way he can't hear us as much." Roman suggested.

Phil and Roman walked over there and started packing.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Dean came out of his bedroom and headed towards the kitchen where he hears the noise. He saw Roman and Phil laughing and talking while wrapping his dishes.

Phil looked up and seen Dean.

"Hey, sleepy head. Did you have a good nap?" Phil asked.

Roman looked up and seen Dean rub his eyes. Dean looked so tired. He never noticed it until now. Maybe on Sunday, they will all stay in and just relax around the house. They can do decide which room or rooms to pick for the nursery, what colors, who to get to decorate the nursery…so many things they can do from the house. And Dean can relax and sleep.

"Yes, but still so tired and can't get comfortable sleeping. All I can do is sleep on my back." Dean pouted.

"Maybe you can talk to Stephanie. She could have some ideas what you can do." Roman suggested. "Maybe Saturday you can go over early, help set up and you can ask her." Roman continued.

"That does sound good. Thanks Roman." Dean said back. "Where is my phone?" Dean asked.

"Here use mine." Roman said as he handed him his phone.

Dean called Stephanie.

"Hi Stephanie, its Dean. He's letting me use his phone. We're at my apartment. Figured be a good time to pack more of my things. I took a nap, while Phil and Roman packed more of my stuff. Well, that is why I'm calling. Could I come over early on Saturday? Roman mentioned you might have some ideas and advice you can give me about the pregnancy. Since you went thru it and you are again now…I need all the help I can get. I can? Thank-you Stephanie! I appreciate it!" Dean exclaimed. Then Dean hung up the phone.

"She said that would be fine. She's sending a car for me Saturday morning around 10am." Dean said. "What do you mean she's going thru it again? Is she pregnant?" Roman asked. "Yes, but don't say anything. She's going to announce it at the party. She's going to tell Aurora early, then announce later." Dean told them.

"A six-year old keep a secret? That will be hard to do." Phil said. "Well, actually Aurora has kept secrets." Dean laughed. "Be surprised how many she actually knows. And Stephanie says she has a lot of things she can show me. There's even a pillow that will even help me sleep on my side." Dean said happily. "It's a big pillow." Dean frowned as he said it. "Hey, if it gives you sleep. I'm for it." Roman said. "Besides, we don't need to be in the bed to what I want to do to you." Roman whispered in Dean's ear.

Phil had an idea what Roman said. He saw Dean blush. Then Phil taped up the box. "There, the last box. Kitchen is all done." Phil said triumphtly. "By the way, what are you going to do with all your stuff? You already have most everything at your place Roman." Phil asked. "Well, probably go thru it and see if we could use some of this. I did see a few things that Dean has that we don't. So we could keep them, then the rest we can donate." Roman said. "Donate?" Phil said.

"Yes. Give it to some shelters, children's homes, hospitals…places that need it and can use it. Soup kitchens to. It is Dean's idea." Roman said happily. Dean just smiled. He knew those places could use new and semi-new appliances. He's seen and been to those places. He likes to help out as much as he can. They set the boxes to the side, and they left the apartment. It is getting closer to dinner time. They decided to go eat.

* * *

About 8pm, they finally made it home. Phil helped Roman get Dean into the house. Roman carried Dean in and up the stairs while Phil held the doors open for him.

Roman gently laid Dean on the bed. He and Phil left the room. "I'll get ready for bed in a minute. I want to show you to your room first. Then he led Phil to the room across from their room. The room where Dean stayed right before they left for New York. "Will this room be okay?" Roman asked. "Yeah, this is fine. This could take up about half of my apartment." Phil laughed. "And you do have your own private bathroom." Roman said as he opened the door to show him. "Wow!" Phil said loudly. Roman smiled. He's glad Phil liked the room. "Well, I better get Dean ready for bed. We have a big day tomorrow. If I know Dean, he'll want to start looking for baby stuff. And so will Seth." Roman laughed. Phil laughed to. Because he knows Roman is right. And neither could he. He would like to look also. He got ready for bed, and fell right to sleep.

* * *

Roman went into his bedroom and seen Dean still on top of the sheets. He went over and lifted Dean up to take off the t-shirt. He looked at the baby bump and felt so happy and proud. He lightly touched Dean's stomach and thought of the miracle he is carrying. He and Seth have thought of adopting or hiring a surrogate. But this is way better. Someone they love is carrying their babies. Then suddenly Roman felt something move in Dean's stomach. He felt one, at least one of the babies move. It sent a shockwave through his body. He smiled. He couldn't believe that he could experience a miracle like this. Dean woke up. "Hey, Ro." Dean said sleepily.

"Hey baby boy. I'm sorry if I woke you up. Just trying to get you ready for bed." Roman whispered. Dean just smiled. Roman had to hurry, Dean is about to fall asleep again.

Roman laid Dean back and took off his shoes, socks and pants. Roman is not going to bother with pajamas, nightshirts, or any kind of clothing. He's just going to leave Dean's boxers on, and he's going to wear his. He wants to feel Dean. He wants to feel the baby bump, Dean's chest, his bare legs…skin on skin. He wants to feel Dean bare on him.

Soon as he got Dean undressed, Roman undressed. He pulled down the sheets and maneuvered Dean under the sheets and Roman climbed along with him. He pulled up the sheets and pulled Dean closer to him. Dean felt so good next to him. He looked down and seen Dean is laying his head on his shoulder, and his arm draped over Roman's chest. His heart fluttered.

Dean felt the warmth of Roman as he pulled him to him. He smiled. He never felt anything like this. He then draped one of his legs over one of Roman's legs. He wanted to be as close to him as he can. He has everything…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Roman woke up to the alarm going off. He looked over to Dean, but he seen he wasn't there. In fact, he wasn't in bed at all. Where could he be? He slowly got sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes, letting his eyes focus on the room. Then he heard the door open to the bathroom. "Good morning Ro." Dean said happily.

Roman smiled. He's happy that Dean is in a better mood today. "Today is a good day." Dean exclaimed. "Seth gets out of the hospital, and bet he's ready to." Dean continued. "Yeah, he probably is. Wouldn't doubt if he's already dressed and waiting for us to pick him up." Roman said laughing.

Dean laughed to. Roman got up and went over to Dean and circle his arms around Dean's waist. "It's so good to hear you laugh again. You got that sparkle back." Roman said to Dean. "Yeah, I've been in a dark place lately, and I'm sorry. I've been there for so long, I didn't know how to get out of it. But you, Seth and everyone has been there for me, helping me get out of that dark place. I realize I'm letting them win if I crumble. So no more. I'm not looking in the past. That's gone. You and Seth are my future, and that is what I'm looking towards…my future." Dean explained.

"Hey, I understand. We are here for you." Roman said. Then he kissed his neck. "Let's go get Seth before we get a phone call saying Seth has escaped the hospital." Roman laughed. Dean laughed with him. While Roman is getting dressed, Dean went across the hall to check on Phil.

* * *

Phil was almost done getting dressed when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." Phil said loudly. Dean poked his head through the door. "Hey, I was wondering if you were up." Dean said with a smile on his face. Then stepping into Phil's room. He shut the door and leaned up against it.

"Look at you. All smiles, happy. Like it's a new you." Phil said with a smile. "Yeah, Seth comes home today, and I figure why be so sad. I have great friends, two wonderful boyfriends that I'm going to have children with. I'm not going to let anyone ruin that…ruin my happiness. I deserve to be happy." Dean told Phil.

* * *

Roman stood outside Phil's door and heard what Dean said. He smiled. Dean is starting to accept that he does deserve to be happy. Dean is becoming a stronger person. Roman composed himself, then he knocked on Phil's door. Dean opened the door and smiled. He let Roman in. Roman then hugged Dean. "I'm so proud of you Dean." Roman whispered. Dean hugged him back.

Phil cleared his throat. "Do you want me to step outside for a minute?" Phil asked. "Sorry. No. We can pick up Seth, and go for a late breakfast. He'll probably want some real food." Roman said. Dean and Phil laughed. "We can relate to that." Dean laughed. "Hospital food isn't exactly what you call great cuisine." Phil chimed in. "After a while, I'd leave to get Dean and me some real food outside of the hospital." Phil continued. Roman laughed. He could picture that. "Come on, let's save Seth. He's probably wondering where we are at." Roman continued. Roman and Dean left so Phil can finish getting ready. All he had to do is put on a shirt and his shoes.

* * *

As Phil came down the stairs he seen Roman and Dean waiting for him outside in the car. He had to laugh. Dean looked like a little kid. Sitting in the back, with a huge smile on his face. Roman in the front trying to be composed, but Phil knows he's just as excited to get Seth. He just hides it better.

Phil went to the driver side, got in, started the car and drove off. This time around, Dean is more talkative. Dean and Roman talked about baby names, how to decorate the room. Since they'll probably share a room for at least a year together. But after that, they will need rooms of their own. Especially since one of the babies is a girl.

Before they know it, they were at the hospital. They all got out and went inside. And there was Seth sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for them to pick him up. He looked upset. "What's wrong pup?" Roman asked. "I can't leave until the doctor sees me." Seth said gloomily. Everyone laughed. Seth didn't think it was funny. "I don't know how you did it Dean. Being in the hospital as long as you were. How did you not go crazy?" Seth asked. "Well, I had a great nurse who let me have visitors, and had Phil. He kept me company, and from going insane." Dean said as he winked at Phil.

"Not fair." Seth pouted. They laughed again. Then a few minutes longer, the doctor came in and talked to Roman and Dean. "He's pretty much good to go, but here is some pain medication in case he gets any pain. Just glad the SUV nicked you. If it would have hit you head on, you probably wouldn't be here now." The doctor said. "I know. Was lucky to see it when it was coming at me. Boy, being on the track team helped." Seth said. Then he got up and walked out.

Roman, Dean and Phil thanked the doctor and went to catch up to Seth, who was at the elevator waiting for them. "Anyone hungry?" Asked Seth. "I'm starving." He continued. "Yeah, we figured you would be." Roman said back.

* * *

They went to the car and drove to a dinner and had breakfast. "So, what has been happening since I was in the hospital?" Seth asked them. "Nothing much." Dean and Roman said at the same time.

"Can we talk about decorating the nursery?" Dean asked excitedly. "Yeah, we can baby boy." Roman said. "Has anyone have any ideas?" Roman continued. Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Maybe when I go over to Stephanie's tomorrow, I can ask her if she has any ideas or can recommend anyone." Dean said. "Oh and before I forget, on Monday, I have an appointment with Dr. Reed." Dean told them. "Sorry, it slipped my mind with what everything that has been going on." He went on. "Great. We can come with you. We want to be with you every step of this pregnancy." Seth said. Dean smiled and blushed.

As they got up from the table, Dean's phone rang. "It's William. I don't want to answer it." Dean said scared. Phil went over and grabbed his phone and answered it. He didn't say anything. He just let William talked, not knowing he was talking to Phil. Then when William got done, then Phil responded. "I don't know William, you're not my type." Phil said. Then he heard, actually everyone heard William yell thru the phone. Everyone laughed. Then Phil hung up. "Let's go home." Seth said. Then he and everyone got into the car and left.

After running errands and looking for baby items, they were all tired. By the time they got home, it was late. This time Roman carried Dean, and Phil carried Seth up the bedroom. Phil said goodnight to Roman, and went to his room. Roman looked at both of his sleeping beauty's. He pulled Seth over a little more, then pushed Dean more towards the middle, and Roman took the other side. He didn't bother with the clothes. It's not like they are going to wear what they have on anyways. Then in a few minutes, he was fast asleep.

Phil sat in bed. He did some paperwork and checked up on one AJ Lee. Dean gave him access to her profile on the law firms' computer site. Then before Phil knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

Stephanie was seething. William is not going to cause trouble for Dean. Since this happened, she's put that number into her phone. She called it.

The other side picked up.

"Hello." The voice said.

"Now." Stephanie said.

"Okay." The voice said back, then they hung up.

Stephanie hung up the phone. After tonight, no more William. Now, just Randy, Steve and Kyle. She thought for a bit. Then she thought of how to handle Randy, but she will need Paul's help for this. She has an idea, but she'll have to put it on hold for now. Then she left to go fix dinner Paul and Aurora.

* * *

The alarm went off. Roman looked at it. 8 Am. Who the hell set it for eight? Then he remembered Dean set it before they left to pick up Seth yesterday. Dean grabbed the clock from Roman, then shot up right away. "SHIT!" Dean yelled. "I have to be ready to go at 10am. The car Stephanie's sending is going to be here at 10am sharp." Dean said hurriedly. Roman got off the bed, and watched Dean struggle to get up from the low sitting bed. Roman just smiled. He watched Dean scoot over to the edge of the bed and push himself off. But it was difficult for Dean. It probably would have been easier if Dean is pregnant with just one or maybe two, but three? Roman bent down and helped Dean up. "What time is your appointment on Monday?" Asked Roman. "Oh, I think 10am. But I'll have to check to be sure. I can ask Dr. Reed tonight. She's going to be there." Dean said as he walked into the bathroom. "She is?" Roman asked.

"Yes, Stephanie and she are great friends. Think since college." Dean told Roman. "Stephanie and I have almost the same appointment. Mine is at 10am, and think hers is at 9:30am." Dean continued. "Okay. I want to take the day off or at least part of the day to come with you. Think Seth will want to also." Roman said to Dean.

"Zzzzzzzzz. Snort." Roman looked around and seen who made that noise. It was Seth. Roman just rolled his eyes. How could he sleep thru all what is going on? But knowing Seth, he probably didn't get much sleep in the hospital, and making up for it now. Then Roman got an evil smile on his face. He went to the bathroom and opened the door. Dean is already in the shower. Roman watched Dean thru the glass shower walls. He was so temped to go into the shower. Watching him lather up his body, his beautiful body. Even with the pregnancy, Dean still looked gorgeous. His pink lips, and he can see his muscles in his arms, his messy hair slicked back, his plump ass jiggling enough to give Roman an erection. Roman got the luke-warm water in the cup and left. He went over to Seth and carefully placed his hand in the water, and stepped back.

Dean seen Roman come in. He was hoping he would join him. But then seen him leave. Is he not attractive anymore? He grabbed a towel, and dried himself off. What is he going to do? Dean is thinking second thoughts about him moving in. Maybe he'll stay at his apartment. He finished drying and went out. As he was coming out, he heard shouting.

"Damn it Roman! That wasn't funny!" Seth yelled. He ran past Dean and shut the door. "What happened?" Dean said quizzidly. "I put his hand in some water." Roman laughed. "That's what you get for snoring too loud." Roman shouted towards the door.

"You okay baby boy?" Roman asked Dean. "Yeah, just tired." Dean replied. Then Dean went over to the closet and pulled out his nice clothes that Roman got for him. They were waiting when they got home last night. Dean kept them in the suit bag to keep them nice. He's not going to wear them over there. He'll put them on before the party. He then went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and one of Roman's t-shirts. "I'll just eat over there." Dean told Roman.

By the time Dean got everything ready that he needed, the car is there to pick him up. Good ol' Stephanie. Always on time. Dean thought. I'll see you guys over there. Then before Roman could say good-bye and give him a kiss, Dean was out the door. Roman was a little disappointed he didn't get to kiss Dean Good-bye. He watched Dean ride off.

Roman got his phone and called Stephanie. "Hey Steph. It's Roman. Would you mind if Seth and I come over early? Dean seemed a little down, and like to talk to him before the guests come. Thanks, I really do appreciate it. What time would be good? Around noon? Yeah, that's fine. You don't mind us coming over that early? Thanks again. See you in a few hours." Roman said. Then he hung up the phone. "Who were you talking to? Asked Seth. "Stephanie. She's letting us come over early to talk to Dean." Roman replied back. "When Dean left here, he seemed…I don't know disappointed." Roman sighed as he ran his fingers thru his hair.

"Go take a shower, and we can go have some breakfast. Maybe do some last minute shopping for Aurora." Seth suggestioned. "Sounds good. And maybe get something for Dean." Roman added. "That sounds good." Seth said as he wrapped his arms around Roman and gave him a kiss.

* * *

Dean finally made it to Stephanie's' place. The driver helped Dean out of the car. Stephanie opened the door, and before she could say anything, Aurora came out running to Dean. "Uncle Dean!" Aurora screeched. "Hey munchkin." Dean said to her. "Happy Birthday." He whispered in her ear, then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You gotten big." Aurora said as she poked at Dean's stomach. "Aurora!" Stephanie yelled. "That wasn't nice. Apologize to Dean." Stephanie kept yelling. "I'm sorry Uncle Dean." Aurora said. "It's okay." Dean said as he messed up her hair. Then he walked into the house. "Roman and Seth will bring her gifts. This way they'll stay wrapped." Dean whispered to Stephanie. "That's fine. How are you?" Stephanie asked. "Fine." Dean said quietly. But before he could continue, Stephanie told him that Roman called as he left their house.

Dean looked and seen Aurora nearby. Stephanie knew Dean didn't want her to hear. "Let's go into my office here." Stephanie suggested. Dean knew the way. He's been to her house before. He would come here when he and Randy would get into one of their fights. He walked into her office.

"I don't think Roman and Seth find me attractive anymore. Ever since we found out I am pregnant, neither one has really touched me. Only kissed, but nothing beyond that. Am I that ugly that they don't want nothing to do with me? I know we can still have sex even though we are pregnant." Dean said to Stephanie.

Stephanie could see Dean is upset about this. She knows how he feels. When she was pregnant with Aurora, Paul didn't touch her for a while. But then she found out it was because he didn't want to her hurt and the baby. But she had Paul talk to Dr. Reed, and after that everything was great. "Have you told Seth and Roman this?" Stephanie asked. "No." Dean replied back. "You should. They might think if you guys get intimate, they might hurt you and the baby. Guys are different from woman. But this is all new to you three. You need to communicate with them Dean. I know Randy and William have messed you up. But you have to remember, they are not Randy and William. Roman and Seth love you, and only you. Remember that. They don't want nothing to happen to you or the babies." Stephanie said to Dean. "Have you thought about going to see someone about what happened between you, Randy and William? You might want to talk to someone. A third neutral person. And I know a doctor that can help you. His name is Dr. Damien Sandow. He's really good. He helped me after I met you. My parents sent me to him, and he helped. He even said meeting you was the start of my healing process." Stephanie told Dean. "I never knew." Dean whispered.

"I like to keep things bottled up to. But I've learned what to tell Paul, you, my parents, everyone else, and what to keep to myself. You have to have a balance in your life. He'll be here tonight if you want to meet him. You can get to know one another then this way you won't be so uncomfortable." Stephanie said. "Yes, that sounds good." Dean agreed. Stephanie seen Dean smile and relax more. "Good. Now let's go find some of my baby books, and about that pillow. You'll definitely need that very soon. Since you are getting bigger than me." Stephanie said with a smile. They both got up and left the office. "Where are we going?" Dean asked. "To my bedroom." Stephanie answered back.

Dean stopped. "It's where I have everything." Stephanie laughed. They went to her bedroom.

* * *

Paul walked into his bedroom and seen his wife Stephanie and Dean on the bed. He stopped. They both were laying on their sides reading books. Probably the pregnancy books she said is loaning him. "Hey, how's it going?" Paul said. Paul knows Dean is gay. Even if he wasn't, he still probably wouldn't be jealous. There's just something about Dean. Hell, he even liked the guy. And there's isn't many men he actually likes. Paul is just very cautious. He doesn't know what to think about Roman and Seth. What Randy told him, it doesn't seem right. Paul likes to meet people and make his own judgement. He doesn't go by what other people say. Maybe except his wife. She really has good instinct.

Stephanie looked up and said hi. Dean had a nervous look on his face. "Sorry Mr. Helmsley." Dean stammered. "Why are you sorry Dean? And please call me Paul." Paul said smiling. It is a warm smile. Dean could tell it was genuine. "Just being on your bed." Dean said more. Paul chuckled. "It's okay Dean. Stephanie respects you and says nothing but good things about you. She's happy, then I'm happy." Paul continued. "Just wondering, how does it feel to be pregnant?" Paul asked. "It is kind of weird. I can feel movement in my stomach I never thought I would ever feel." Dean explained.

"Well, I let you two get back what you were doing. I have some work to get done before the party." Paul said. He changed his clothes and grabbed some paperwork from his briefcase and left. Stephanie could see Dean is confusion on his face. "Don't worry Dean. Even if you weren't gay, he would still trust me and you. He knows you wouldn't try anything. You're not the type. You're very sweet." Stephane told him. Dean smiled. They were both right. Even if he is straight, he would never do that to Stephanie and Paul. They both been good to him. Paul even agreed to have him as godfather to Aurora.

They went back to the books and talking about what else to expect during his pregnancy. "Have you decided about decorating the nursery?" Stephanie asked. "No." Dean told her.

"I know someone. You know him." Stephanie said. "Who?" Dean asked. "Tyler Breeze." Stephanie replied. "Tyler Breeze? Really? He's really good, but also expensive!" Dean exclaimed. "My treat." Stephanie told him. "He would love to do it! He's actually never done a gay family before. He would be ecstatic!" Stephanie kept saying. "That will be great! Thank-you Stephanie!" Dean yelled. Then hugged her.

"Before I forget, could I invite someone to the party? She helped me in the shelter I was in. Besides you, she was the closest I have to a mother. But you are more…a mother, sister, and girlfriend." Dean rambled on. "I don't mind. In fact, I would love to meet her." Stephanie responded. "Plus, I would love her to meet Brock." Dean smiled. "What are you up to?" Stephanie asked. Dean just shrugged and smiled. Stephanie smiled and shook her head.

Dean got out his phone and called her. He is glad she can make it. He wants his family to meet her. And she's been wanting to meet Roman and Seth since he told her about them. Dean didn't know what he would have done if it wasn't for Father O'Malley and her. And he knows she would be perfect for Brock.

* * *

Dean had all the things that Stephanie gave him in a bag next to the door. He can't wait for Roman and Seth to come. It is about time for everyone to start coming. He knows Randy is coming and he's bringing William. He'll try to stay away from them both. He knows he'll be well protected.

He is sitting on the couch when he heard the first of the party guests. It was Nattie, AJ, Tyson, and Cesaro. Dean tried to get up, but couldn't fast enough. "Don't worry Dean. We'll come to you." AJ said as she skipped over. He missed AJ. He missed all of them. "Boy, someone is getting big." Cesaro said. "Cesaro!" Nattie yelled. "It's okay Nattie." Dean laughed. "Do you want to feel?" Dean asked. Nattie and AJ looked at each other, then they reached out and touched Dean's stomach. They felt the babies move. They both laughed and giggled. "Uh oh. Someone is getting baby fever." Cesaro said to Tyson.

Tyson looked at Nattie and he could see it on her face. But for some reason, he wouldn't mind. He smiled at her. They could try now. They've tried before, but nothing happened. So they stopped. Maybe now, try again. "Hey Cesaro. When are you going to settle down?" Nattie asked. Cesaro got real nervous. "Drinks. Be right back. Need one." Cesaro said. Then left. Nattie and AJ laughed.

More and more guests arrive. Dean anxiously waited for Seth, Roman and Phil to come. He heard the doorbell rang and he finally managed to get up and went over. He opened the door hoping it was them. But instead he seen two men he's never seen before. Two men were standing at the front door. One is really tall. Maybe over 7ft. tall, and had a goatee and the other is tall, not as tall as the other man. Maybe 6'9-6'10, and both were bald.

"Hi. I'm Detective Paul Wright and this this is my partner, Detective Glenn Kane. We're looking for a Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley." Det. Paul said. Dean let them in. Dean went over to Stephanie and whispered to her that two detectives are here to see her. She went over. "Det. Wright and Det. Kane. What can I do for you?" Stephanie asked. "Maybe you can help us. We're looking for a Dean Ambrose. Do you know where he is?" Det. Wright asked. "Yes, I do." Stephanie replied back. "You do? Where?" Det. Kane asked this time. "Yes, he's standing right here next to me. This is Dean." Stephanie said as she pointed to Dean who was next to her.

"You're Dean Ambrose?" Det. Wright asked. "Yes. Why? Did something happened to Roman or Seth?" Dean asked scared. "No. We're here because of a William Regal. He's missing. And he named you on the phone when he called the police." Det. Kane said. "What?" Dean said. "That's impossible." Dean continued to say.

Dean then left to go into Stephanie's office. They all followed him. "Where were you this morning say around 8am?" Det. Wright asked. "I was at home. With Roman and Seth." Dean answered back. "Who are Roman and Seth?" Det. Wright asked. "They are my boyfriends." Dean responded.

Both detectives looked at each other. "You have two boyfriends?" They asked at the same time. "Yes." Dean responded. "What is with this questioning?" Asked Stephanie.

"This morning, the police dispatch got a call from a Mr. William Regal calling saying someone is in his home. Then he called out your name Mr. Ambrose. Dean, then there is a scuffle, some yelling and then nothing. Then it sounds like someone picks up the phone and then there is a laugh then the dial tone. We found the number for Randy Orton, and he told us that Dean and William been having problems. Then we found some of these pictures." Det. Kane said. "Yes, we have been having problems, but I would never do anything to him." Dean said upset. Then they handed Dean some pictures of him with William and some with Randy, William and Dean. Dean is embarrassed.

"William is blackmailing me. I left Randy, and Randy shared me with William. But they were mad when I left. Then I met Roman and Seth. We became close, and now I'm moving in with them." Dean explained.

"What? Now he won't let you go, so you did something to him?" Det. Kane said angrily. "No! As much I hate William, I still would never do anything to him. He threatened me with those pictures…" Then Dean stopped and broke down. "Where is he?" Det. Kane asked. "Kane, calmed down." Det. Wright said.

Then he turned to Dean. "Do you know where he is?" Det. Wright asked. "No, I don't." Dean whispered. "Where were you today? Besides Roman and Seth as your alibis, who else can say where you were?" Kane asked.

"I was at home until 10am, I came over here, and been here ever since." Dean responded. Then Stephanie's husband Paul came in. He has been listening by the door. Paul picked up the pictures and looked at them. Now what Randy has been telling him were all lies. He didn't think Dean would do anything. But now, he knows Randy could. Things are going to change with Randy at the office come Monday morning.

"Say no more Dean." Paul said. "Who are you?" Kane asked. "Paul Helmsley. Stephanie's husband, and now Dean's lawyer." Paul answered them back. "Dispatch got the call about 3am. Where were you Dean?" Det. Wright asked. "I was sleeping." Dean is telling them.

"How do we know you didn't leave during the night…?" Det. Wright was asking. "Dean is in no condition to go over and fight with William." Paul said to them. "How do you know?" Kane sneered. "And what we've seen in the pictures, he's in very good shape." Kane mocked. Then gave Dean an evil smile. "For one, Dean is pregnant." Paul told them. "Excuse me?" Both Kane and Paul said at the same time. "Dean is pregnant. If you don't believe me, Dean can show you and we have his doctor here. Dr. Phyllis Reed. She's his OBGYN. He goes to the same doctor as my wife. She introduced them." Paul explained more.

Then there is a soft knock at the door. It is Roman, Seth and Phil. They all came in. "What's going on?" Seth asked. "Who are you?" Kane demanded. "I'm Seth, this is Roman. We're Dean's boyfriends." Seth responded. "And I'm Detective Phillip Brooks from the Eight-Five. Where are you two from?" Phil asked.

"Phil Brooks?" Det. Wright asked. He then looked at Kane. They know they are in trouble. Phil is a great cop, and they know his reputation. "Yes, that's me. And I want to know where you two from?" Phil asked again. "We're from the One-One-Five." Kane responded. "Well, I can say this. Dean did not leave. As well for Roman and Seth. They didn't leave either. I know what you guys are going too asked next. Remember, I'm a cop to. And that is one question I would ask to." Phil explained to them.

"I think you two need to talk to Detectives John Cena and Chris Jericho. They were looking into William. Someone tried to run over Seth Rollins and it was pointing to William. But they also found out William did many shady deals. Anyone from his dealings, can be the one who took him. One of deals could have went bad, and they came and finally collected from him." Phil explained more to them. Kane and Paul got up and left.

But before they went out the door, Paul spoke to them. "If you have any more questions for Dean, call me. Don't go to him. And trust me, I'm one person you don't want to fuck with." Paul whispered to them. Then walked back to them smiling.

"I know about those two. They have been investigated by I.A. They are friends with William Regal." Phil told everyone. "What?" They all said at the same time. "What about those pictures?" Dean asked. "What I got from them, those are the only ones they found." Paul said to Dean. "If there are more, they would have said something." Paul continued. "So what happened to William?" Dean asked. "I know he wouldn't just leave. What if he comes back?" Dean said nervously.

"The way they were talking, I don't think he's coming back." Phil responded. They all looked at Phil. "I wonder what happened." Roman questioned. "Hold on." Phil said. Then he left to go outside and made a phone call. After about fifteen minutes, Phil came back. "Okay. From what I got from my friend who works at I.A who is also investigating this, said that someone broke in. They did find little blood, but nothing that would suggest William died there. Some clothes and certain items are missing. So they think someone took him and then that is where they are confused. Why would they just take him, who would take him, where they took him and what are they going to do with him?" Phil went on with the questions.

"What certain items would they take?" Asked Paul. "Well, when they searched his home, they found his basement…and well, it was different…" Phil stopped and looked at Dean. Dean knew what Phil means. "Go ahead and tell them. They're going to find out anyways." Dean stuttered. Everyone knew Dean is getting upset. "They found many…sexual items and toys." Phil slowly said.

Dean got up and turned his back on them. Tears welling up in his eyes. Dean tried so hard to keep that from everyone, especially from Roman and Seth.

Roman and Seth went over to him and wrapped their arms around him. "We don't care about what happened in the past. You are not that person anymore." Seth choked out. Dean looked at Seth with tears in his eyes. Then he turned and looked at everyone. He didn't know what to say or do. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Stephanie came running over. "Dean, I…we are here for you. You took care of me, now I'm going to take care of you. We all are. You are not alone in this. Not only does Roman and Seth love you, I love you. Nattie, Tyson, AJ, Cesaro, even Nikki and Brie love you. They've been keeping an eye on you for me. Randy wouldn't think to suspect them. You made an impact in all our lives." Stephanie rambled on.

Then Paul came forward and stood in front of Dean. "Dean, I might not know you like my wife does. But thru my wife, I've learned a lot about you. You are a wonderful person who thinks of others before himself. I don't care about those pictures, or what's on those videos. And if anyone, and I mean ANYONE tries to use them against you in any way, they will have to deal with me." Paul said to Dean. "And don't worry about Randy. Leave him to me." Paul whispered. Then he winked at Dean, gave him a smile and patted him on the back.

Stephanie got up and went over to Dean and hugged him also. Dean is lucky to have such great friends and wonderful bosses.

"I didn't want to believe I could get myself into that situation again. And I really thought Randy loved me. I was young and didn't really know what love was at the time. Now, I do. I had people who believed in me for a while now and never noticed. I was trying to make Randy happy I forgot about me. Then I met two very wonderful people who showed me I am special and deserve to be happy. I know I've said it before, but I want everyone here me say it to you. I love you Roman and Seth. You made my life worth living and not give up." Dean choked out. Then Roman and Seth hugged Dean and kissed him on the cheeks. Dean held onto Roman and Seth very tight as they did him. It was very quiet in the room.

"Let's go out before the Bella sisters send a search party for us." Stephanie said as she broke the awkward silence. Everyone laughed. "And they will." Dean said. Everyone laughed. Then they all headed back to the party. Roman and Seth held Dean back. "Are you okay?" They asked at the same time. "Yes." Dean responded back. Stephanie talked me into seeing a doctor about my past, Randy, and what's going on now. At first I was thinking of not doing it, but now I know I need to." Dean managed to get out. They knew Dean is right, and this will help. "We will be there." Roman finished. Dean teared up and hugged them. Roman and Seth hugged him back and both gave him kisses on his cheeks. Then they left to join everyone else.

About forty-five minutes later, the doorbell rang. The butler went to Stephanie and told her she has a package at the door. The messenger said she has to sign for it.

After she signed for the package, she snuck into her office and looked at the package. She looked at it. She knew what it was and who it's from. She told him to send it to her like this…as a baby present. And in a way, it was a present to her. And as much she wants to open it, she had to get back to the party. She didn't want people coming in while she is looking at them. She put it in her drawer and locked it. Then she went back to her party…smiling.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Stephanie came out of the office and looked around for her husband. She couldn't see him anywhere. "Where is he?" Stephanie asked herself. She scanned her living room, no Paul. She could see Phil, Seth, Brock, and Paul talking. The Bella twins talking to Tyson, Natalya, Cesaro, and AJ. Stephanie also seen her doctor, Phyllis Reed and Dr. Damien Sandow talking. Then she seen Tyler Breeze come in. She went over to greet him. She wanted to introduce Tyler to Dean, Seth and Roman. Get some ideas on the nursery. But she also wanted Dean to meet Dr. Damien Sandow. Maybe set up an appointment for him. Dean agreed to see Damien. She is so happy and proud of Dean. He finally got away from Randy, and putting his life back together. "Tyler, how are you doing?" Stephanie asked him. "Good. How are you doing?" Said a man with shoulder blonde hair, blue eyes, and Stephanie could see he works out. "You've been working out Tyler. Trying to impress someone?" Stephanie pried. Tyler blushed. "Yes, but he doesn't know I'm alive." Tyler sighed. "Then forget him. He's not worth it. You are putting all the effort into this, and he's not. Have fun, and maybe you'll meet someone here who will actually be happy to meet you." Stephanie said as she put her arm around him. She could tell he is upset.

Paul finally got Roman alone and wanted to talk about Randy. He knew Dean wouldn't say a bad word against Randy, even now. Dean is just that way, and Seth would get upset and start yelling. Paul knew Roman is calm, and more level headed and will tell the truth about it. So when he seen Roman alone, he took him upstairs to his office. He wanted to talk to Roman privately, and his office is the best place to have privacy. After some persuasion, Roman told Paul everything. About Seth's accident, how they suspect William and maybe Randy, how he abused and scared Dean and most of all, how Randy would let William have his way with him. Paul just stood there listening to everything. He knew Roman is telling the truth. He heard the office gossip, and he had seen the bruises on Dean when he would come over. He liked Randy. He did his job and did it very well. But even before Dean left Randy, he noticed a change in Randy. He was getting sloppy at work and outside of work. "Thank-you Roman for telling me the truth." Paul said to him. "We better get back to the party before my wife sends out a searching party to look for me." Paul laughed. They walked down the stairs to join the party.

As Roman walked down the stairs, he felt good telling Paul what is going on. But he also knows Paul and Randy are friends. He doesn't know what he can do though. He looked around as he was coming down and seen Dean with a beautiful older woman. That must be Rena that Dean was talking about.

Just as Roman stepped down off the last step, Dean came over and started dragging Roman over. "Come on. I want you to meet someone." Dean said anxiously. Roman had to laugh. He never seen Dean so excited. "Rena, this is Roman Reigns. He's one of my boyfriends." Dean said so gleefully. Rena arched an eyebrow. "One of your boyfriends?" She said curiously. "Yeah, I have two." Dean said happily. Rena looked Roman up and down. Roman seen the worry in her eyes. "Rena, I assure you that Seth and I are taking very good care of Dean. We would never hurt Dean and we love him very much." Roman assured her. "Dean tells me you and Seth are married. And you both want him in your family?" She asked. "Yes. In fact we are going to have a commitment ceremony between the three of us. Even though it won't be legal in the eyes of the country, but to us it will be real. And that is what matters. Then Rena looked at Dean's stomach. "And are you the father of his babies?" She asked. "Well, technically Seth and I are both the fathers. Seth is having two, and I'm having one. There's some weird name for it, but we both are." Roman said happily as he is looking at Dean. Dean blushes. Roman kisses Dean on the cheek. Then Roman turns back to Rena. "You want to come?" Roman asks. "I would love, actually we all would love for you to come." Roman said happily. And he knew Dean would like her to come.

Rena's face lit up. "I would love to!" She exclaimed. "Soon as we pick a date, we'll let you know." Roman said. "You don't have a date?" Rena was shocked. "Sorry, Dean's been busy packing up his apartment. But soon he moves in, we will set a date. We do know, we want it before the babies come." Roman finally finished. "When is the due date?" Rena asked. "December 15th." Dean told her. "So we'll probably have it sometime in October." Dean continued. "Oooo, I know. We could have it close to Halloween and have a Halloween party as the reception." Dean said excitedly. Roman knew that look. The glint in his eye. He laughed, but he would let Dean have it. "Okay baby boy. You want a Halloween theme reception, you got one." Roman told Dean. Dean smiled bigger where you could see his dimples, and looked like he was bouncing up and down. "I have to go find Seth and tell him." Dean said as he turned and left.

Roman and Rena laughed. "It's good to see him smiling and laughing again." Rena said. Roman looked at her. "I know what happened in his relationship with Randy and the others. They used him and didn't care what he thought. But you and Seth are different. I can see the light in his eyes again. A person can smile, but still be sad. You have to look at the eyes. They always say what you truly feel. I know, because I was in a bad marriage. Mark, my ex-husband would hit me and belittle me. But when he hit my daughter that is when I left. Dean helped me. He helped me get a job at one of the smaller law firms that the Helmsley's run. It's close to my apartment. But every so often, I will see Mark, or get gifts from him. I need to get away, far away from him." Rena confessed. Roman reached out and grabbed her hand. "If you ever need a place to stay, you and your daughter can stay with us as long as you want." Roman said sympathy in his voice. "Thank-you Roman. You do have a kind heart. Now, I know why Dean loves you so much." She said back. Roman just smiled. He knew Seth and him are lucky to have Dean. "Excuse me, I have to use the lady's room. Do you know where it is?" Rena asked. "No, sorry. It's my first time here. There's Stephanie, she'll tell you." Roman said back. Rena went over to Stephanie, then he seen Stephanie lead Rena to the back of the house.

Roman looked around and found Dean talking to Paul Heyman, Brock Lesnar and Seth. They were all laughing. He smiled when he seen Seth and Dean having a good time. Brock even touched Dean's stomach. Brock's face went from smiling to astonishment. Roman went over to see how they are all doing. "Hey, what's going on?" Roman asked. "Dean got Brock to touch his stomach." Seth said. "I can't believe it." Paul Heyman said. "He never touches another man unless he's punching him in the cage or wrestling ring." Paul said. Paul reached out to Dean and shook his hand. "You are one amazing person Dean Ambrose." Paul said to Dean. "Shut up Paul." Brock said. Everyone laughed.

The butler opened the door to let someone in. A man with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes came in. Athletic build and he puckered his lips together. "Tyler!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Come in. I want you to meet some people." She said. Then she pulled him over to Dean, Roman, Seth, Paul, Brock and now Rena are all standing. "Roman, Seth, and Dean I want you to meet Tyler Breeze. The best decorator in California." Stephanie boasted. "Please, Stephanie. Maybe not the best. But trying to get there. Hi, I'm Tyler and as you can hear from Stephanie, I am a decorator. I'm just starting out and already did some houses, and nurseries, but hoping to do more. Get my name out there." Tyler said with smile. "You did Aurora's room didn't you?" Dean asked. "Yes, I did." Tyler said boastfully. "I loved how you did it." Dean said excitedly. "It was girly, but not too girly. I don't know if that makes any sense, but it wasn't all pink, frilly and foo foo's." Dean continued. "And that is what I want for the nursery of our little girl." Dean kept saying. "Oh, you are having a girl?" Tyler questioned. "Yes, and along with two boys." Roman putting his two words in. "Oh, triplets!" Tyler yelled. "Kind of." Seth said. Tyler looked at them. "We'll explained later…if you take the job." Seth said. "Are you kidding? Of course I will!" Tyler screeched. "Of all the nurseries I've done, I've never done one for a gay family before." Tyler sniffled. "This will be my first, and it will be my best one yet." Tyler said to them. "We can set up appointment now if you want?" Tyler asked them. "Sure." Seth said. "What day works for you?" Seth asked. "Monday, Dean has a doctor's appointment." Seth said to Tyler. "How about Friday? At 1pm?" Tyler asked. "That sounds great!" Seth and Dean said at the same time. Tyler got out his phone and punched on his phone, and then he was done. "Got it. You are in." Tyler said happily. Dean and Seth smiled. Roman just shook his head. But he didn't care. He sees how happy Dean and Seth are, that to him is enough.

Stephanie looking around and she is smiling. She is seeing that everyone is having a great time. She spotted her husband coming out of her office with Brock and Paul Heyman. Paul shook Paul Heyman's hand along with Brock's. She looked at her husband, and he seen her.

Rena came over to Dean and pulled him over to side where no one is around. "Been looking for you. Guess what?" Rena whispered to Dean. "No, what?" Dean said back. "Paul Heyman offered me a job, but it's in New York." Rena whispered again. "Really?" Dean said back. A huge smile came over his face. "Did you set this up?" Rena asked. "Part, but not all. Dean whispered back to her. "You and Sara need to get out of San Francisco. Start new, and I knew Brock and Paul are looking for a secretary and I suggested you. Stephanie gave them your application, then from there it was you. You deserve to be happy Rena. Paul and Brock are good people to work for. It is going to be hard work with them, but it's worth it. They treat their employees real good." Dean whispered back to her. "I'm going to miss you, but I think it's worth it. And it's not like we're not going to see each other again. Roman goes to New York every so often to see him, and they do come here to, and you will be coming back for sure to our commitment ceremony. And they also do a lot of video conferences." Dean explained to Rena, assuring her they are going to stay in touch. Rena smiled. She knew Dean is right. A new city would be perfect for her and Sara. "Then after you get settled in, maybe you can start dating again." Dean added, showing his dimples. Rena just looked at him. Dean just shrugged. "Never know." He added. Rena laughed and hugged Dean.

"May I have everyone's attention!" Paul Helmsley shouted. Everyone stopped and turned to look at Paul and Stephanie who is beside him. "My wife Stephanie and I have something to say. Honey?" Paul said to his wife. Stephanie looked out at everyone. She never felt so nervous in her life. She smiled big and took in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Stephanie announced. Then suddenly there were screeching in the room. "EEEEEEEEEE!" All the women yelled. Paul plugged his ears. Then they got up and surrounded Stephanie hugging her and asking her a million of questions.

Paul stepped aside not wanting to get trampled. Roman came over and congratulated him. Paul looked at him. "Thank-you." Paul said back. "Are you hoping for a boy this time?" Roman asked. Paul looked at him and right off he said no. "I honestly can say, I wouldn't mind having another girl." Paul responded to Roman. "I mean, I wouldn't mind if the baby is a boy, but I'm not going to get upset if it's a girl. Plus, I'm afraid to have a boy. Afraid he'll turn out like me." Paul laughed. Roman laughed to. "So your wife, and Dean are pregnant at the same time. Hmmm, must be due about the same time to. Should be interesting." Roman said. Paul looked at Roman. "I forgot about that. Should be interesting since how close they are." Paul said back. Then he took a sip of his champagne. "Any names picked out?" Seth said as he came up smiling. "No. Not yet. Still a few months away. But we'll pick something." Paul responded. Everyone came up to Paul to also congratulate him.

"I'm sorry Dean, I have to go. Have to get home to Sara." Rena said to him. Rena went over to Paul and Stephanie and thanked them for a wonderful evening. "If you wait a little bit, we can drive you home." Dean said. "Don't worry. I have a ride home. Paul and Brock are taking me. We can talk more about the job in New York." Rena said to him as she put on her jacket. Dean smiled. He's happy that this is working out for Rena. He is going to miss her when she moves, but he knows this is best for her. Dean watched them as they got into the limo Paul rented, and watched them leave.

Dean felt real good about tonight. It didn't start off great, but in the end he is happy. He felt like a lot weight came off his shoulders. Talking to Dr. Sandow, setting up an appointment with Tyler, and talking more with Dr. Reed, he felt wonderful. He looked at Seth and Roman in the room, watching them. They are talking to Paul about the babies. The three fathers so happy! Then he watched Roman and Seth go upstairs with Paul. Wondered what that is about. Then the other guests are saying their good-byes. It is getting late. But Dean still has to wait for Roman and Seth to come down. He looked around for Stephanie, and seen her sitting in the big black love seat. He sat down next to her, and grabbed her hand.

"It was a big night. For all of us." Stephanie said. Laying her head back resting on the back of the love seat. Dean felt the material of the love seat. "What kind of material is this?" Dean asked. "Feels like leather, but it's not." Dean continued. "Well, I don't know what it's called, but when Paul and I found out it's easy to get stains out we bought it. It comes in handy when you have a toddler, and now a baby." Stephanie replied. "I can get you the place we got it from. It is a little pricey, but it's worth it. It'll last longer, and don't have to worry about stains." Stephanie said with a huge smile on her face. Then she looked at Dean. He looked back at her. He seen the serious face on her. "What?" Dean questioned. "Need to talk to you. Come with me." Stephanie said. Then she got up and then helped Dean up. Dean is a little bigger than Stephanie. They went into her office they were in before.

Stephanie waited until Dean was in her office and shut the door and locked it. "Dean, why didn't you ever tell me about this?" Stephanie said. Then she showed the photos of him when he started to date Randy. He seen where he had a black eye and was swollen shut, lip busted open, and bruises over his face and body, whip marks on his back and back of his legs. Dean's whole body was covered with bruises, whip marks, scratches on his arms, shoulders, and where he was cut open with something sharp. Dean remembered that day, or that weekend. It was when Randy first took him over to William's for the first time. He wanted to forget that weekend. William raping him over and over again. Dean thought what was worse than the scares, was he trusted Randy to protect him, and he didn't. Dean hung his head in shame. "Why didn't you come to me?" Stephanie whispered. Dean just stood there, not knowing what to say. "I couldn't come to you…I was embarrassed. Randy being Paul's top guy at the time…." Dean trailed off. "And I needed to go somewhere, so I went to Rena." Dean sniffled out. He looked up and stared Stephanie in the eyes. She could see the embarrassment, the shame in his eyes. "How did you get those? I thought she got rid of them after I told her to." Dean cried. Stephanie went over to Dean and held him. Not saying a word. She just let him cry. Then she said something. "She gave them to me tonight. She wanted me to have them. She worries about you Dean. We both do. We all do." Stephanie whispered into his ear still holding him tight.

Dean remembered that night all too vividly. He remembered the collar, William using a broken glass to cut him as punishment for dropping one of his champagne glasses, whipping him when he ran away and locked himself in a small bathroom. But William had a key to get in. And Randy just stood there, then he left. Then all Randy would say to him when they got to Randy's home was not to make William mad…he shouldn't have got William mad.

"What are you going to do with those pictures?" Dean asked. "I'm going to hold onto both the pictures and the video." Stephanie said. Dean looked at her. "Video?" Dean asked her. "Yes, video. Don't you remember you also have video? Stupid ass recorded some of the things he did to you on your own phone." Stephanie said with anger. She looked at Dean. "Don't worry Dean, I'm not going to show anyone unless I have to. But I will tell you this, I am going to show my husband Paul. And let me tell you why. There is some footage on here where it shows Randy nearby watching all is happening to you, and I want him to see." Stephanie said. "I want him to see what kind of person Randy is." Stephanie said with sympathy. Dean knows Stephanie would never show it unless she had to. He trusted her. He nodded. "I can't believe Randy stood by watching this as William did this to you. And also in case those two stupid cops that came here earlier and try to arrest you or blackmail you in any way." She said. "And because they are also seen on the video." Stephanie said softly. "What?" Dean said with shock. "They are seen on the video to." Stephanie said again. Dean sat down. He couldn't take any more shocking news. Who else did William have watch? And who knows who William had to do whatever to him while he was blindfolded. There were times when he was blindfolded, he could feel other people watching them. Like they were actually in the room. And at times it also felt like it was someone else besides William that was doing things to him. But never felt like those two big guys. Dean would know that. Who else did William let have their way with him? He does know Brad was there and William had them do stuff to each other. But there had to be others. But who? Now Dean is scared. There is someone out there that knows about him, and who knows what they did to him.

Dean looked at Stephanie. "Does it show anyone else on the pictures or video besides them?" Dean asked. "There is one person on there I don't recognize. But maybe you do." Stephanie responded back. After looking for a couple of minutes, she found what she was looking for. She showed it to Dean. Dean remembered that all too familiar. He was blindfolded, wearing a collar. William insisted on him wearing a collar most of the time he was there. He knew there was another man there, but he always thought it was either Randy or Brad. But as he could see this time, it wasn't. Dean stared at the scene and it came back to him in bits and pieces…

 ** _The basement scene in Williams' house_**

 _"_ _Be a good boy for William and play nice to his friend." William whispered into Dean's ear. Dean whimpered, but he nodded his head. He didn't want to get punished again. Dean can feel the dry blood all over his body, and William not letting him to clean up. William wanted him to know he's been a bad boy….._

 _"_ _Be careful William, I want him in to be able to my cock. You know I love a rough ride." The British voice said. Dean knows know it wasn't Randy or Brad with them. Who could it be? Dean tried to look, but a hand came down on his ass…whack! Dean screamed out. "That's it boy, scream. I love it when they scream for my cock." The British voice kept said more….._

 _Then he felt his cheeks being spread apart, and something cool going into his hole. Then before Dean knew what was going to happen next, the man entered him fast and hard! Grabbing Dean's waist and pumped in and out of him. The man went faster and harder each time. Dean felt the pain as he entered him, and tried to move…but couldn't because of the collar….._

 _"_ _That's what you get for biting me!" The British voice said. Then Dean felt a slap across his ass again. Dean screamed for him to stop. Faster and harder he went, digging his nails into Dean's waist. Dean could feel the blood come out of his hole. He didn't think he would bleed if they used lube. But Dean was wrong. Dean just screamed for William and said he would be a good boy if they would just stop….._

 _Then Dean remembered he couldn't scream anymore because something went into his mouth. William forced his cock into Dean's mouth. He felt it hit the back of his throat…gagging a bit, but then William pulled it out and didn't go in as far as before. He grabbed Dean's hair and held him in place as he fucked his mouth…..tears burned his eyes….._

Dean came back to reality. He was so glad he was wearing a blindfold at the time. He didn't want them to see that he was scared, crying, and begging in his mind for help. He blocked that memory out until he seen the footage. He didn't know who it was, and William never said his name.

"Do you know who that is?" Stephanie asked. "No." Dean responded quietly. Dean looked down at his hands, then he started biting his nails. "Dean stop that." Stephanie said. "You're not going to like what I'm going to say now. I am going to show this to Dr. Sandow." Stephanie started to say. Dean got up from his chair and started to shake his no. Then she seen he is tapping his finger on his collarbone. She hasn't seen Dean do that in a very long time. "No, please no Steph." Dean begged. "Yes. You need to talk about this, and get passed it. This, what William and Randy did to you…you need to talk about it. Otherwise, you will never move on with your life. This is going to consume you. Yes, you will be with Roman and Seth, but not fully. And talking about it, forgiving them and most of all forgive yourself will help you move on completely with Roman, Seth and your children in your new life." Stephanie explained. Dean knew Stephanie is right. He did move on with Roman and Seth, but not completely. They have a wonderful life, but his old one is always going to be in the way. He does need to get past it. Dean looked at Stephanie. "You're right." Dean whispered. "You're right." He said again. "How do you feel?" Stephanie asked. Dean still looking at Stephanie, and smiled. "I actually feel good." Dean said back to her. "Guess just needed to hear it from someone else." Dean stated. "I see him on Wednesday in the morning. So I'll be late." Dean told her. "It's going to be a hard first session, in fact the first few are going to be hard. Why don't you take those days off when you see him." Stephanie said to Dean. Dean nodded. "Thank-you Steph." Dean said softly. Stephanie didn't say anything back, instead she just held him, not saying a word. It seemed like a lifetime, then there was knock on her office door. Stephanie got up and unlocked it. It was Roman and Seth. "Is Dean here?" Seth asked. "Yes, he is." Stephanie said. Dean got up and went to the door. The both could see Dean has been crying. Dean knew what they were going to ask. "I'll tell you when we get home. Okay?" Dean asked. Seth and Roman just nodded. Stephanie and Paul watched them leave. As they shut the door, Paul asked Stephanie if she was headed up to bed. "I have a few things to take care of before bed." Stephanie said back. "Actually was going to ask you if you want to take a nice long bath." Paul responded. Stephanie arched her brow. "Give me fifteen minutes, then start running the water." Stephanie said to him. "Okay." Paul giggled. Then he went up the stairs.

Stephanie went back into her office and locked the door again. She went over to her desk and pulled out the package. She opened it up and found a note.

 ** _Stephanie,_**

 ** _Here are all the pictures, disks, and USB's William gave us on Dean. He said there is no more. But if there is, we will find out. And call if you need anything else. You have my number._**

 ** _P.S. Could you help my brothers out? They are in need of a good lawyer._**

Stephanie read the note. She smiled. Why not? They helped her out, she'll helped them out. She got up and went over to her fireplace. It was still lit. Her butler did a good job starting it. A nice big flame… Then she grabbed what is in the box. She looked at the pictures of Dean in different sexual positions, with different partners, and threw them in the fire. She also threw in the DVD's, and USB's, and many more pictures. But there is one picture that caught her eye. The man in the picture was the man in the video she showed Dean earlier. She took the picture, tore it in half, and then threw the part of Dean into the fire. She kept the picture of the man. She wants to find out who he is. He did a lot damage to Dean, and she wants to get even. But first she'll find out who he is, then she figure out how to do it.

Then she turned around and went back to her desk. She got out the number she needed and dialed it.

"Hello." The voice said on the other line. "Hi." Stephanie said. "Hello, didn't think I would hear from you tonight." The voice said back. "Just want to see how your guest is doing?" Stephanie asked. "He's doing just fine…" But before the voice could say anything else, Stephanie heard a William in the background. Stephanie just laughed. "Can I talk to him?" Stephanie asked. "Sure, but don't know if he'll answer back though." The voice said. "That's okay, just want him to know it's me." Stephanie said to him.

Stephanie heard a beep, then she can hear the heavy breathing. "Hello William." Stephanie said coolly. All Stephanie can hear is muffling sounds. She smiled, she knows he has William gagged. "Yes, William it's me. Stephanie responded back. Stephanie just laughed. "And don't worry about Dean. Roman and Seth are taking very good care of him." Stephanie said smugly.

Then the voice got back on the phone. "Don't worry Stephanie, you don't mind if me calling you Stephanie do you?" Asked the voice. "No, I don't mind. And I will help you out with your situation. Call me on Monday at my office, and we'll work out the details." Stephanie said to him. "Great. Thank-you Stephanie." Said the voice. "You're welcome. Talk to you on Monday. And you can call me on my office phone. It is business, so it's all good, no one will know what you did for me. And again, Thank-you." Stephanie said. "Good-bye." Said the voice on the other line. Then they both hung up. Stephanie sat there for a minute and just smiled. She knew William will never get away, unless they let him get away. Then she got up, went over to the fireplace, to make sure everything was burned. She couldn't see any evidence. She'll get the remaining pieces and destroy them tomorrow. She extinguish the fire out and went upstairs to the waiting bath her husband has for her.

The man hung up the phone, and gave it to another man who is bigger than he is. "We are going to have so much fun." The voice said. The man looked at William and licked his lips. William felt uneasy, then he felt a hand go up his leg, and then his chest. William tried to get out of restraints, but he couldn't. Then the man circled one of his nipples, making it peak up. "Oh, I know that look. They only listen to me and me alone. And if you do manage to get out of here, there is no place for you to go. We are miles from the closest town or even the highway. You can go ahead and scream, no one will come. You are mine…" The voice whispered into William's ear. Then the smaller man looked at one of the bigger guys. "Shut the door, it's time to tell him the rules…" The smaller man said. "And you my little lamb, can call me Bray and welcome to my family." Bray Wyatt said, then laughed as the big man with the bushy beard, dirty tank top shut the door.


End file.
